He Took My Heart
by mattiboi
Summary: Modern day story about Peeta and his relationship with Cato. And the problems that face them. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so here's the first chapter, I apologise for how bad it may be. I not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the hunger games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: eventual kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, swearing, OOC-ness and all those bad things. **

**This chapter isn't really long I just wanted to introduce most characters and set it up before I went anywhere plot wise. **

He Took My Heart

Chapter one.

This wasn't supposed to happen again, I was going to be stronger, I was going to be smarter and not give in. But here I am pulling on my tee, my mind hazy from moments ago. My heart conflicted. Suddenly I'm pulled from my thoughts as a light kiss is planted on my forehead.

"I'll text you later tonight." He said while pulling on his white tee which hugged his muscled frame perfectly. Then he headed to the door, leaving me in the dark with my thoughts. I sat there for what seemed like hours going over how I let myself get into this situation. How I, Peeta Mellark, not only was sleeping with but had fallen for him. HIM of all people, the egotistical brute with the glamazon hanging off his side.

He just got under my skin, knew what to say to make me cave every time. I loved him, I knew I did but the guilt of our situation was festering in me like poison. It was growing more and more and I needed to release it. The only problem with that was it meant I would have to be rid of him. I hated it, the way he made me feel, having to constantly lie, wait around to hear from him. But at the same time I loved it, the way he would look at me, make me feel safe, his breath against my neck, his body pressed against mine, his arm heavy on my side. His arms tightening around me, making sure I go no-where.

Then my phone starts to ring. I look at the screen, crap Delly must be here. I quickly stand and answer it.

"Hey, I'm upstairs I'll be down in a sec." I quickly hang up and head for the door. The music blurs throughout the house, who's house was this again? As I head down the stairs I see Delly across the room, I nod at her and she smiles.

"Been here long?" She asks as I hug her.

"Nope." I respond while I admire her dress. "... new dress?"

"Yes actually, you like it?" She smiles.

"Yer, I like the colour." It was a deep blue lace number, complementing her golden hair and made her deep blue eyes pop. As we head towards the back of the house we pass the lounge walking into the kitchen.

"So, am I drinking alone tonight?" I tease. She lightly pushes me in response. I can't remember not knowing Delly. She's been my best friend for I guess my whole life. We grew up living next to each other and being the same age our parents had set up play dates. She's one of the, no scratch that the only person I am completely honest with. I remember telling her I liked guys two years ago, I had been so nervous but she just hugged me responding 'finally'.

I chuckle at that memory, of her apparently, as she put it waiting her whole life for me to finally tell her. Delly noticed my chuckle and looks at me quizzically.

"Nothing, I love you Del." I smile at her.

She smirks and hands me a drink, "Of course you do. So... I though you were going to stop it this time?" She gave me a knowing look as she sipped her cup. I had never understood how transparent I was to her.

I let out an awkward laugh "I'm gonna be I swear."

"Peet," She looks at me with concern.

"I know." I whine and take a large swig of my cup. We head outside and spot Madge and Katniss. As we walk towards them we pass Cato and some of his friends. Delly takes my hand and squeezes it lightly as I try not to look at the boy I love. Luckily he was a full head and a bit taller, so making eye contact wasn't going to be a problem if I kept my head down. As we reach our friends I smile letting go of Dellys hand.

"Hey Katniss, Madge." I smile at them. Katniss and Madge were so different physically. Katniss had dark hair forever in a single braid and grey like eyes with an almost athletic build. Where as Madge was slim with long almost platinum waves. They both smile at us in return.

"Where's Gale?" Delly asks. Katniss blushes slightly at the mention of her boyfriends name. They had just started going out after being friends for a long time.

"He's babysitting, his mum has to work but he said he'd pick us up when we are ready to go."

"Okay, cool." Delly responds. As the girls talk about school and things I slowly started zoning out and looking around the party going on around me. I see Clove, a short girl with jet black hair sitting across the pool talking to Marvel. The boy was tall, not like Cato or Gale but still towered over me. His brown hair styled messily. It was obvious he was trying to get somewhere with her. The two have had a thing for ages but neither had really done anything to act on it yet. She notices me looking at her and smiles at me as I mouth the words 'go for it'.

I had over the course of the year grown close to Clove. At first she seemed off putting but as I got to know her I learned she was fiercely loyal, trustworthy and so much fun. She knew about me and Cato. Her being his best friend had a key to his house and walked in on us asleep one morning. She had come to talk to Cato about Marvel but had instead grilled us about what was going on. To say it was the most embarrassing moment of my life was an understatement. After I found out she had walked in on that a few times but according to her I am different because it wasn't a one time thing and he keeps me around. Which I guess is something that keeps me from stopping it, hoping so desperately that he feels the same.

I suddenly jump at the level that Delly shouts my name. "Huh?" I question.

"Peet, you have been starring off into space for like the last forty-five minutes. Stop being anti-social and talk to your friends." Delly whines.

"Sorry." I give a half hearted smile. I look at Katniss, she looked as though she was contemplating whether or not to say something. When she notices me starring.

She smiles "So who is he then?"

I go as red as a tomato "... What?" I finally got out.

"Peet it's okay, we could tell, have for awhile really. I know you get bullied for it, but we are your friends. We love you, you don't need to hide it from us. We kind of hoped you trusted us enough to eventually tell us, but you haven't yet and we want to be there for you." Katniss then smiles.

I look at her and then to Madge who is also smiling at me but my mind is blank. "Oh." They just laugh at me.

"Really, we've known you for how long? The sleepovers, movies, the way you look at guys, stair at their asses." giggles Madge.

"... the magazines in your bottom draw next to your bed." Katniss adds with slight embarrassment. If I wasn't glowing red before I was now.

"Oh, okay, well, um okay. Thanks for accepting it I guess." I finally feel my face cooling down.

"Like it's a choice mister." Delly laughs. "Finally we can actually have proper girly sleepovers and talk about boys!"

"Dell, I am a boy." I get out faking annoyance.

"Yes well we both know it's a different story when it comes to the bedroom."

Fuck, apparently tonight everyone wants to kill Peeta from embarrassment. Katniss blushes at that and Madge laughs her head off. "Haha funny bitch." I tries thinking of a catty response when my phone beeps. I unlock it and see its a text from him, from Cato. And against me better judgement I open it.

_'bored. Can I come back to yours tonight?' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here's the second chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the hunger games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: eventual kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, swearing, OCC-ness and all those bad things.**

**I plan to update weekly probably late in the week when I have more time but I can't promise anything with Christmas coming up. After Christmas though I should be able to make it a regular thing.**

**Kristinkayy- thank you so much I was so paranoid no one would review or even be interested. I hope you continue to like where I plan on going. **

**Conspiration-ult- thank you for showing me that A's thing. I don't know why but my computer auto-corrects as to A's... maybe it thinks it lives in the pretty little liars universe or something ;). **

**pumpkinking5- so glad to see you enjoyed it and you like the relationships between Peeta and the girls. Thanks so much for the review it seriously means a lot! **

**CrystalXHeartlace- thanks for the love and I totally agree I need to check it more then once. When I typed up and put up chapter one I was sleep deprived and that's no excuse but it definitely was a big misjudgement on my part. Hopefully this one is a little more polished :/ fingers crossed. **

He Took My Heart

Chapter 2

_'Bored. Can I come back to yours?'_

I stand there for a second before I text him back.

_'what about Glimmer?' _I wait a minute and get a reply.

_'Screw her. You know I wanna be with you tonight. Come on babe, let's leave now' _

I stand there for a second knowing I've caved again because he wanted me not her. I quickly reply

_'Okay be out front in ten' _I look up at Delly, I can tell she knows already.

She shrugs "Okay, When you leaving?" The other two girls give me questioning looks.

"Ten minutes." I smile at her.

"I hate losing you to him, you are supposed to be here with me." she responded with concern in her eyes.

"We both know it's not who you come with but who you take home." I say jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"So who is it you are taking home then?" Madge pipes up.

"It's a secret. I might tell you one day if you are lucky." I tease as I hug them one by one to say goodbye.

"You better, be safe Peet." Madge replies teasingly.

As I walk towards the front of the house I pass Clove who slaps me on the ass as she whispers in my ear "Ride it cowboy!"

I immediately blush but continue walking out of the house. As I walk up to the road a cherry red jeep pulls up. I open the door and get in. Straight away I'm attacked with kisses. "Hey, you're the one with a girlfriend, anyone could see us." I look at his face a devilish smirk appears as he starts pulling out. Physically Cato was perfect. Short light blonde hair spiked messily, light crystal blue eyes, ripped like a god. Shit his body was drool worthy. He slips his hand up my thigh and I just smile to myself deciding to enjoy tonight. Either way I'm screwed, physically tonight or emotionally tomorrow, might as well take both.

"I brought spare clothes so I can drive to Delly's house tomorrow if you want." he grins back as me.

"We both know you didn't bring them so you could be nice and drive me to Delly's. And who said you could stay all night hmm?"

"I don't need to ask, you mister are mine and you are spending all night with me whether you like it or not." he replies giving my thigh a ruff squeeze.

I just laugh to myself. I was surprised at first how possessive he was but it had grown on me. I mean it meant he cared right? "Fine, you can stay but only if you let me do whatever I want to you." I say trying to sound flirty.

"Oh babe" he starts rubbing my thigh "I'll be a good boy."

"Cato we both know that will never happen." I retort. We pull up to the bakery and I see all the lights are off. Good well now to sneak into my room. I lived on the third story of the family bakery. I shared it with my brother Ryden. My other older brother Grant lived with his girlfriend ten minutes from us. My parents lived on the second floor. I liked it like that it was so much easier to have some privacy. Cato parks down the ally next to the bakery. We get out and as he grabs his gym bag I walk over to the skip bin climbing it and climbing up the fire escape. Cato follows and when I get to my window I push it open and crawl in. I go over to my bed side table and turn on my lamp, as I do Cato trips on the window sill and tumbles to the floor. I start immediately laughing. I continue to laugh as I was over to Cato still on the floor laying on his back.

"Its not funny, it hurt!" Cato growls angrily.

I simply bend down and straddle his waist. "Aww poor Cato got hurt." I tease.

He grabs my waist, "Yes and you are going to have to make me feel better." he smirks in reply. As I lean down to kiss him the bathroom light that is connected between Ryden's and my room flicks on. We both look at the bathroom, the door wide open and my brother standing there with no expression on his face.

"Really Peet this asshole again?" he jokes while nodding at Cato. "Cato."

"Ry." Cato nods back as he leans up, me still in his lap and starts kissing my neck. It was weird, their relationship. They were both a year older then me and team mates. They weren't the closes of friends but had completely fallen out when Ryden had found out about us. He still wasn't happy about it but after talking to him he had kind of excepted it and had stopped being so disapproving of our relationship. I'm closer to Ry then the rest of my family, he is the only one I'm really comfortable with and the only one I'm openly gay to.

As I wrap my arms around Cato's neck I look up to Ryden. "What's up Ry?"

"I covered with mum. You were doing a science project on atoms, though I didn't say anything about him being here in the morning."

"Okay." I say trying to focus on what Ryden was saying but Cato was being so distracting.

"Oh and try to keep it down for once." he says closing the bathroom door.

"Goodnight." I half yell just to be annoying. I stand up and walk towards my bedroom door locking it. As I walk towards the bed Cato let's out a disapproving growl. "Okay time for snuggles." I say as I start to strip off my clothes changing into I pair of sweat shorts.

Cato gets off the floor. "I think you mean sex."

"Nope." I reply "You've had that already today." I crawl into my bed and get under the blanket. Cato just stands there staring at me. He finally starts to move towards me but picks up his bag.

I look at him confused "Cato don't be annoying and get into bed." I say while giving him puppy dog eyes.

He laughs "I know puppy I was just grabbing my phone."

"Oh, I hate when you call me that." I genuinely did.

"I know." he smirks, "But I love calling you puppy."

"Cato." I say in annoyance. He starts to strip down to his boxer briefs and crawl into bed. We just lay there looking at each other. I guess I looked upset or something because Cato pulls me into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I bite my lip, not sure if I should say it now or not but I had to. "Do, um, so you actually have feeling for me?" I quickly shut my eyes not wanting to see his reaction.

"Babe, look at me." He says as he caresses my check, "I, you know I do. And I know you hate keeping us a secret but I'm not ready for any of that."

I start to tear "What a real relationship? Being able to see me whenever? Cato I don't know if I can keep doing this not only to Glimmer but me." I start to sob and he pulls me closer.

"We can talk about it in the morning." he says as he kisses my forehead, "Let's just sleep."

I lay there in his arms going through it all in my head. How it started out with me just having a crush, watching him play on the team with my brother. I used Ryden as an excuse to never miss a game even though I was only there to watch Cato. Then him flirting with me at parties and whenever he was over with the team, me pretending not to notice. Until one night I drank enough to actual go through with it and hook up with him. At the start it was just sex, hot rough sex but slowly he, not willingly, opened up to me. We became friends, he stopped acting like an ass and started sleeping over, texting me, being possessive and caring. I thought I could deal with him having a girlfriend and it being secret. But I mean I questioned him caring because for all I know he was still in love with Glimmer.

While I lay there questioning everything about us I listen to his steady heartbeat. Cato presses his lips to the top of my head, "Stop thinking and sleep you are keeping my up with all that noise."

I smile slightly and kiss his chest as I close my eyes. When I wake I hear the traffic down below through my open window. I slowly open my eyes adjusting to the light. I must have rolled in my sleep because I'm on my other side, Cato behind spooning me. I turn in his arms and kiss his nose. "Morning."

He sighs, his arms around my tightening. "No. Sleep. Only sleep." He starts to nuzzle my neck and I fell him grind his morning wood against me.

I smirk, "That's not sleeping."

"Yes it is." he quickly replies, "I'm sleeping with you."

I let out a large breath, "Okay Cat you need to stop for a second. You said we would talk this morning. I, I don't know how to say what I need to say exactly so don't interrupt me till I'm finished alright?"

He stops and looks at me, "Okay bossy." And then returns to my neck.

"Cato, stop, I think" I pause knowing it's now or never, "Shit I think we need to spend some time apart."

He stops and looks at me hurt all over his face, "What?"

"I think, I love you but this it's not working, I, it hurts the lying, pretending not to care when I see you with her, ignoring you at parties and school. Please understand I've tried to deal with this but it's eating me up inside. Its making me so negative and miserable. If I'm not jealous or questioning my worth to you, I'm taking it out on others I love. And I want to be there for you but how can I when I'm constantly fearing the wrong person will find out about us and then they hurt you somehow and you blame me or hate me. I'm just..." I start to have problems breathing properly. He looks so mad I push my way out of his arms and run to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I hear him get up and slowly walk over to the door, just standing behind it.

"Peet, I, I don't want this to stop." he voice cracks at the end.

"Cato I'm sorry but if I can't have all of you like you have all of me. Its not fair on me." I sob out against the door.

"Peeta, don't." he starts.

"Please Cato just listen to what I'm saying." There's a long silence.

"I get it, I do. But Peeta please." he chokes out. I don't reply. "I'm sorry I am. I'll go I guess and leave you alone. I, I'm hurting you I see it now and I'll stop. Peet I do care."

I'm crying like anything, all I want to do is unlock the door and be in his arms. But I have to do this, I know it hurts, it fucking hurts but prolonging this would hurt even more. After crying for another half hour I open the door. He's gone. No longer mine, but I'll always be his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so here's the third chapter, I got it out earlier then expected because I had some shift changes and have had an extra feel afternoon. I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the hunger games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: eventual kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, swearing, OOC-ness and all those bad things.**

**I would love for anyone to leave a review or anything, suggestions, etc. Especially letting me know you like where I'm going with the plot.**

**CrystalXHeartlace- Thank you for love, hoping you continue to enjoy it! **

**pumpkinking5- Thanks for the continued support. **

**Conspiration-ult- I'm so glad all the emotions I wanted to express translated. And that's exactly how I wanted Cato to be loving him but hating him at the same time. :) Every time I write a chapter I have to go over it like three times because of the as auto correct to A's thing. And I'm glad you like my style of writing! Knowing someone actually really enjoys it means the world.**

**ReineDesCoeurs- so glad you enjoyed both chapters so far. And I promise they we probably end up together within the next few chapters I didn't want to drag it out to much. **

**MangoMagic17- so happy you love my version of Peeta, I wanted his romantic side to really shine through. And hopefully you will like Cato as the story progresses. **

He Took My Heart

Chapter Three

The days after finally breaking it off with Cato were impossibly hard. I convinced my dad I wasn't feeling well and stayed home in bed. I had lost the best thing in my life. I have lost Cato, and though I thought the guilt was bad when I was still with him, the heart break of not having him at all was so much worse.

The next few weeks seemed to mesh into one long depressing nightmare. It hurt seeing Cato, there was so many times I wanted to call, text, run up to him but I didn't, I couldn't. And the more time spent apart the more I questioned everything I had with him. Seeing him every day at school was taking it toll. I dreamt about him every night, some about us getting back together, others people finding out and Cato hating me or him moving on. He was haunting me even though I had done the right thing and ended it with him. And it was hard every single day not to break down and just beg for him to be with me again.

I tried getting over him, get passed us, forgetting all the good so I could just have the bad and it be better but my mind wouldn't let me. Delly tried hard to make me feel better, constantly there to listen, make me feel better, console and distract me. Even Clove had been there for me, she gave me a little hope telling me he was also kind of depressed and off more then usual. Glimmer and him were now fighting constantly, everyone in school knew because Glimmer wouldn't shut up about it.

Slowly I felt like I was getting better, I still felt like I needed him but I can't explain it I just knew that while maybe right now wasn't the time for us I hoped one day that would change. He was still all I ever thought of and not having him hurt like hell but I kept telling myself to stay positive. I would have him again soon and until then I would just have to distract myself.

After a whole month of being pretty much a loner Delly had convinced me to come out to a party. I felt good about it, I was going to try and be Peeta again not the boring, depressed version that had taken my place over the last month. I got out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist as I headed into my room I close the door and see Delly standing there going through my draws. I laugh to myself, "And what do you think you are doing in there?"

Delly jumps having not noticed my presence yet. "Oh, you know finding your sexiest underwear for tonight."

"Umm, why would I need those?" I asked slightly scared at her answer.

"Because hot boys at the party, Peeta on the rebound, Madge's friend I told you about is going to be there so let me have me fun here and maybe you can have some fun later tonight." she winks pulling out a pair of pink boxer briefs that looked slightly odd.

"They aren't mine." confusion expressed in my tone. She walks over and hands them to me.

"Yes they are, a present from me. You will look smoking hot, put them on... NOW." she commands.

"Okay, okay mother." I joke as I slip them up my legs and under my towel. Delly walks up and pulls the towel from my waist so she could see what they looked like on.

She smirks, "YES." she yells, "hell, sexy boy better be looking out tonight."

They were comfortable but didn't have all that much material. My junk was all covered but the bottom of my ass stuck out of them. "Umm Dell, half my ass is out." turning around so she could see it.

"I know," she smiled excitedly."It's perfection." she then processed to slap it causing me to yelp.

"I don't know how I feel about them I"

"Shut up, you are wearing them." she cuts my off. "Now where are the jeans I bought you? Oh and that top with the pretty sunset on it?"

I sign walking over to my closet and slip on the clothes she was making me wear. Her phone beeps.

"Katniss will be here in five with Gale." she said not looking up from her phone. I put on my socks and high tops and go check my hair in the bathroom mirror. I add some gel to it to stick it up and smile at my reflection. I looked good, not gross from crying all night or depressed. I looked normal again, I walk out of the bathroom and grab my phone. I head down with Delly, avoiding my mother and go wait out front for Katniss and Gale to show up.

A half hour later we are at the party. As we head inside I notice a lot of people I don't recognise here. "Dell, who's party is this?"

"Umm, some girl from another school, Madge knows her, speaking of which where is she?" She heads towards the back. I follow looking for her, while I'm looking around I almost trip over when I see Cato sitting on the couch with his friends, Clove on his lap. Clove smiles and Cato's face tightens trying not to give anything away. I feel my hand being pulled and once I'm out of the room I seem to snap out of my daze.

"Peet, I'm sorry I didn't know he would be here." Delly says as she hugs me.

"It's okay, it's gonna happen. I'll be okay, I swear." I stammer out as I look for the closes alcoholic drink I could find. After meeting up with Madge and her friends from the other school things got better, or maybe it was the mind numbing haze from the alcohol helping me.

Slowly I started enjoying myself, Madge's friend showed up and he was a willing distraction. But I couldn't help but feel like this had definitely been a set up between the two of us. I think his name was Beau, he was taller then me, but then who wasn't? He had dark brown hair with matching eyes. I was enjoying the attention and it helped he was obviously flirting with me. I lost track of time talking to him.

I decided I don't care anymore if someone sees anything I'll be okay, I'm going to be myself. Completely me. So I started flirting back. He started getting touchy. And then we started to dance together for awhile. After a few songs he pulls me over to the hall way hear the lounge. He pushes me up against the wall, his hands on my hips.

My phone went off but I ignored it. Three texts later I give up and am about to grab my phone when someone throws a beer bottle at a wall. I spin around to see Cato staring at the hands on my hips. He looked so mad so upset, so broken. He starts walking over to me, I feel everyone's eyes in us. Suddenly I'm not scared not for me but Beau, I step in front of him and as I do Clove jumps out in front of Cato.

He stops in his tracks, realising what he just did. He gives me a sour look, takes Cloves hand and turns around walking away. Thoughts start swimming in my head. I'm so confused and hazy from the alcohol. I turn to Beau who has the biggest confused look on his face. "I'm sorry I've got to go." I rush out as I quickly head towards the door. I quickly look at my phone as I head towards out the front door and down the street. Shit, four texts from Cato. Shit I look at them starting to fell guilt riddle my body.

_'I still care about you'_

_'What's goin on with that guy? Trying to make me jealous or something.'_

_'Peets stop it, it hurts not being able to talk to you but seeing that in front of me. Don't ignore me. We need to talk'_

_'I think I love you'_

My hearts sinks, I have to find him, that's all that matters right now. I start walking sown the street when my phone rings, it's Clove. "Where is he?" I snap.

"Peeta, it's not, he doesn't want to see you." she replies, her tone strained.

"Clove please," I beg getting frustrated.

"I, okay stand out front." then she hangs up.

I turn around and walk to the front of the house and wait. Ten minutes later Cato's jeep pulls up. I go to open the passenger door but Clove shakes he head and points to the back. I open the back door and see Cato, his face stained with tears, knuckles cut up and bleeding. I internally swear to myself at the current situation. I get in not sure what to say, Clove starting to head to my house. "Um, hey," Is all I get out.

Cato finally looks at me "I fucked up," is all he says before pulling me into his lap, tightly gripping me. I don't know what to do. We just sit there in silence while Clove drives.

When we pull up to the bakery I look at Cato, "Well this is me." I say awkwardly.

"Can I stay with you? We need to talk." He softly whispers into my ear.

"Yer, sure." I open the door to get out looking at Clove.

She looks at us sympathetically "Just ring when you are ready to go home Cato, I'll bring you car."

I step out and walk to the door, pulling out my key from my back pocket. As I unlock the door with one hand my other reaches back for one of his. He grips it firmly and I lead him upstairs to my room. As we walk into my room I close my door and turn around to see Cato laying down on my bed. "Cato," I begin, "I, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I, he, well he was a distraction."

He looks at me sourly, "He was more then that I saw how you smiled at him, you don't smile like that at me anymore." He sits up.

As I walk over to him I try to get my thoughts together, "Cato I still want you."

"Then take me, now." He retorts.

I sigh, "It's not that simple." I let out angrily.

"I broke up with Glimmer, I couldn't stand her anymore in the end or hurting you. That and you changed me Peeta before I didn't care, I was so one dimensional but then you changed all of that. I, shit, I hate you for it, for making me feel this way, to the point where I can't ignore it." I start to feel heart broken, he hates me. I go to say something but he puts his hand over my mouth. "I hate you because I love you Peeta, you know I'm not the best at expressing my feeling. I mean at the start I could ignore them but now I can't anymore I just,"

Before he can go on I pull his hand from my mouth and smash my lips into his. He said he loved me, actually said it. That's all I cared about in this moment. "Now, I need you now." I get out.

**A.N: so if you can't tell the next chapter is goin to be maybe alittle no I lie a lot smutty. So fair warning ahead brace yourself for possible kink factors as I haven't finished writing it out the draft yet. I'll hopefully have it up by the end of this week, I know I'm updating more often then I had planned but it was pouring out of me and with Christmas and New Years there maybe a delay during those weeks. And please reviews are always welcome. Xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so here's the forth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the hunger games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: eventual kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, swearing, OCC-ness and all those bad things.**

**This chapter there is smut so fair warning if you don't like reading it I'd probably skip this chapter and wait for the next one. I kind of really went over the top I feel but please let me know. The next chapter will be up depending on my shifts but I'd say saturday night at the latest. But could be sooner because there is a heat wave hitting Perth over the next week so when I'm not working or at the beach ill be in hiding in the aircon of my house :). **

**pumpkinking5- thank you for the continued support! It means so much, I keep second guessing everything so knowing you like it helps a lot.**

**ReineDesCoeurs- YAY someone who like to see the physical stuff aswell. I hope you enjoy reading, I didn't get as freaky as I thought I would be hopefully this suffices. And thanks you for loving it so far! **

**Conspiration-ult- your reviews means so much. It make me so happy to know the texts were a good idea and I to do love a jealous Cato. And I'm so excited for the next few chapters after this one just because it's going to be Peeta all blissed out before things get hard again. **

He Took My Heart

Chapter Four

"Now, I need you know." I get out as he flips us and starts attacking my neck. I knew we still had a lot to work out but in my alcoholic haze all I cared about was this moment, right now. He finally told me he loved me. Something I had needed all this time, it didn't matter that we had problems or were a secret I was his and he was finally all mine. My hand slowly slid down his sides as I grab his tee and start pulling it up his body, grazing my thumbs along his chest as I do so. Once I'm at his shoulders he pulls away from my neck and lifts the tee over his head, and then quickly lifts me up to get rid of mine as well.

Once the tee's are off he returns to my neck sucking and biting. I put one of my hands to the back of his head playing with his hair, the other gripping his shoulder tightly. I know he is marking me again. He always did this and Delly always gave me shit for it. As I let out a moan I ask, "Do you have to do that?"

I feel him smirk against my neck and chuckle, "Obviously I do, got to make sure all the boys know you are taken, know you are mine. And if they even think about making a move I'll kick their ass." He bites down a little harder but quickly starts licking it, his tongue soothing the marks. He moves down my chest kissing and biting and licking. Stopping at my nipples for a minute until continuing down to my waist line. As he starts to undo my jeans I lift up my hips to make it easier on him to get them off. He pulls them down and I close my eyes. I hear the undoing of his zip and then him returning to the bed, his hands on my thighs. I shiver in anticipation.

"Fuck," he moans, his voice strained.

My eyes shoot open, "What?"

"Turn around NOW," he commands.

"Um... okay," I roll over wondering where the hell he was planning to take this. I feel his hands on my ass and I suddenly remember the underwear Delly had made me wear.

"Peeta, shit these things are so fucking sexy. Half your ass is hanging out pleading for me to take it," I let out a stifled moan as he starts playing with my ass. Suddenly there's a loud smack sound and I yelp in a mix of pain and pleasure. As his knees nudge my legs further apart, his hand stays where he had just spanked me. I nod into the bed letting him know it's okay, my hands grasping at the sheets. He spanks me again and quickly a third time.

"Fuck Cato," I let out through gritted teeth. He trails kisses up to my ear which he bites lightly.

"Tell me what you want Peeta," he whispers huskily into my ear. At that I lift my hips up into his crotch, grinding my ass into his full hard cock.

"You know, in me, fucking me NOW." he didn't have to ask twice I wasn't going to to play around any longer, I needed it now, all the teasing was driving me insane. I feel his hands pull the last piece of clothing from me, exposing me completely to him. I turn over seeing him pull off his red boxer briefs and going to my draw to grab the lube. He crawls in-between my legs and I further part them. I see him lube up his fingers and then I feel the first finger teasing my entrance. As he slowly slips it in he grabs my throbbing member with his other hand and starts licking up its length. The double stimulation was pushing me closer to the edge. As he started to give me head he quickly adds another finger. In what felt like no time he had put a third in.

I knew I was close, I needed him to stop for a moment, "Cato just fuck me already." I knew he liked it when I sounded needy. He let's my cock fall from his mouth with a growl and he lifts my legs back towards me exposing my ass more as he lined up. As he puts the head against my waiting hole. He looks at me and smirks, he puts slight pressure there but never actually enters.

"Fucking tease," came out before I even realise I said it. At that Cato pushed in with one fluid movement. He released my legs and I wrap them around his hips. He pauses once he is fully inside me, allowing me to relax my muscles and get used to him being inside me. After a few minutes I feel ready and I buck my hips so he know he can start moving. He starts to slowly thrust back and forth. I clutch his arms that are on either side of me, letting my mind get lost in the haze of pain and pleasure he was giving my body. I finally had him back, and I can't tell you how much I missed sleeping with him. He slowly kisses down my jaw to my ear. He moans and starts to move faster and harder and I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from constantly moaning. "Shit Peeta, you've been a bad boy. I can tell you have been playing with yourself again."

I blush at his statement,"So what I wasn't with you and a boy has needs, so what if I, shit Cato harder!" I feel his smirk and my hands hold him tighter. He was hitting that sweet spot over and over, I was having to much trouble concentrating long enough to get an answer out. I finally continue, "Yes I used a toy to get off before I had a shower before the party tonight."

He looks me in the eyes, his filled with lust. "I like it, your already abused hole ready for me, I wanna watch, you and this toy, fucking yourself."

I was to far gone to even blush at the idea. "Cato I'm close," I moan out. Then suddenly his warmth is gone. And I'm left feeling empty. I look at him with a nasty expression as he sits against the headboard.

He looks at me ferociously, "If you want it, you gonna have to come and sit on it." I was completely ready to jump on him when a thought entered my mind. I don't know if it was because I hadn't had actual sex in a month or if I was just in a kinky mood but his comment before got me thinking. I contemplated for a second before going for it. Keeping eye contact I get off the bed and head towards a draw pulling out the toy and I smile widely when I see annoyance expressed on his face.

"Maybe I don't need you anymore," I walk over to my study desk, turning the wooden chair around and placing the suction cup bottom to the seat. I continue to keep eye contact with him I slowly sit on it allowing it to enter me. I purposely let out a moan as I reach the bottom. I slowly bring myself up and down again. I find a comfortable rhythm and I watch Cato start to touch himself as he watches me intently. My bouncing starts to pick up after a few minutes and then I see Cato get off the bed and walks over and he grabs my thighs picking me up off the dildo. I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me back over to the bed. He sits down on the bed and lowers me over his throbbing member.

As I slip down it he kisses my neck growling out the word "Mine." I laugh at him but he continues, "All mine, only mine."

This is what making love it, I told myself. And I loved Cato with all my heart. After another twenty minutes my pace gets quicker and harsher as he starts hitting my prostate again. He puts his hands on my hips helping me move faster. I can tell he is getting really close, and so am I. I bounce on his cock a few more times then I drop down, him fully inside me as I climax, releasing between us.

As I ride out my orgasm the walls of my ass contract and tighten around him, causing him to reach release, spilling his seed deep inside of me. As we ride out our orgasms I slump against his chest to far gone to even move. Cato slowly lifts me off him laying me down. I roll onto my side as he gets in behind me wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his chest, his breath warm on my neck.

"I love you so much Peeta." Cato whispers into my ear.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that when I guy says he loves you during or after sex he doesn't really mean it?" I tease. Knowing full well he really did.

He simply just kisses the back of my neck as his arm slightly tightens around my waist. "Well I do mean, and now I've finally said it you should used to it being said all the time." I felt loved again, I felt safe again. Like no matter what happened, or how bad it got I'd always be safe in his arms. Like being in his arms would simply make it all better. I close my eyes enjoying having him back in my bed, I definitely missed this more then the sex. And slowly we fade into sleep, content and happy.

I am slowly woken from the best sleep in a month to what sounds like whispering. I decide not to move and try to figure out if I had just dreamed that someone was in here watching me or if it was actually happening. I continue to pretend to still be asleep listening carefully to my surrounding. Cato was still behind me snoring lightly, his arms wrapped around my waist and his chest pressed against my back. I forget for a second what I was doing just enjoying the fact of waking up in his arms again. That's when I hear a voice, and I knew someone was in my room with us, watching us...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so here's the fifth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the hunger games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, alittle violence, swearing, OCC-ness and all those bad things.**

**So another chapter up early, those who review seriously you make me want to just somehow get out a chapter an hour! Thanks so much, your reviews seriously push me to keep going. I'm sorry it's a little shorter then usual but I'm hangover as fuck today and even though I have a huge headache and I keep getting dizzy spells (I've fallen into the walls eight times so far) I was inspired after reading your reviews when I woke up this morning.**

**Conspiration-ult- :D seriously your reviews make me so so so happy! And I'm so freaking happy that you liked the smut. Haha I know Peeta is no better then Cato. When you read who's in the room you might find it alittle anti-climactic but I love you noticed that the toy was left out. **

**pumpkinking5- YAY, so excited for you see where I go with their relationship. Thanks for the continued reviews! Much love x**

**ReineDesCoeurs- thanks for letting me know the smut wasn't to crazy and was written alright, I seriously questioned my ability to write it out and it not be rubbish. Drama will be coming but I think the next few chapters, once they come out will be just fluffy and happiness. And thanks for the love! :)**

He Took My Heart

Chapter Five

I am slowly woken from the best sleep in a month to what sounds like whispering. I decide not to move and try to figure out if I had just dreamed that someone was in here watching me or if it was actually happening. I continue to pretend to still be asleep listening carefully to my surrounding. Cato was still behind me snoring lightly, his arms wrapped around my waist and his chest pressed against my back. I forget for a second what I was doing just enjoying the fact of waking up in his arms again. That's when I hear a voice, and I knew someone was in my room with us, watching us.

That's when I hear, "Sooooooooooo freaking cute!" It was Delly, thank god it was just Delly. I open my eyes lifting my head, quickly checking Cato and I are atleast covered. I turn slightly to see Delly standing at the end of my bed on her phone.

"Mmph, Dell why are you here?" I look at her and put a finger to my lips letting her know to stay quiet since Cato was still asleep.

"We came to check on you, make sure you were both alive and okay," she smiles at me.

"We?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes we lover boy, and who used this last night?" Clove appears next to Delly and holds up the dildo. I go beetroot red I swear and at that she smirks putting into a draw. "Well that answers my question, who knew you were so kinky, did Cato watch?"

Delly giggles while I just lay there embarrassed as anything. "How did you get in here?" I ask trying to change the subject.

Delly's smile widens, "Your dad let us in, apparently you forgot to lock your door last night. But he didn't even flinch when he saw you two in bed together. He just mumbled something bout you guys not being the quietest at night."

"What, he know?" I gasp, suddenly worried.

"Peet it's fine he seems fine with it and that kind of explains why your mother has gotten worse over the past year."

I thought about what she said, she was right I guess, completely right. My mother had gotten more hateful over the last two years. While deep in though Cato starts to wake, his hold on me tightening as he grinds he morning wood against me. "Cato, not now," I say as I inwardly sigh.

"Why not," he whines.

Clove laughs at that, "Because you have company mister and while I may find the two of you making out hot I don't really actually want to see you fuck."

At that Cato's eyes shoot open and he sits up "Clove, why are you, oh Delly hello."

"They came to check on us, oh and apparently my whole family have known about us for awhile. We don't seem to be as quiet as we thought we were." I say sitting up also making sure the sheet still covers me.

Cato smirks nudging me playfully, "I think you mean you, screaming out my name."

I blush pushing him back, "Whatever." I couldn't believe how unconcerned he was, I mean my parents know.

After an embarrassing hour with the girls they finally left leaving me and Cato to work out our 'issues'. I take a breath. "Cato, I know you don't want this to be I dunno like a public thing and I get that you're not ready. But as much as I love you I don't know if I can keep this up. I love being with you but if I can't have all of you, it, it's not fair on me. So I think maybe I'll let you go and have the rest of the weekend to think it over, if you're not ready I'm okay with that and I'll wait okay?" My hand caresses his check. I bite my lip waiting for a reply, a lump forming in my throat.

He gets up and turns to me, "You are right I guess I have some thinking to do."

I sat there in my bed sadly I had hoped he didn't need time to decide but I had to let him make his own decisions. When he finishes getting dressed I get out of bed and put on some sweats. We walk down to his car.

As we reach it he turns around and hugs me kissing my on his forehead. "Know that even if I'm not ready to tell the world we are serious and I'm serious about a boy, I still care about you." As he gets into his car and drives away I slowly walk up to the kitchen on the second story. When I walk in my brother and dad are sitting there eating. Ryden smiles deviously.

"Peeta," my dad starts. Shit I know what's coming, "I, um, I want you to know I still love you and I'm okay with it but he's going to have to meet me soon." I simply nod.

"Yer, dad should be formally introduced to the boy who's name fills our house at night," he giggles.

"Ryden," dad pipes up, "leave your brother alone if that's what he is um, well attracted to its fine."

I start heading towards the door in embarrassment, my dad talking about my sexuality was to much for me to handle right now.

As the weekend rolled by Delly tried distracting me but I just wanted Monday to be over already. I awoke anxiously Monday morning knowing today would either bring with it utter joy or complete heart break. I get ready in silence trying hard not to over think anything. As I headed out the door with my brother I say goodbye to dad and jump into Ryden's car.

When we arrive at school I was instantly met by Delly, Madge and Katniss. I smiled at them and we walked in to put our things into our lockers and head to class. Through out the day I had kept an eye out for Cato but I hadn't seen him at all. Had he ditched school to avoid me? It didn't help that there were rumours about Friday night at the party going around. Even if Cato wasn't ready to tell people, they were already taking about it.

I start to get disheartened and accidently walk into someone. I fell to the floor looking up to see who I had walked into. Dread fills me to the brim, it was Luka, an older boy who was the main bane of my life, he had bullied me since I started high school.

"Watch it faggot!" He yells, people around stopping and starring at the scene in front of them. I go to get up when I'm tackled back to the ground.

I let out a pained yelp as my head smacks against the floor. I don't know why he hated me so much but I didn't get time to question it as a fist collides with my face, splitting my lip. I wait for the next blow but it never comes, instead I feel Luka's weight shift off me abruptly. I look up to see Cato holding Luka off the ground against a locker.

"Leave him the fuck alone Luka," Cato shouts.

"What do you care Cato he's just some fag," Luka is cut off by Cato's fist burying itself into his gut.

"I, I care because he's my boyfriend," Cato loudly let's out suddenly. That freezes me on the spot, did he just declare I was his boyfriend? Out loud with all these people around. Luka starts to laugh at Cato, so Cato swings his fist into Luka's face and continues to do so multiple times.

I snap back to reality and run up to Cato grabbing his arm. "Cato stop!" I plead and at hearing my voice Cato went limp and lets Luka go. As Luka slumps to the ground in a bloddy mess Cato turns to me and hugs me tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asks into my ear, soundly sad.

I pull back and smile at him, "I'm amazing."

Cato looks around at everyone starring at us, then back at me with a half hearted smile, "Well I guess this is out in the open now, not point pretending anymore."

I grab his check, "Well yes, you kind of just let that sip out huh." I smile as he puts a finger to my split lip.

"Honestly I wasn't one hundred percent sure I was ready but seeing Luka do that to you I just snapped and realised I don't care about anyone else, you are mine, all mine and I want everyone to know. I wouldn't have it any other way. So Peeta, will you be my not so secret boyfriend?" He smirks at me.

"Of course," I kiss his lips quickly and pull away it hurting alittle due to the split.

He continues, "I know it's not gonna be easy but I'm happy with you and that what matters, you make me a better person."

I could tell he was uncomfortable with all the attention so I turn around and grab my bag off the floor. I grab his hand and pull him towards the cafeteria for lunch. We walk in silence but I can hardy contain my happiness right now. Cato was ready for a real relationship, he had proved that and his love, I didn't need anything else. Before we head in I look at him, stopping him. "Do you want me to stop?" I look down at our hands then back to him.

He smiles nervously and squeezes my hand lightly shaking his head, "No, I'm going to need you here to keep me strong and distract me from everyone starring at us." And with the we head into the cafeteria hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so here's the sixth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the hunger games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, alittle violence, swearing, OCC-ness and all those bad things.**

**Pumped out another chapter because well apparently I don't need sleep anymore ;). More fluff this chapter. I have an idea of where I wants things to go it's just going to take a few chapters to set it all up. Hope you like it :D**

**In other news I have come up with a concept for another story, I probs won't write in till after new years that and I want to stay focused and not just leave this story behind but I wanted to know if it at all sounds interesting and I should go for it so please let me know :D. The concept of the story would basically be that Peeta wakes up, his last memory before the games started and he got the tracker injected into his arm to find its like 500 years after the rebellion and he was cloned as with other tributes and brought back to fight again against either a clone of snow or a like relative of him. And it would basically be about that and his relationship with Cato. Any ways yer if it does sound interesting let me know. **

**Conspiration-ult- I love your reviews all the caps and ! Make me smile because I know you are so excited and passionate YAY I mean YAAAAYYYY haha. Good to know Peeta's family, Delly and Cloves portrayals are enjoyable. And I'm so happy they are finally together aswell :D. Seriously everytime I get your review I'm like okay wow gotta make the next chapter amazing and like have it up in 3 hours haha. Again thanks and please keep telling me what you love/hate. Xxx**

**pumpkinking5- another quick update for you! I know I hate Luka I felt like I needed to bring in someone we could all hate, and he will probably make another big appearance in a few chapters times. Thank you for the continued support! Xxx**

**Setsuna Hyuga- thanks for saying it's perfect I may be alittle self critical because I feel it's no where near as good as half the stories up of Cato/Peeta. But still thanks :D**

**ReineDesCoeurs- loooove how much you love the story. And I'm so glad you are bursting with joy. Haha I went totally sappy in this chapter to... let's just say at the moment the happiness and cuteness overload may be due to my person life being in that position. I'm really happy at the moment, so hopefully I stay that way or I fear for Peeta/Catos relationship. Jokes I swear. Thanks for thinking the story is amazing and I really hope I can keep it up! Xxx**

He Took My Heart

Chapter Six

He smiles nervously and squeezes my hand lightly shaking his head, "No, I'm going to need you here to keep me strong and distract me from everyone starring at us." And with that we head into the cafeteria hand in hand.

As we headed towards the food I notice a few people starring, questioning looks, giggling, others surprisingly smiled or didn't seem to notice at all. We sit at Cato's normal table and with in seconds Clove is on the other side of us smiling happily.

"I'm glad you made the right choice Cat," she started eating her salad.

"Like there was a choice," Cato joked. We eat in silence really, one of my hands held in Cato's. Soon Delly sits next to me and Cato's other friends surprising came to sit with us pulling another table to ours to accommodate my friends as well.

After about ten minutes Marvel speaks up, "So obviously now you two are well, together. And I mean it's a little weird, I mean different but Cato I've known you forever and I'm okay with it and me and some of the guys on the team wanna thank you Peeta." I look at Marvel quizzically, Cato stiffening preparing from something bad to happen. Marvel continues, "Thanks Peeta for getting rid of our main competition in the fight to see who could break the most girls hearts."

The other guys start laughing, obviously some of them were still uncomfortable and didn't know how to react but I was surprised at how supportive they were being.

Clove punches Marvels arm muttering under her breath, "Forever the joker." Cato seemed to relax and he let's go of my hand and brings it over my shoulder pulling me closer into his side. I slightly blush as Delly giggles whispering to Katniss who was next to her.

I turn to her, "What did she say Katniss?"

"Oh um nothing," Katniss blushed.

Delly smirks, "I was telling her about Saturday morning when me and Clove woke you up."

"Delly," I start.

"What," she cuts me off, "It's not a secret anymore."

Katniss looks at me, "While I'm really surprised it was Cato this whole time, I guess I'm okay with it I do think it's better now your open about it. But I did kind of had my suspicions it was Cato."

I smile at her, "Am I that obvious?"

She laughs, "There were signs it was him, Madge and I had been going through every one in school and he was in our top five. That and Friday night kind of confirmed it when Cato went ape shit at you and that guy flirting away crazily."

I blush at the memory feeling guilty again I put my hand under the table rubbing it up and down Cato's thigh. Cato turns to me, "What's up?" he whispers in my ear.

"Nothing," I smile, "I'm just happy, oh and my dad wants to meet you officially." I start to giggle at his face turning into a nervous expression.

"Well that will be fun especially since I now know he knows about all of our sexual activity."

At hearing that I almost choke on my food, "Great, it really will be." I say sarcastically. As the bell signifing lunch was over goes off I get up kiss Cato on the check and go to leave before I can though an arm snakes around my waist and I'm pulled back into Cato's lap.

"Hey that's not the proper way to say goodbye to your perfect boyfriend." I laugh at his comment before kissing him passionately, "I'm glad we can finally do this," he says, our foreheads still touching.

"Oi, lovebirds get to class," Haymitch shouts. I jump up and nod at him, "I'll see seventh period Peeta," he continues.

The rest of the day is a blur I'm filled with so much happiness and contentment. I totally forgot to pay attention to any of my classes. When the final bell sounded I head towards my locker to find Cato waiting there. I smile at him as he kisses me.

"So since this is a known thing now, between you and me I was thinking maybe I can come back to yours and not have to sneak in or out in the morning."

I laugh at him, "You do realise you'd have to meet my dad tonight and he may not let you stay." I kiss him again before heading towards the car park hand in hand with him.

"Well then I'll leave and just climb up to your window and sneak in."

"Oh naughty," I tease as we reach his car. When we arrive at the bakery we walk hand in hand through to the back of the counter where my dad is standing.

"Dad, this is Cato. We, um have an assignment to do so we are just going to go up to my room."

My dad sighs, "Peeta don't lie." He turns to Cato and shakes his hand.

Cato returns the gesture, "Mr. Mellark." He nods.

"Please, Reuben is fine," he pauses, "It's nice to finally have a face to the name we hear so often. Please stay for dinner, Peeta's mother is away for a few days visiting relatives."

Glowing red in embarrassment Cato just nods and I pull him towards the back equally embarrassed. When we reach my room I lock my door behind me as Cato jumps into my bed face down.

"Well tonight's going to be fun," he says sarcastically, the bed muffled his voice.

I crawl onto the bed and sit on his ass, my knees either side of his hips. "Aww is poor Cato nervous?" I laugh teasingly as I pull his top up his back and start massaging him. I bend down as my hands work his shoulders, I start to nibble on his ear.

"Now?" he half asks, half moans.

"Well I'd say yes but dinner will be in a half hour probably and I don't want to rush you." I start kissing his neck, "But that doesn't mean I can't tease you for a little while."

Cato growls at that, "You are forever teasing me, the way you look at me, the way you walk swinging round that sexy ass of yours." And then Cato somehow, in one fluid movement, spins around and ends up on top of me. "Maybe it's your turn to be teased huh?" He whispers huskily into my ear. As I pretend to act annoyed there is a light knock at my door. It was my father.

"Peeta, do you boys want to help with dinner?"

I look at Cato and he shrugs, "Um sure dad, be down in a minute." As Cato gets off me I hear my dad mumble something and then Cato just burst out laughing. "What did he just say?"

"He said 'yes please come down in some clothing,' why would he even say that Peet?" Cato ask while playing with the front of my pants. Great Cato was in a playful mood, tonight was going to be interesting.

"I don't always wear that much clothing around the house." I say as I head towards the door but I am stopped when Cato puts his arms around my hips from behind, he grinds his half hard member against me.

"Really, hmm sexy Peeta cooking for me in his undies," he starts kissing my neck. "Desert just in reach."

I giggle at his comment and push his hand away opening the door. I turn round and look at him, "Behave."

He smirks back at me, "Always babe."

As we head down to the kitchen on the second floor I can hear dad talking to Ry. As I walk in I see Ry rolling out dough, my father cutting up an assortment of vegetables and meats. Ryden looks up at us smiling, "It's make your own pizza night, so there is two bases ready for you two."

"Thanks Ry," Cato smiles back walking over to the bases that lay out on two pans. As I walk over to Cato purposely bumping my hips into his my dad clears his throat.

"So Cato, tell me about yourself."

I take Cato's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. "I, um, well I'm a year older then Peet, play football and lacrosse. I'm an only child, I live with my mother. My parents are divorced, have been for about a year and a half now. Ah, yer, oh and I really like your son, a lot."

I giggle at his last remark and I see a slight smile form on my dad's face. "I see, how long have you known Peeta?" he asks while cutting up some pre-cooked chicken.

"Well a few years now, because of Ryden but we didn't get close till round the time of my parents divorce." He looks down sadly, I knew he and his dad weren't as close since then and I knew it hurt him.

Things got silent so I took a deep breath deciding now is as good as a time as ever to ask my question, "So dad, is it alright for Cato to stay the night?"

I see his face strain slightly, "Well I suppose but only because I know if I say no you would just have him sneak up the fire escape again."

Cato and I smile widely, "I would never dad." Getting on my tip-toes to plant a kiss on Cato's cheek. I hear Ryden chuckle, looking at my dad's reaction.

"Well that's going to take awhile to get used to." He mutters starting to put food onto his pizza.

"It gets easier, trust me dad the things I've seen, I don't even flinch anymore," Ry replies, finishing off his pizza. Its not long before they are all in the oven and we are sitting in the lounge waiting for them to cook. I wanted to sit on Cato's lap but I thought dad might not be to comfortable with that so I opted to sit pressed up against him holding his hand. We make more small talk, dad asking basic things about Cato and out relationship. He seemed happy when I told him we had made it official and were out as a couple as opposed to hiding it like we had previously. And soon enough the timer went off and we are sitting down at the dinning table enjoying our pizzas.

"So Cato does your parents know about you and Peeta?" dad asks suddenly.

"Well my father doesn't know at all and my mum know I'm into girls and guys but she doesn't know about Peeta yet but I was thinking maybe Friday night he could come over for dinner and I could tell her." He looks at me for an answer.

My smile grows wide, "Of course." I bite a piece of my pizza while on the inside I was jumping for joy. He was really taking us seriously, coming out and introducing me to his mother and all. Without even thinking I turn to him "I love you." Cato just smiles widely, his mouth full of pizza. Ryden chuckles and my dad looks, well I'm not sure really. I do hope he is really okay with all of this. I guess only time will tell. As we finish up we put our plates into the dish washer and I tell Cato to head up stairs as I turn to my dad.

"Is everything okay?" I ask him slightly nervous at what his answer could be.

"Yes Peeta as I said before you're my son. I love you, Cato seems like a nice young man. Granted I'm probably going to take awhile to get used to this I'm okay with this. Alright? Peeta I want you to be comfortable with being who are with me even if sometimes I'm not okay, we can deal with your mother and her issues later. Right now just know I still love you."

I immediately hug him, "Thanks dad." I turn to head up the stairs. When I reach my room I turn to lock my door and notice Cato had gone for a shower. I get excited knowing we were finally alone and I quickly strip off my clothes heading towards the shower. As I open the door Cato looks up from washing himself.

He smirks at me, "Time to play is it?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so here's the seventh chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the hunger games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, alittle violence, swearing, OCC-ness and all those bad things.**

**Pumped out another chapter again deciding apparently I don't need sleep, had a movie night with some friends and decided to write this out instead of sleeping. Its 230 am now so by the time I post this i'll be a zombie :). Some more boy on boy action for now, and some fluff I've got a plan for the next few chapters and it is going to get I dunno alittle sad for Cato and Peeta so enjoy the happiness while it lasts.**

**ReineDesCoeurs- thank you thank thank you thank you! And yes things will get alittle shaken up soon I promise. YAY they are going to play! I feel like I should have already had more smut but then I got caught up in fluffy goodness. And thanks for the support on the other story idea, I'll defs give it ago.**

**pumpkinking5- thanks you boo! I know I liked how Peeta's dad acted with the whole Cato issue, I kind of based his reaction and acceptance of Peeta on my own experience with my own coming out to my mother. It was very much the same in most aspects. **

**Conspiration-ult- haha I love how the fluffiness overload was really appreciated! And yes possible carm before the storm but I promise there is a few more chapter before it hits. So roll on with the fluffy and kinky goodness! And yes I will try out the other story see how it goes and then decide if I should put it up. And I promise you I won't forgot this one any time soon! **

He Took My Heart

Chapter Seven

I immediately hug him, "Thanks dad." I turn to head up the stairs. When I reach my room I turn to lock my door and notice Cato had gone for a shower. I get excited knowing we were finally alone and I quickly strip off my clothes heading towards the shower. As I open the door Cato looks up from washing himself.

He smirks at me. "Time to play is it?" He says amused at my boldness as his hand find there way to the small of my back. I grab his neck and pull his face down towards me and we starts to passionately kiss. As I wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss Cato's hands slip down to my ass starting to play and tease my entrance. I moan into the kiss and break away for him for a second to catch my breath. "So babe, where are we doing this? Here or in the bedroom?" Cato purs into my ear.

I kiss him again biting his bottom lip lightly and pulling at it as I back away. Cato starts to slip one of his fingers in and I make up my mind there and then, "Here, right here." I tried sounding sexy thinking I probably sounded crazy but it must have worked because Cato instantly attached his lips to my neck.

I hear Ryden's bathroom room open and my eyes shoot open not even remembering when I had closed them. I watch him and at first he seems a little put off and startled at what was unfolding before him but then he composes himself heading towards the sink. "Don't mind me just got to brush my teeth." He finally says.

Cato jumps at Ryden's comment not having realised Ry was in the room but he didn't stop or turn to face him. Instead I hear him laugh against my neck and suddenly he is going for broke, biting and sucking my neck more ferociously, grinding his hips into my own and putting a third finger inside me. I knew what he was doing and I tried my best not to start moaning but it didn't work.

I never understood how comfortable he was showing how sexual we got infront of some people, like Ry or Clove. I felt like it was his way to not only tease me and who ever was watching but show them I was his, completely that even if I'm uncomfortable with them there I couldn't and wouldn't stop him. I tried to continue to figure it out but my body was preventing me. All the physical stimulation was leaving me brain dead. I moan loudly again half forgetting Ry was still in the room, two feet away from us.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving now. And fuck Peet you really know how to make a brother hell uncomfortable, you may be grown up and sexual active but I don't need to see my baby brother doing all that shit." he turns to the door and closed it behind him not looking back at us once.

"Why do you always do that?" I ask while he lifts me by my thighs. I wrap my legs around his waist, my arms locking round his neck.

"I don't know what you are taking about?" he huskily replies against my neck.

I moan again, "Yes you fucking do, spill mister or I get out the shower."

"I don't know I just like teasing people, showing them you are all mine and it's kinda hot knowing someone is in the room with us, watching me dominate you, making you feel good."

I laugh at his response, "Yes but my brother really? That's kind of weird."

Cato didn't respond just slipped his fingers out of me. I whine in protest at the loss, I hated it, feeling empty like this. But I was rewarded with the feeling of him slipping into me. My back arches involuntarily and I tighten my grasp around his neck. As he waited for me to tell him he could start moving he pulls away from my neck looking me in my eyes. "I fucking love you Peeta Mellark."

I blush suddenly, "You mean you love fucking Peeta Mellark."

"That too." I pull him into a kiss grinding my ass against his hips giving him permission to start moving. As he thrusted into me I couldn't help but feel unbelievably happy, content and safe. I felt so safe with him, the aggressive brute, my aggressive brute. His thrusts start to get harsher and faster and I start to constantly moan as he hits my sweet spot over and over. "You close?" He asks while biting my neck again.

"Shit, yes, don't stop. God fuck Cato harder," I kind of scream out, my voice starting to go hoarse. I found it funny how perfect for each other we were. I needing his dominate aggressiveness as much as he needed my loving, needy submissiveness. With that I let out one last hoarse moan before I climaxed between us once again. And a few thrusts later Cato follows me over the end and cums inside me.

I unhook my legs from around Cato's waist and he slowly pulls out placing my legs back on the floor but not letting go just yet because he knew my legs would be shaky. I've nearly collapsed a few times, my legs to weak to hold me up. I look into his eyes and smile, "I'm good I can stand on my own."

Cato kisses my forehead turning around and opening the glass door grabbing the two towels on the hooks next to the door. We dry off and head into my room. "Well I'm fucking tired after all that fucking," Cato smirks at me dropping his towel on the floor and getting into my bed.

"Really? That's a shame guess I'll have to find someone who can satisfy my needs while you sleep," I giggle at him.

"Peeta really? Already? Fuck I swear your sex drive is broken or you have two or something."

I slip into bed, "You have never complained before. I thought you liked how often we had sex." I trace a finger over his chest playfully.

"I do but your family must this I'm some kind of sex addict and you a cum dumpster."

I slap his chest softly knowing he was just teasing. "Whatever mister," I lay my head on his chest, sighing as I do. I close my eyes and just listen to his heartbeat. "Cato, this, us, it's gonna work and be amazing coz I love you so much, to much for this not to work out."

He laughs, "Is that so?" he wraps his arm around me tightly.

"Mmmhmm, I hope your mum isn't anything like mine."

"Babe you have nothing to worry about mums nothing like your bitch of a mother." I knew Cato was right, my mother hated me, always had. I guess a mother always knows and well she hated me for it, atleast I hoped it was that and not just that she never did actually love me. "She'll never hurt you again and if she does I'll kill her." He kisses my forehead again and we drift into silence with sleep soon following.

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. We still got the looks of confusion or disgust but we had our friends. Some of Cato's team mates distanced themselves abit, still not knowing how to act around him but he was doing okay, we were doing okay. I awoke Friday morning on my stomach with someone, who I could only assume was Cato due to the cologne, hovering above me nuzzling my neck. And that I let out a large yawn and stretch out beneath him.

"What are you doing here? What time is it?" I close my eyes again, comfortable and wanting more sleep.

"I'm here to take you to school and make sure you have clothes for tonight when you stay over my house after dinner with my mum," he continued kissing my neck, lowering himself slightly to grind up against me back.

"Will your mum let me though?" I'm slightly worried how she will react to me and Cato. But Cato just laughs as me.

"Yes okay, now get up before I get to horny and we end up and hour late for school."

"Fine," I grumble rolling over as he gets off me and sits on the end of the bed. I get ready and pack extra clothes and my toothbrush. And with me set we head down to his car. As we walk out through the bakery I see my mother and father behind the counter. I wave goodbye and my dad smiles at us but my mother glares at us, crossing her arms. I ignore it and Cato just grabs my hand bringing up to his lips before kissing it and glaring back at my mother as we head out the door.

The rest of the day all I could think about was meeting Cato's mum. I didn't really know all that much about her, I mean I knew she worked at an art gallery and she had some amazing pieces at her house which every month or so would change with new ones. And she seemed to love Cato a lot and was aware he was experimenting sexually.

And during the drive to his house my nerves seemed to magnify. Throughout the day I had been able to reign them in but waiting for Cato to finish practise after school had left my alone with my thoughts and my nerves had returned in full force. "Does she know I'm coming for dinner?" I ask trying not to sound as nervous as I feel.

"Yes babe, I told her yesterday to cook for three because I was bringing someone special home for her to meet." He laughs, "To which she said 'finally, thank god my son has decided to stop whoring around and get serious. But if it's that glimmer girl I'm going to be really disappointed.'"

I laugh at her comment and sudden I feel a whole lot better about it all and we walk up to his house hand in hand. Cato's house was large, very large, as big as mine including the bakery. As we entered I stare at the art on the wall, "She's changed it again." I comment taking in the beautiful mural of a sunset.

"Yer she said something about changing if because she was getting tired of the depressing ones she had before," He says as he pulls me along to the kitchen. "Mum, we're here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so here's the eighth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the hunger games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, alittle violence, swearing, OCC-ness and all those bad things.**

**Okay so I'm going to try to make the chapters longer from now on so there will probably alittle bit more of a wait but I promise I'm going to keep goin so if there is a week between chapters I apologise for the wait but it's still coming.**

**YAY some plot development finally. And possible cliff hanger :/ don't hate me for it.**

**Conspiration-ult- haha I know poor Ryden. And yes roll away! Hope this chapter make you squeal again. The whole embarrassing shower thing happened to me once so I really know what Peeta was feeling haha. Thanks again for the continued support xxx**

**pumpkinking5- :D I know I love how protective Cato is over Peeta with his mother. Crazy times ahead so I hope you enjoy reading it. And I promise to try and get more chapters up as soon as possible.**

He Took My Heart

Chapter Eight

He says as he pulls me along to the kitchen. "Mum, we're here."

We walk into the kitchen to find Cato's mum cooking away. She looks up at us a slightly shocked smile on her face. "I sent Rose home for the Day. I thought since it was such a special occasion I'd cook myself. Well Cato don't just stand there introduce him." She looks down at the pot infront of her, stirring the contence and looking back up at us.

"Okay, mum this is Peeta my boyfriend, Peeta my mother," He pulls me infront of him his hands wrapping round my waist.

"Um, hello it's nice to meet you mrs..."

"Chloe, just Chloe is fine." She interrupts me. She smiles at me and I can see Cato looks a lot like her, well except the strong jaw and bulging muscles.

"Okay," I smile back, "Do you want any help?" I offer as I move towards the other side of the table.

"No no, just sit on the stools on the other side so I can get to know you better. I've got to say I'm alittle surprised Cato brought home a boy but having known Cato have been experimenting so much I'm not at all shocked."

I blush alittle as I sit down. Cato sits next to me grabbing my hand. I wish my mother was this warm, understanding and loving. "So where do would want me to start?" I ask.

"Well tell me about yourself then about how you met my baby boy."

"Mum," Cato growls while Chloe just chuckles.

"Well um, I'm a year younger then Cato, don't play any sports. I work at my parents bakery decorating the special order cakes. We live above the bakery. I live with my mother, dad and older brother Ry, my other oldest brother lives with his girlfriend. You may know my brother Ryden, he's in Cato's class. That's how we first met really. Umm I like to paint and draw. We have kinda had a thing for a year really but it's only gotten serious in the last week." I smile at her as she listens intently.

"So you are the boy who Cato's been sleeping at this whole time. Ohhh it all makes sence now. This was happening behind Glimmers back. I'm going to assume you broke it off not happy being in a half relationship, it being a secret. And that happened a month ago, which explains Cato's behaviour over that month, he was awfully depressed and bitchy."

"MUM," He starts again. Making me smile.

"What you were, then he finally faced all his feeling for you and now I'm finally metting you." Her smile widening. Obviously she was a very perceptive woman. And honestly I couldn't be happier at how this was all going. "Okay dinners ready, why don't you boys go wash up and meet me in the dining room."

We both get up, Cato leads me to the downstairs bathroom. As we wash our hands Cato turns to me, "You okay?" He questions, concern written on his face.

I smile back at him, "Yer, I'm great I really like you mum so far."

We go to the dinning room and I stop to look at the mural on the wall. It was of a lady standing at a beach starring off into the ocean. Sadness and heartbreak written over her face and body language. "You like it?" Chloe asks as she walks in.

"Yes, the emotions are so clear and the way the artist used the light to deepen her expression and the atmosphere of the surrounding environment is amazing."

"Finally, someone who appreciates art like me. You will have to come to one of my galleries exhibition nights."

"Mum they are so boring," Cato starts but I talk over him.

"I'd love to and I'll drag this one along with me."

"Peeta, you can't make me go." He snickers at me.

I walk over to him running my hand through his hair. "Yes I can. Its simple you go with me and I'll do something for you. Don't and you will get nothing."

Chloe laughs at Cato's frustration, "Fine." He growls knowing full well I was talking about sex.

Chloe puts the food down on the table. "I hope you like pasta, oh you're not one of those vegetarians are you? I forgot to ask Cato."

I laugh alittle at her sudden concern. "Nope all good." Dinner was amazing and I genuinely really like Cato's mum. I couldn't believe how well it was going.

After dinner Cato made sure it was okay for me to stay the night to which Chloe had laughed saying it was nice to be asked for once. Once we were in his room I sit on his bed taking off my clothes and smile at Cato.

"So I think my mum likes you more then she likes me." He jokes.

"Don't be stupid," I say hugging him. "I'm just glad she okay with me."

"I told you she would be, it's my dad who will probably have a heart attack and disown me when he finds out."

"Hey, it'll be okay. We don't have to tell him straight away," I put my hand on his check making him look at me not the floor. "I love you and that's all that matters. If he can't love you for being yourself then it's on him not you okay?"

I see him slightly perk up, "Yer, you're right I got you and even if I only had you I'd still be happy." I lay him down laying on top of him, his arms wrapping around my back, my head against his shoulder. That night we didn't have sex, we were content just being in each others arms.

I woke the next morning to find me on my stomach alone in his empty bed. And straight away I could feel me getting ticked off Cato wasn't here cuddling me. I sigh angrily and roll onto my back starring at the roof trying to reign in my grumpiness which I knew was totally ridiculous. I hear the door open and look so see Cato walking in, a smile gracing his face as soon as he lays his eyes on me.

"Where were you? I woke up alone." I ask as Cato crawls onto the bed and inbetween my legs as he leans over me kissing my cheek.

"I had to talk to mum before she left for work, that's all." He starts kissing down my jaw to my neck. I wrap my arms round his neck. My smile wide, totally forgetting my mood just thirty seconds ago.

"Cato," I breathily get out.

"Yes Peeta," He purs out licking up my neck to my ear causing me to squirm beneath him.

"I have morning breathe, come on atleast let me brush my teeth."

"Fine but your ass is mine as soon as you are down." He gives me a serious look as he backs off me.

I get myself up and walk to Cato's bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush on the way through. I stare at myself for a minute in the mirror. I had crazy bed hair but I shrug it off knowing I'd be back in there soon enough. As I'm finishing off I hear Cato talking I assumed on the phone but then I hear another voice. I wipe my mouth with a towel and walk back into Cato's room. "Cato who's here?" I ask entering the room. I'm answered by Glimmer turning round and I stand there in shock not sure what to do. Her face turns to an annoyed angered expression and she just flips me off turning back to Cato.

"Look obviously all the talk around school turned out to be turn, I just want to know how long Cato." She started to yell. "I knew you slept around when we were together but how long were you fucking him. Falling for him right under my nose. And don't even lie and say you didn't I know we didn't have a fairytale romance and all but I deserve the truth," Her voice cracking, obvious hurt in her voice.

"I, we, Glim we started over a year ago. At first it wasn't anything but you are right I fell for him before I even knew I had. I'm sorry I am."

"I can't believe I was so stupid. A whole year you were fucking this whore and I,"

"Glimmer," Cato yells making her flinch, as did I. "Peeta told me to constantly stop, even broke it off with me so don't blame him for me being an asshole."

"You are right you are an asshole, I hate you both." She yells heading for the door. Cato follows her and I hear her yell afew more time before the front door slams shut. I go and sit on Cato's bed as Cato returns.

"Peet, babe, I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be I'm equally at fault for that." He hugs me again.

"Don't feel guilty Peeta, what we have, it's real even if it did start as something on the side for me. I'm never going to be ashamed of our love or you okay?" He smiles at me and I slowly smile back.

"How do you always know what to say to me hmmm?" I say kissing him.

"Guess you just rubbed off me." I laugh at him laying back on the bed pulling him with me.

"So what's the plan for today?" I ask as I start to play with his hair.

"Well the afternoon is the football game sooooooo I was thinking we maybe hide out here until we got to head there."

I simply nod as he starts to pull my shirt up and off my chest. "Hey don't you have to save your energy for tonight's game?"

"Peet," Cato laughs. "Firstly we have had sex multiple times before a game and secondly it helps with nerves and the release helps my concentrate better."

"Seriously? That sounds like bullshit to me." At my response Cato starts tickling me. "Why? Stop, Cato." I yell between laughs as he continues to torture me. But then he suddenly stops pulling my arms above my head holding them there with one hand.

He lowers himself on me and nibbles my ear. "How many times have I told you Peeta you are mine and when you are mine we will have sex whenever I say okay?

I knew he was being playful and I decide that two can play at that game. "Nope I say when we have sex and I say no."

"Peeta don't be naughty or I'll have to spank you," He retorts.

I know how to distract him and get the upper hand though. I moan into his ear as I lift my hips up to grind into his above me. And as I expected his grip loosens so I take the moment to my advantage and flip us so we are on the other side of the bed, me straddling his waist. I quickly open the draw now next to me and grab the handcuffs I knew Cato kept there. As quick as I can I cuff his hands to the headboard. Cato must have been in shock the whole time because he doesn't struggle at all. That is until I get off him and off the bed.

He pulls at the cuffs around his hands. "Peeta, what are you doing? Take these off." His voice mixed with lust and anger.

I simply shake my head not able to hid the huge smile I had. "Nope you mister need to learn who is really in control here. So who is it Cato?"

"Not you." He blurts out.

I chuckle and sit on the couch in Cato's room. "Wrong answer." I smile as he yanks at the cuffs again. I sit there watching him struggle for a few minutes more. "So Cato, who's really in control hmm?"

I can tell he's starting to get agitated. "Peeta stop teasing and either let me go or have sex with me."

I just lay back down on the couch my legs on the other arm rest. "Still the wrong answer." I listen to him struggling and I close my eyes relaxing as I lay there comfortably. And for ten minutes I just enjoy this situation waiting for Cato to give up. Until I hear a loud chink and I quickly sit up my eyes shooting open to see Cato with a wide grin on his face. His hands still cuffed but the chain that had held them together snaped in two. I quickly scramble up heading towards the door but as I open it I am scooped up and thrown over Cato shoulder.

"Cato!" I yell. He finally hoisted me off his shoulder and back onto the bed.

"Don't you dare move, I'm going to find the stupid keys for these things.

I put my hands up to show I don't plan to do anything as he walks to the bathroom. As he disappears behind the door his phone vibrates. I grab it to read a text from Clove.

_'how's it all going? What time you heading to the game?'_

I quickly text back on his phone.

_'everything's great Clove. Cato's being perfect. I don't know what time we are goin though. Ride with us?'_

As I reply I see Cato finally walk out of the bathroom his hands finally free of the cuffs. I look down as I get another text from Clove.

_'YAY Peet, be there in like 20'_

I put Cato's phone down. "What you doing on that?" He asks.

"Clove texted you, she'll be here in twenty to come to the game with us." I reply watching him look up and down my body.

"Twenty minutes isn't nearly enough time for what I had planned." He whined.

"Well then," I get up and push him until he is sitting on the bed. "Let me do something now and later tonight we can do that." I kneel between his legs and pull his pants and boxers down to his knees in one smooth movement. I grab his already hard member ans slowly lick up his length.

Twenty minutes later the door bell rings and I'm back in the bathroom brushing my teeth again. I hear Cato enter his room with Clove close behind him. I walk out of the bathroom and am greeted with Clove hugging me tightly. "Hey," I smile at her once she let's go and I can breathe again.

She looks at me quizzically before giggling, "You still have some cum on your face."

I turn a shade of red as Cato starts to laugh. "She's just joking Peet."

"Oh, that's not funny Cato." I say in slight anger heading back to the bathroom so I could check the mirror just to make sure.

"Marvels having a party after the game. We going?" Clove asks while walking to the mirror to check her hair.

I smirk at her, "Oooo is someone finally going to make a move on him?"

"Shut up Peet, I don't know. Maybe, I've been inspired to take a chance on love since it worked out so well for you to."

"Awww, who knew Clove was such a romantic?" I tease.

She lightly pushes me. "Shut up lover boy," she turns back to the mirror. "So we can go after the game and meet Cato there."

"Huh, why can't I just go with Cato?" Though I'll never admit it I had gotten used to Cato being around 24/7 and maybe I was just alittle attached now. I could hear Cato getting ready so I turn to Clove about to tell her about Glimmer when Cato walks in to the bathroom.

"You guys ready?" He asks obviously.

"Um yer sure." I smile weakly at him trying to cover how upset I was suddenly feeling. I would just have to wait to talk to Clove at the game.

When we arrive I kiss Cato goodbye as he head towards the locker rooms and me and Clove find a seat in the stands. "So Glimmer came over this morning." I finally tell her.

"Shit really? Everything okay?" Clove asks in concern.

"Um yes? I'm not sure I fell so guilty about hurting her and I can't shake this feeling like she going to try something to get back at me."

"Peet, Cato loves you and she can't do anything to change that. Its going to be fine and if she does try anything I'll slap the bitch out." She hugs me reassuringly. "Okay? Let's just enjoy tonight and forget about her."

I smile at her, "Okay, you are right it's going to be fine."

Soon enough Delly, Madge and Katniss had joined us and the game began. And I forgot my worries watching Cato play. They did well just winning. And after the game I texted Cato to tell him I'd head to the party with the girls.

When we arrive at Marvels house the party was already in full swing, everyone high off the win. Twenty minutes in I separate from my friends to go to the bathroom. I couldn't wait till Cato showed up. As I finished up in the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror. "Everything is going to be okay." I tell myself, I take a deep breth and head back to the party. As I pass a group of people someone puts a drink in my hand. I don't think anything of it and skull it trying to get rid of that anxious feeling inside me. Before I can even make it back to Delly my head starts to spin, I couldn't be drunk off one drink could i?

I start to lose my balance and suddenly a pair of strong arms hold me up. My vision blurs to much to make out his face. My brain becoming to hazy to comprehend what was going on. I hear a voice, "Peet, I think you need to lay down for a bit, common I'll take you to a bedroom and you can rest for a bit."

I couldn't figure out who's voice it was but I slur out "Thanks." Before everything seems to blur to black.

Suddenly I jump at my voice being yelled. How long was I out? I turn to see Cato anger as hell starring at me with Glimmer with a wide smirk on her face. "I told you he was a whore," She pipes up.

I give them a confused look, "What are you talking about? Cato I've missed you."

"Shut up," He yells. "How could you Peeta?"

"What?" I'm really confused what had I done? I look around the room and suddenly my heart sinks because next to me is another shirtless guy. "Cato I didnt." I scramble up to get to him.

"No stop, we are done. Its over." He turns and leaves.

"Cato, stop." As I pull my top on I start to lose my balance again. Wow was I still drunk? I quickly follow him but as I get to the stair my head starts to spin and I fell myself fall and then nothing it's just black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey so here's the ninth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the hunger games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, alittle violence, swearing, OCC-ness and all those bad things.**

**New Chapter YAY! So I re-wrote this chapter like 8 times I ended up with two versions and in the end this one won out. :/ so I hope you like it. It got kinda dark and sad but I promise things will get better... maybe. I'm one of those people who love to have music playing while they read/write and I kind of had a playlist playing which could have totally influenced it. So I thought I might share it wish you now and again, since I drew the emotions from these songs. Beyonce- Heaven. Robot Kosh- Nitesky. Elle Goulding- I know You Care. Of Monsters And Men- Silhouettes. Metric- Gold Guns Girls (Acoustic). Ashley Roberts- Yesterday. So I dunno maybe listen to them while reading? :)**

**MangoMagic17- haha lucky for you I finished another chapter and I know I love Cato's mum she's just so perfect. **

**Conspiration-ult- sorry to disappoint I will have some kink hopefully within the next two chapters. And I feel bad for what does happen to Peeta. Bahaha I know Glimmer really is an evil creature. And don't worry I'm kinda sleeping haha well not at night that much, I'm such a night owl I just have snuggles and a nap in the afternoon. And yes the shower thing happened to me with a really good friend who I consider a sister. :) she came back ten minutes later with a bucket of ice water and threw it on us as revenge. :D**

**pumpkinking5- wow you really know what's going down this chapter. Haha and I hope you like this next chapter even though I don't know I like it myself. **

**ReineDesCoeurs- another chapter YAY. Gosh I don't know if you will like this one though. And yes I get embarrassing sex jokes from my friends all the time. The Yer thing umm well I don't know if it's an Australian thing but I grew up with it and most my friends say it/spell it that way. You will find out know was in the bed but that doesn't really mean exactly what this chapter may be implying. But yer hope you still love the story after reading this :/. **

**Coralyn Rose- Cora thanks for the love and the staking! :D luckily I finished the next chapter and you don't have to wait very long! I know I feel bad for Peeta always having such shitty luck. Lucky most your questions get answered this chapter. And I hope you keep enjoying! Your review means so much and it really does push me to pump out more chapters :), thanks bunches xxx**

He Took My Heart

Chapter Nine

"Cato, stop." As I pull my top on I start to lose my balance again. Wow was I still drunk? I quickly follow him but as I get to the stair my head starts to spin and I feel myself fall and then nothing it's just black.

_I'm running after Cato, forever yelling his name, I can't seem to find him. But I can hear him. 'Why Peeta why? I loved you. Gave you all of me.' It just keeps repeating and trip over on my face. Its all black everything. I crawl into a ball crying hysterically. I don't know how long I'm there crying in the darkness, I just want it to stop._

Slowly I feel myself walking up to a odd beeping. I slowly open my eyes I find it hard to adjust my eyes to all the white. I blink a few times. Was I in hospital? Shit I was, what happened to me? I groan slightly in pain, my body ached everywhere.

"Peeta? Oh thank god you are awake!" I turn to see Delly looking a little worse for wear, her eyes blood shot from crying and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hey," I say my voice hoarse and croaky.

"I'll get you some water and the doctor okay. I'll be back in a second." she rushes out the room leaving me as confused as ever.

A few minutes later she returns with a glass of water. "The doctor will be here soon he is just finishing up on another patient." She puts the cup to my mouth and I take a large mouthful, the water soothing my sore throat.

Then an older man walks in, who I assumed had to be the doctor. "Hello Peeta, I'm Dr. Emmerswan. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car." I groan.

"Okay I'll get something for the pain. Do you remember what happened to you?" He asks while writing something down on my file.

"Um, no not really. I remember being at the party, going to the toilet, then um someone gave me a drink and then everything is hazy and black."

"Okay well you have been unconscious for the last three days. And from the tests we did when you arrived I can tell you that you were drugged. Nothing serious now, just a small amount of GHB was found in your system. It has exited your system now but while under the influence you fell down a flight of stairs. Now you sustained no major injuries you did fracture your left arm, that why it's in a cast. And you banged you head a good few times." I just sat there in shock. Who would drug me? He continued, "Now My Mellark I don't want to be rude or intrusive but I have to ask due to the nature of your situation."

"Okay," I really wasn't liking where this way going and Delly grabbing my hand quickly made me worry even more.

"Alright, have you been involved with more then one sexual partner within the last forty-eight hours before blacking out?"

"What? No just, just, don't say it please don't tell me I, I was," I trail off and start to hyper ventilate.

Delly speaks up, "He has a boyfriend Cato, that's all he would have willingly slept with."

"Okay, well then when you came in the attending nurse did have some concerns and she did a rape kit on you. I'm sorry but it would appear while drugged you have been taken advantage of. The test came back with two sets of DNA. One being your boyfriends and the other by an unknown individual. We didn't find any evidence though that you have been penetrated during the incident."

I couldn't take it anymore I burst out crying. I had been, I couldn't even think it. I just needed Cato, all I wanted was Cato.

"Again I'm sorry, I'll get the nurse to get you something for the pain. And I'm afraid I will have to notify the police that you are awake because they will have a few questions." With that he left the room and I turn to Delly.

"Oh Peet I'm so sorry so so so sorry I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have looked for you after you disappeared."

"It's not your fault, it's not, okay? Where's Cato?" I sniffle trying to stop my crying.

"He's um, he's with Clove. He has come by accouple times. I can call Clove and see if he can come."

"Please I need him right now." I turn to my side facing away from the window.

As Delly leaves I here her bump into the nurse. "Oh Mrs Everdeen sorry."

"It's fine Delly," She walks round to me. "Peeta dear I'm here to give you something to stop the pain you may be experiencing."

"Okay sure." I sit up and watch her put a needle into my arm. And I slowly feel it spread around my body.

The rest of the day is a blur. Whatever they gave me for the pain really made things foggy. The police came and asked me multiple questions, most of which I couldn't even answer. Delly never left my side and my dad rang to let me know he would be back tomorrow after the morning rush to come sign me out. Cato didn't come and I couldn't help but feel like he had abandoned me, like he knew I was dirty now and couldn't be with me anymore. I skipped my dinner instead going to sleep instead.

I awaken to someone holding my hand, kissing my forehead and whispering something over and over. "I'm sorry babe, so sorry."

"Cato?" I ask opening my eyes.

"Peeta, shit you are awake, are you okay? Did you need anything? The doctor? I should have been here all day. I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you." He starts kissing me over and over. And for a second I forget what happened to me and I smile, but then I shift and feel pain shooting up my body.

"Cato what happened?" I ask sadly.

"Peet you need to understand I wasn't thinking. I couldn't find you and Glimmer told me where you were and when I saw you half naked in bed with that guy I just got so angry. I should have listened to you. I know you would never cheat on me but you are so perfect and I so don't deserve you so my insecurities just surfaced and I couldn't face you. I left and apparently you came after me and fell down the stairs.

"Do you know who was in my bed with me?" I ask scared of the answer.

"Yes. Glimmers cousin. I told the police already." he replies looking down in guilt.

"What Glimmer did this to me? She drugged me?" I yell in outrage.

"I guess, I'm so sorry. I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He starts kissing my hand over and over.

"Cato why weren't you here all day?"

"I felt so guilty and stupid and I couldn't face seeing you in here but Clove convinced me to come. And then I had to go down to the police station for more questions and a statement about what happened. Then they cleared me of anything to do with your um." He trails off.

"Assault, you can say it, it's what it was." I say calmly.

"Your assault because you had my DNA all over you. Did the doctors say what he exactly did to you?"

"Not really just that there wasn't any evidence that he actually raped me. Cato after I woke up I, I'm, I thought you didn't want me anymore." I try my best to stay calm and not cry.

"Peeta, never think that, I'm not going anywhere." He replies with a loving smile on his face.

"Cato?" I ask my voice still sounding horrible.

"Yes babe?" He strokes my check.

"Can you stay with my tonight?"

He smiles, "Of course I will."

"Good." I smile at him shifting in the bed to make room form him. As he lays next to me I lay half on top of him, my head on his chest tucked under his chin. "Cato what I'm about to say will probably sound stupid but I need to say it."

"Peeta I love you, just say it."

"Okay I, I don't want you here if you are staying out of guilt or sympathy but because you love me and want to be with me."

He hold around my tightens. "Peet I am here because I love you and that's it. We are going to be fine. Everything will be okay."

"As long as I have you I think it will be." I say as I snuggle my face into his chest feeling safe. I close my eyes and his steady heartbeat reminds me he is here, I'm in his arms and I'm safe.

I wake up the next morning feeling a lot more stable emotionally and my mind feeling less foggy. I snuggle into Cato more never wanting to move again. Cato is snoring lightly and while I lay there I try to think positively, it could have been worse I tell myself. And as I try to work out how best to let go of my inner turmoil there is a knock at the door. I look over to see Chloe walk in with a bag of Cato's stuff in hand.

"Oh Peeta honey, how are you feeling?" Her voice sounding truly concerned.

I smile at her, "I'm doing better. Cato being here has helped a lot."

"Good." She looks at Cato sleeping then turns back to me. "I want you to know that no matter what happens between the two of you, you can always come to me for anything okay? I, well I went through a similar situation when I was in college. Cato doesn't know but I just want you to understand you aren't alone." She grabs my hand looking at me with a caring expression.

I was truly touched by her honestly and willingness to help me. I start to tear up, "Thank you."

"It's okay honey."

I feel Cato start to move and then his eyes flutter open. "Mum what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my two favourite boys. I brought you some clothes. And I talked to your dad and explained why you can't make it to dinner with him tonight."

I feel Cato tense up. "Did you tell him everything?" He asked nervously.

"Cato, I know you aren't ready to tell him yet so no I didn't but he doesn't really understand at the moment because he doesn't have the full story, you going to have to tell him soon." She grabs his hand and squeezes it.

"No mum I can't dad will hate me, and things are already so screwed up I mean Peeta was drugged and practically raped and it's my fault."

"Cato," Chloe and I say at the same time. She looks at me and continues, "It's not your fault alright. Don't you dare think that. We both love you and that's what matters. And your dad will understand okay you can't help who you are. Okay well I have to get to work, I'll be back tonight and I'll bring something to eat."

"Oh I think I'm being released today." I quickly say before she leaves.

"Oh well you are more then welcome to stay at our house if you want but I'm sure your parents will want you home." She kisses us both on the forehead and leaves.

"Seriously I love your mum." I mumble returning to Cato's chest.

"Yeah me to. So tonight what did you want me to,"

I but in before he can finish, "Stay with me."

He chuckles. "Okay sure we can stay at yours." He wraps his arms around me and I slowly fall back asleep. A few hours later the doctor returned to do his final checks and cleared me so I would be able to leave once my dad came and signed me out.

Not an hour later he showed up. "Peeta, son how are you?" He asks before turning to Cato. "Cato good to see you."

"I'm good dad, I just want to get out of here and go home." I reply as I hug him.

"Well I'll go finish signing you out and we can go." He turns round and heads out the door.

"Okay let's get you in some real clothes then." Cato says getting up and pulling clothes out of his bag. "You can borrow some of mine."

I smile at him liking the idea if wearing his clothes. I put on the sweat shorts and hoodie with his help. I immediately love wearing them because they smelled like Cato. I look down at the clothes they were way to big for me. "Lucky theses shorts had a draw string to do up because your clothes are huge on me."

Cato laughs, "You look cute in my clothes." He packs the bag up and as I put my shoes on my dad returns.

"Okay we can get you out of here." He says happily. "I need to place a few orders and pick up a few things so I'll see you at home Peeta. I assume you will be staying as well Cato?"

"Of course." I say grabbing Cato's hand.

"If it's alright?" He looks to my dad.

"I have no problem with it." I hug dad before we spilt up going to separate parts of the car park. We get into Cato's car and drive in silence. One of his hands holding mine.

We arrive home and we walk through the front door of the bakery, my mother and Ryden behind the counter. "Peet, you're out! How are you?" Ry jumps over the counter and hugs me.

"Oww," I laugh as I hug him back. "I'm good just a little sore."

"Sorry I got excited seeing you up and okay." He grins.

"We are going to go lay down for a bit." I tell him.

"Cato staying tonight?" Ry asks. "I'm making dinner tonight."

Before I can answer though my mother yells across the room, "He most certainly is not."

"Mum I need him right," I try to explain but she just cuts me off.

"No listen here boy I have put up with enough of this rubbish and I thought that after what happened to you might wake up and stop this disgusting behaviour!"

"Mother!" Ry pipes up.

"Ryden shut up. Peeta he is not to ever stay under my room again."

After everything that had happened over the past week I start to break down clutching Cato arm for support. Cato turns to Ryden, "Ry can you pack some things for Peeta. We will wait in the car."

"Sure Cato." Ryden gives our mother a nasty look before heading to the back and up the stairs.

I was so surprised at how well Cato seemed to be keeping his anger in check and dealing with my mother right now. He pulls me under his arm and we turn to leave.

Then my mother starts to yell again, "You are no son of mine and you got what you deserved."

I feel so broken and lost then suddenly I feel Cato let go of me and turn. I try to grab him but he was to fast. "You listen to me you pathetic excuse for a mother ever talk to Peeta like that again and I will kill you so fast you won't get time to scream and don't doubt I wouldn't do it bitch." He yells at her. He turns back to me and I can't believe how white my mother had gone. She looked petrified. Cato puts his arm back around me and we head back to his car.

Ryden appears a few minutes later with my duffle bag full of my things. "Peet I'm sorry she's,"

"Ry don't apologise for her, we all knew this day would come. Tell dad I'm sorry but I can't stay here right now." I give him a hug.

"I will. Cato take care of him." He smiles sadly turning to Cato.

"You know I will." Cato replies. We start driving and Cato hands me his phone. "Can you ring my mum and let her know we are coming home and staying there."

"Sure." I say finding her number and pressing call.

It rings a few time before she picks up. "What's up honey? You staying at Peeta's tonight?" she asks.

"It's actually Peeta, Cato's driving right now."

"Oh honey is everything okay?" she sounds suddenly concerned.

"Um well, we, I had some issues at home with my mother so Cato wanted me to tell you that we would be home for dinner after all. And I just wanted to make sure it was still okay for me to stay over, probably for a few nights."

"Oh Peeta of course. I'll bring home some Chinese. Do you have a favourite dish?"

"Satay, but anythings fine really." I reply.

"Okay well I'll see you tonight honey."

"Yeah, bye and thank you." I hang up and hand the phone back to Cato.

"She all good?" Cato asks.

"Yes, but are you?" I was kind of scared at how angry he had gotten.

"I will be, I just snapped. I'm sorry if I scared you I just, she deserved it."

"Thank you." I say leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"For what?" he asks confused.

"For loving me." I start to break down again.

"Peeta don't cry, you deserve to be loved." He pulls my hand up to his face and kisses it.

I try to stop myself crying, "Okay." I reply knowing full well I sounded like I didn't believe him. But I knew deep down I was loved, Cato loved me and with him by my side I would be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so here's the tenth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the hunger games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, alittle violence, swearing, OCC-ness and all those bad things.**

**I apologise for taking so long but I've had a busy few days. I did plan to write up the draft on Wednesday but I unexpectedly went clubbing with a few friends and didn't get back till 530am the next day so thursday I was pretty useless :/. And then Friday night I had snuggle and movie times but he fell asleep through the movie so I grabbed my notebook and went for it heehee shhhhh don't tell him (I was supposed to be spending time with him.) Anyways it's here so rejoice. **

**This chapter is for Conspiration-ult because you said you needed some loving time before everything :D.**

**CrystalXHeartlace- thanks for the loving and coming back to review :). Yeah I wanted it to mirror live today as much as I could, obviously drawing on experiences me and my friends have dealt with. And I totally get what you are saying about how brief Cato's and Peeta's coming out was but for Cato Clove knew and well his mother knew he was atleast sleeping with guys. I do agree with you this story is hell cheesy, it's practically bursting haha hopefully it might evolve into something not so cheesy who knows. And the pet name Clove uses Cat is like the animal so you know xxx**

**Conspiration-ult- As I said above I wrote this chapter for you after I read your review. I just love love your reactions! It may not be really kinky but I hope some smutty goodness will suffice. :D**

**ReineDesCoeurs- thank you thank you thank you :D. So happy you enjoyed that chapter. And yes I love Chloe. And Cato well if this was my life F #$ I'd die from happiness. **

**pumpkinking5- thanks for the continued support and love I know some much happened during that chapter. Well let's hope everything does work out. :D**

He Took My Head

Chapter Ten

I try to stop myself crying, "Okay." I reply knowing full well I sounded like I didn't believe him. But I knew deep down I was loved, Cato loved me and with him by my side I would be alright.

It had been a week since Cato had taken me to stay at his house and while things weren't back to normal I felt like I was getting back to the Peeta I was before everything had happened. I hadn't been back home yet but my dad had come to visit me regularly to check up on us. He told me that after multiple discussions with my mother he had come to the decision that he couldn't stand by and let her treat me the way she did. He told her he wanted a trial separation at the very least. I felt guilty like I had caused their break up but dad told me that while he still loved her they had been unhappy together for awhile and this just happened to be just one of the things they didn't see eye to eye about. And after a talk with Chloe and Cato our parents had come to decide that I'd stay here until my mother found a place and moved out.

Two days later we had a visit from the police department. They explained that they could not charge Glimmer with anything because there was not sufficient evidence she was involved at all. While her cousin would be charged with sexual assault. I felt disappointed and enraged Glimmer was getting away with drugging me but I couldn't do anything about it. And it was that feeling that I couldn't do anything I hated so much. Cato had been furious storming off to the gym that I never even knew existed in the house. He spent hours at the punching bag.

I finally couldn't stand being alone with my thoughts so I went in and for awhile just watched him release his anger, his muscles flexing and moving with such precision, control and power before I asked him to teach me how to punch. After an hour I was exhausted, granted I could only use one of my arms since the other was still fractured. But even though I was tired from all the exercise I like it, it was not only a distraction but a release to all my bottled up emotions. I felt more in control while I was working out with Cato so I had then convinced him to let me work out with him twice a week.

Since my release from the hospital my arm was doing a lot better, I didn't need the cast because it had only been a small fracture but it was still going to take another four to six weeks to be healed properly. That meant I wasn't allowed to do anything physically involving that arm.

During the last two weeks Cato and I hadn't done anything physically at all. I mean we kissed ans snuggled, even showered together but he hadn't tried to have actual sex with me at all and it was starting to get on my nerves. I knew he in a way was just being mindful of me with the assault and my healing arm but I was craving some serious love making. I had at first been subtle leaving hints here and there but they went ignored. I then started to makes moves on him but I was shut down every time. And that evening I wasn't going to wait any longer. I would try again and if he froze me out I'd make it impossible for him to say no.

At first I just purposely took off my tank to train and he did the same. I pretended I had forgotten had to punch so he came up behind me, his chest pressed to my back as he held my arm showing me how to move. I purposely pushed my ass out to rub up against his crotch but he once again ignored it even though I could feel he had gotten turned on down there.

Then his phone rang and he turned away from me and answered it. "Hey Clove what's up?" He stood with his back to me and suddenly I had an idea and Clove right now was the perfect distraction. I walked up behind him and made sure there wasn't anything on the floor behind him he could hurt himself on. I quickly grabbed his shoulders pulling him down and backwards and at the same time I used one of my legs to kick out the back of his feet so he fell backwards on his ass with a loud thug. I felt a prick of guilt surface but I had to act fast.

He let out a pained groan, the phone still up to his ear. "What the hell Peeta?" he growls as I climb onto his lap. I used all my body weight to force him to lay down on the floor. As soon as he was fully on his back I attack his neck and collar bone with kisses and bites. I feel him freeze up for a second before I heard Clove's voice through the phone and he remember he was still on the phone. "Huh, sorry what was that Clove?" he asks, still distracted from my sudden horniness.

I continue to kiss his neck and starts rubbing my hips up against his. "You wanted to know if me and Peeta wanted to go to the movies with you and Marvel?" I lift my head and look him in the eyes shaking my head. "Yeah um, nah sorry Peet isn't really in the mood to go out." I purposely grind down with more force. "Ah, SHIT, um Clove I've really got to go. I'll text you later." He quickly hangs up and I smirk at him. "Peeta what's going on?"

"Cato we haven't had sex in forever." I say returning to his neck.

"Peeta." He tries to push me off him but I don't budge.

"Cato seriously what's the problem? I know you want to be careful and sensitive to what happened to me but right now I need you, I need you to show me you still love me. To forget about what happened and distract me." I look him in the eyes and I see a conflicted look expressed on his face suddenly.

"I don't want you to feel like we have this for me and I'm scared I'd hurt you some how or it would be to soon and damage you emotionally." I couldn't believe the amount of thought he had put into it.

"I'm going to be okay. I just want things back to normal, and normal for us is sex. I love you and you love me so please it's me who really wants no needs you and it right now."

He seems to think for a minute, "Okay but at any time you need to suddenly stop tell me."

I roll my eyes at him, "I will now can we take this back to the bedroom?"

Finally the cocky grin I loved graced his face. "Okay, lead the way."

We get up and I take his hand and drag him towards his room. He closes the door behind him, luckily Chloe had to stay back at work late due to the fact a shipment of new art had come in six hours late. I stand at the end of his bed facing it my back turned to Cato. I wait for a second and as I hoped he puts his arms around me from behind and starts kissing my neck. I just stand there and enjoy the feeling of his hands roaming every inch of my chest and arms. He starts to grind up against me and I can feel he is already completely hard. I let out a little giggle.

"What?" Cato asks between kisses.

"Nothing," I say turning to face him while still in his arms.

"Tell me." He starts kissing up my jaw, "Please."

I wrap my good arm around his neck and use my other to push down his pants once I had pushed enough gravity takes over and they fall to the ground. As soon as he finishes stepping out of them I purposely grab his manhood roughly making his jump and squirm, letting out a breath in slight pain. "This, you are so eager." I look him in the eyes before lightly licking the side of his jaw.

"And you aren't?" He retorts as he grabs my chin and guided my face to his and he kisses me aggressively. He starts to kiss down my jaw, stopping at my neck to bite and suck it. He finds my sensitive part of my neck and I let out a moan. He then at a painfully slow pace makes his way down my chest playing with my nipple and then licking ever one of my six abs. When he reaches my wait line he's fully on his knees. He licks a line just above my shorts before scraping his teeth down from my navel to my shorts, grabbing the top of them with his teeth.

Once they are at me feet I step out of them and wait to see what Cato does next. He starts to mouth my cock still trapped in my underwear. I start moaning and I feel him grin against me. His hands slowly move up the back of my legs and find their way under my boxer briefs, his hands grabbing onto both my cheeks. "Cato god." I moan out as he start to spread and massage my cheeks. My right hand falls behind me landing on the bed frame as I lean on if for support, my left comfortably resting in his hair. I was loving the friction but I wanted skin on skin contact. I tangle my hand in hair and pull his head back so he's looking up at me. "Cato." I plead and he just smirks sexily.

"Alright, but know I'm going to call you puppy again if you keep looking at me with those eyes of yours like that."

He goes to pull down my boxer briefs but I quickly release me grip on his hair and slap him over the head. "I told you not to call me that." I say in a assertive voice.

He looks up at me and I see a sudden spark in his eyes. He stands unexpectedly and pulls my towards the wall. He steps out of the way and forcefully pushes me up against the wall, him now up against my back with my chest pressed up against the cold wall. I whimpered at the contracting temperatures, the cold wall in front of me and Cato's warm body up against my back.

"You also told me you really like it rough." He whispers up against my ear, his lips lightly caressing my ear as he spoke. A shiver is sent down my spine immediately. I was a raw bundle of nerves, his touch sending me crazy. He yanks down my underwear till they are sitting just above my knees, my legs to spread for them to fall down. I feel him pull down his and then he grinds up against me, his hand firmly on my hip. "Want it Peet?"

"God, Yes just do it!" I exclaim, I was putty in his hands. My hands try to grab onto anything for support but fail miserably against the cold wall. He kisses down my neck and I get caught up in it before he suddenly bites down hard, at the same time he pushes himself into me. I cry out in agony, it only turning me on more. He starts to lick at the new bite mark, it was definitely deeper then all the others, soothing the marks but his hips stood still pressed up against me. I got annoyed being stuck between him and the wall, my cock stuck pressed up against the wall with him pushed right up against me, meaning I could move at all. "Cato if you are going to fuck me then fucking fuck me already!"

He bites me again st my outburst but does as he is told and starts to pound into me at an aggressive speed that sends me into pleasure overdrive. He detaches from my neck, his lips back at my ear again. "Peeta keep bossing me around its fucking hot." He whispers into my ear.

I'm lost for words for a second, aggressive Cato likes to be bossed around huh? I smirk against the wall. "Fuck me Cato, do it." he moves faster an harder. At the force he was pounding into me I end up having to stand up on my tip toes completely pressed to the wall. I start moaning after every ferocious thrust. "Fuck Cato, harder." I didn't even think it was possible but I say it anyway caught up in the moment. Somehow Cato complies, I let out another cry this time due to Cato continually hitting my prostate. If this wall hadn't of been holding me up I would be face first on the floor immobilised by pleasure.

I don't even know how long we had been going for but my voice was getting hoarse. Which lend me to believe it had to of been awhile. I pushed my hips back as much as possible to meet with his thrusts. It caused my cock to rub up against the wall, I wasn't going to last much longer I could feel it. "Cato I'm close, cum for me. Fucking make me cum and cum in my baby."

Cato let's out a growl and starts to lose his tempo, his thrusts getting sporadic. He licks down my my neck and bites down again and I'm gone. I cry out in pure ecstasy cumming onto the wall I'm pressed against. Cato reaching his own orgasm simultaneously. He stays there completely inside me and bucks his hips a few more time riding out his orgasm before kissing me neck.

"That was fucking amazing babe." He huskily whispers into my ear. I was wordless in my post sex state. He slowly pulls out and I feel his cum slowly running down my right thigh. I stay pressed up against the wall unable to move. This was everything I had need it to be. I suddenly jump almost falling over into cato as there is a knock at Cato's bedroom door.

"Boys come down stairs once you have showered and cleaned up. I don't know if you ate but I'm making some toasted foccacias." Chloe calls out in a amused tone.

I can feel heat rush to my face. "Sure mum sounds great, be out soon." Cato replies with a shout. I turn around and look at him with a questioning look. "What? I'm starving after that. Come on let's shower."

"Umm I don't know if I can walk properly after that," I say with a fraction of embarrassment in my voice.

"Okay then." He closes the small gap between us and I wrap Mt arm around his neck as he lifts me from the back of my thighs. I lazily wrap my legs around his hips and rest my head against his shoulder. I was really warn out. Cato carries me to the bathroom, putting me down for a second to open the door of the shower and turn on the water. After it's a good temperature he picks my back up and stands under the water. We just stay there for awhile. Then Cato kisses my forehead, "Okay babe, I've go to put you down so I can wash us."

I nod against his should loosening my grip from around his neck and I put my feet to the floor. Cato pumps some body wash onto his hand before turning to me and starts washing me from my chest down my body. When he come up over my shoulders and neck I hiss in pain as the soap stings the bite marks Cato had made. "Sorry babe." He looks at me apologetically.

"It's okay, got to do it anyway." He continues to was down my body until I'm fully washed. He starts to wash himself. "Turn around." I say my voice sounding even worse now. He does as I say ans I put some body wash into my hands and start to wash his back slowly making my way down his sides until I'm soaping up his ass. I purposely spread them more the necessary and let me figures slightly press into his hole.

"Peet, what are you doing down there?" I hear nerves but also lust in his voice.

"Nothing we haven't done before." I say trying to sound innocent pushing my finger in more before stopping. "Your mum is waiting for us." I wash away the soap and he turns around kissing my passionately.

"Peeta Mellark if I didn't know better I'd think you were still horny and not only did you seem to want to fuck me but somehow aren't spent after what just happened."

I giggle, "No I'm spent. But after food who knows what I'll be up for." we had switched it up before and while we both enjoyed it we really did prefer it the other way. That being said we were never closed off from the idea when ever either of us wanted to reverse the roles.

"Well then mister let's get out of here and eat so we can get back to my bed faster." He replies turning off the water.

"We never really made it to your bed Cato." I say matter of factually. "The cum that's still on the wall is proof of that."

"Oh yeah, better clean that up." Cato walk out of the bathroom with his towel. He returns and puts it into the washing basket a minute later. I hang mine up before following back into the room. I put on a some sweats and a tank as Cato puts on a pair of very low riding black gym shorts. I head for the door looking back to make sure Cato was following me. I slowly head down the stairs, my backside sore as anything. As I limp into the kitchen I am met with Chloe looking up at us with a knowing look, followed by a slight grin.

"I was wondering when I'd come home to that sound. Peeta do you want a bag of frozen peas to sit on?"

Cato barks out in laughter. I scowl at him and smack him over the head as I carefully sit down. "Ow! What was that for?" He scowls back at me.

"This is your fault." I say trying to stay still so it didn't hurt at all.

"Excuse me I'm pretty sure you are the one who initiated the sex and as I recall you were the one telling me to go harder."

I blush looking at Chloe who had stopped what she was doing gleefully watching us bicker. I sign knowing I couldn't deny it. "Chicken, avocado and cheese alright Peeta?" She asks. I think she took pity on me thankfully changing the subject. It amazed me how open Cato and Chloe were with each other. I envied their relationship so much. I wasn't that open with any of my family, Ryden was close but still I would have loved to have a mother so liberal, open and loving as Chloe.

"Yer, that sounds so good right now." I reply. We make small talk while Chloe cooked and we ate. The food was amazing as always but I was really ready for sleep. After we finally finished I looked at the time. Shit no wonder I was about to slip into a coma, it was after 2am. Where had the night gone? We say goodnight and I hug Chloe before heading to Cato's room. Without I word I crawl into his head and Cato joins me a second later. He lays behind me and puts his arms around me pulling me back into his chest.

"Love you babe." He says as he nuzzles his neck.

"You too mister." I snuggle back into him and close my eyes, sleep taking over my body quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey so here's the tenth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the hunger games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, alittle violence, swearing, OOC-ness and all those bad things.**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! While mine wasn't perfect I did enjoy mine. This chapter would have been up earlier but for some reason it wouldn't load properly. Also I apologise for all the mistakes in the last chapter I had checked it for mistakes but I think I forgot to save after and put up the earlier version. Anyhoo all good now I'll probably go through it and update later :D. As I have said before I really do appreciate the reviews and well if you can please do. I love the input specially telling me where you would like to see the story go. But yer please if you do have the time I'd love it :).**

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the last couple I wanted the whole special day for them to really be one chapter so I had to stop early. But yeah hope you enjoy it. A lot of talking and abit of fluff for this chapter. Xxxx oh and I hope to have the next chapter up before new years but if I don't I promise to get it up by the third of Jan. **

**pumpkinking5- so glad you still enjoy it, I didn't think I would be past ten chapters so quickly! I know I really wanted to show that they know each others hot spots because I mean you should know having been together for the time they had. Again thank you for the continued support. X**

**ReineDesCoeurs- so so so glad you thought it was hot every time I write smut I feel like I can't portray it well enough and there is a disconnect. So I'm really glad you thought it was hot. And Peeta, yes I loved him in this chapter it just came out right for me. Honestly I'm in love with Chloe character I really want her to be sweet but at the same time kind of the comic relief from all the seriousness and sex :D. Thanks so much for sticking around! Xxx**

**Conspiration-ult- YAY I did well. :D I'm so so so happy you enjoyed it and thought it was hot and beautiful and dirty all at the same time. God if I had been there I'd would have just sat down with some popcorn and watched... now I'm totally jealous dammit why isn't this real life! And totally the chapter was for you. And please whenever you do wanna see something let me know and hopefully I can work it in. Thanks bunches xxxxx**

He Took My Heart

Chapter Eleven

"Love you babe." He says as he nuzzles his neck.

"You too mister." I snuggle back into him and close my eyes, sleep taking over my body quickly.

On Sunday evening my dad visited, taking me out for dinner by ourselves so we could talk. About what I wasn't sure and honestly I was kind of nervous about all the possibilities. But I couldn't bail I needed to know and dad had been so supportive so far. We went to a small restaurant, sitting in a booth for more privacy. I looked over the menu reading it slowly deciding what to get. Once we had both decided what we wanted we ordered.

As soon as the waiter left my dad cleared his throat awkwardly. "Peeta, I wanted to have dinner just the two of us because I have had some time to process and think about well, your preferences. I did some research just to better prepare and understand it all." He looks down for a second before looking back at me. "Because I'm your father and you are supposed to come to me for answers about love and sex and life but I'm the one with all the questions. So I wanted to just address them all early and then maybe I can understand better. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't come to me with any of your problems."

I just think for a second, digesting what he had just said. I knew this would be awkward and embarrassing for both of us but if I had started to let him in and open up to him I guess I should be a hundred per cent up front. "Okay, sure dad ask away." I say as I give him a reassuring smile.

"Right well firstly how long have you know you, um, felt that way about boys?" He stammers out.

"Um well honestly I'm not that sure. I remember not realising at the time having little crushes on Ryden's friends when I was like six or eight. It wasn't till I was around thirteen I thought something was wrong with with me. And I tried pushing it away and be normal but then Cato came around and I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to but the way he looked at me, held me it felt so right. I realised that something that felt to good and right couldn't be wrong."

"Peeta I'm," He starts to break down, "God, I'm so sorry I should have been there for you and the fact you didn't feel like you could come to me. I should have been a better father."

"Hey. Dad you are a good father. I didn't come to you because well yeah the thought that maybe telling you meant you wouldn't love me anymore was always in the back of my mind. I know it sounds stupid but it happens to so many kids. I didn't tell you because that would have meant it was real, after telling you I wouldn't be able to go back to hiding it." I grab his hand and squeeze it. "Dad you did the best you could and this isn't your fault. Its just how I was born, you are here now and that's what counts."

It's quiet for awhile and our food arrives. As I pick up my fork to eat my pasta he clears his throat again. "So you love him?" He asks.

I smile at him. "I really do."

"I just want to understand and you don't have to answer this but I assume that you well, um, what's the right way to put this... you receive?"

I blush immediately. "Well yes, most of the time. But while I prefer it that way we do reverse the roles sometimes because we are equals in our relationship."

"I see. Ah, so you well you enjoy it then? And you are being safe?" He asks even more awkwardly then before.

"Yes dad I do like it or I wouldn't do it. Um well we don't always use protection but we are safe. We both get regular check ups and we don't sleep with anyone else so it's okay." I reply trying hard to sound as normal as possible.

"Peeta even if he says that he won't it can only take,"

I cut him off, "Dad please, I know, it's okay."

He continues anyway. "I just want you to be safe."

"Okay dad I understand." I grumble out.

"So Cato's the only boy you have be sexually active with?" He asks to my disbelief. He really had a lot of questions.

"What does that even mean? I've only had actual sex with Cato yes, but before Cato I did mess around with this guy, I guess I was kind of experimenting but yeah just Cato."

"I see, well than I want you to know no matter what I do still love you, and I don't judge you. I'm so relieved you feel comfortable enough open up to me and be honest. The more I read to try to understand it all I began to understand it's not a choice and what you are feeling isn't wrong. If you ever feel you need someone out side of the family and your friends to talk to we can arrange that. I'm not saying you need professional help just that I read that can help sometime if you had conflicting emotions and thoughts about who you are. I want you to understand my biggest concern was people in the world not being tolerant and understanding and life being harder for you."

I smile at him warmly. "Dad I'm going to be fine. I have Cato, you, Chloe, Ryden and my friends. And I promise if I ever have an issue with someone I'll tell you. I mean it was harder lying to myself and everyone. Now being out, sure I have people who like mum openly hate me but I was teased before anyway. Being open and upfront about it, I feel loved more for the real me. Being myself fully it really does take a huge weight off your shoulders." I say then shovel another fork full of food into my mouth.

"Peeta, your mother has found a place, she's going to move out in two weeks. And I want you to come home." He says, obviously nervous I wouldn't want to.

"I will. I miss you and Ryden. As much as I'll miss staying at Cato's the bakery is my home." I reassure him.

"Well he is welcome to stay over when ever you want. As long as you keep your grades up. And you do all your homework. Oh and go to sleep at a reasonable hour on week nights."

I laugh at him. "We do and will dad. You wouldn't mind if I stayed there, at his house some nights? I've kind of gotten used to sharing a bed with him. I sleep better in his arms."

"I have no problem with that but Peeta you are only sixteen and your relationship with Cato is already so serious."

"Dad I love him, and a serious relationship is better then me bringing home a random guy home every weekend." I reason, I knew he would have an issue with how serious I was about the boy I love.

"I suppose, still you are only sixteen. I don't want to hear about you guys getting engaged or something atleast for another five years. We both aren't old enough for that yet."

"I promise dad." I smile at him. The thought of Cato proposing someday made me feel tingles throughout my body.

"What are you going to do when he graduates next year and you are a senior in high school while he's off at college?"

"Um, honestly I hadn't given that much thought yet. We haven't discussed any of that kind of stuff yet. I mean I'm sure we will work something out when the time comes." I suddenly felt like that was a major priority to work out because I didn't want to lose him to the long distance curse like so many before us.

"Well you best put some thought into that soon son."

"I will." I had already started. Maybe I could graduate early so I could go to college with him somehow. But what college would both want to go to? Would we want to go to the same college? I started to get anxious.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as my dad starts to speak. "Alright well do we want dessert?"

"Um, sure." I try to sound not so concerned. He waves over the waiter and he hands us the dessert menu. I order a sticky date pudding and give him back the menu before turning back to dad. "Dad, why does mother hate me so much?" I ask looking down at my empty spare plate.

"Peeta, I don't know if she hates you. You have to understand when you were born she became very depressed. I don't know if she ever fully recovered from it. There was always a disconnect between the two of you. I had hoped as you got older your relationship with her would change and grow into something more positive and loving. But it never did and I'm sorry for that. For not realising it earlier and making you endure what you did, I honestly don't know how you are so positive and loving after everything." He said sadly.

"I don't know she made me stronger being the way she was. And if I didn't have Cato and my friends I think I would probably be completely different. Who knows where I would be today."

"That's also something I wanted to bring up, you haven't ever thought of hurting yourself before have you?"

"Oh god no. Dad I couldn't do that, no matter how bad things were I never thought about that." I say slightly defensively. I didn't mean for it to sound that way but I was a little insulted he thought I could be suicidal.

"Good." He seemed very relieved. "The things I read on the Internet got me so nervous I can't remember what it exactly said but it was along the lines of gay teens are atleast four times more likely to attempt suicide, or the suicide rate is four time higher in gay teens then straight one, I really can't remember. But I got so concerned after reading it all."

I smile reassuringly again. "Well you have nothing to worry about."

Our desserts arrive. "I'm thankful for that." He says as he starts to eat his apple pie. "Peeta this has been so good for us, I'm glad you came I really am. And I know I'm still awkward and don't really know how to act or say but we are taking steps in the right direction I think."

"Me too, I feel so old and grown up having all these conversations." I joke.

"I'm proud of you son."

"And I'm proud of you dad." I suddenly come to realisation that while I won't have the exact relationship as Cato had with Chloe I'll have one a good with my dad. Knowing he went to all that problem to really understand and educate himself, it meant so much to me. We finish up and he drove me back to Cato's house. Before I get out I turn to him and hug him. "Thanks for tonight dad, I love you."

He let's go and smiles at me. "I love you too son."

I get out the car and head towards the front door. I turn around before I get there and wave as he drives away. I get to the door and see a envelope taped to the door with my name on the front of the envelope. I pull it off the door and open it smiling instantly seeing Cato's hand writing.

It read:

Peeta,

I know technically we haven't been together officially for very long. But I love you and well at this point in our relationship I think this is the next step for us. Especially since you are staying here. Inside the envelope is a freshly cut key to the house, it's all yours. I know it's not really that big of a deal but still I want it to be special, so come up to bed when you are finally home and snuggle with me.

I love you.

You perfect boyfriend.

Cato.

P.s. If you want to make up for not being with me for a night you should wears those pink boxers you wore the night we got back together. X.

I smile taking out the key seeing it was engraved. I run my thumb over the inscription before reading it. 'Because you unlocked my heart.' I turn over the key reading the over side. 'My heart is yours, love C.'

I quickly put the letter in my pocket I was going to save this letter forever. But right now though all I wanted to do is kiss him forever. I stumble a few time trying to get the door open in a rush. I lock it behind me and half run up the stairs to Cato's room. I open the door slowly not wanting to wake him if he had gone to sleep. I am surprised to see no Cato instead the room is lite up with hundreds of candles all over the room. I was a little confused, Cato wasn't exactly a romantic kind of guy. "Cato?" I call out. Where was he hiding? Had he even done this? Suddenly there is arms around my waist and I jump before realising it was Cato.

He kisses my neck. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He keeps kissing my neck. "Did you like your present?"

"Absolutely." I say turning in his arms. "You do all this for me?"

"Yeah, well I don't know if you remember but tomorrows date, it's the anniversary of the first time we slept together. Two whole years ago, on a Friday night. Remember I had been flirting with you for months and you kept shooting me down. But luckily for me Delly got you drunk and you somehow got my number and told me to meet you in Marvels guest room. Best night of my life, finally getting to have you. It being the start of our relationship, however screwed up it was at the start." He slowly leans down, his lips against my ear. "And I fucked your brains out."

I blush and giggle. "Is that so?" His breath against my ear turning me on so much.

"Obviously, I mean after that you couldn't keep your hands off my cock." He pulls away and smirks at me before bringing his lips to mine. He stops after a minute. "How was dinner with your dad?"

"Interesting, he did some self educating on the whole gay thing. He just had some questions and wanted to show he was supportive and remind me again he still loved me."

"Peet that's so good, you must be so happy." He exclaims.

"Yeah I am, um, Cato he wants me to move back home. Mother found a place and she should be out of the house in two weeks."

"I see." He let's go of me.

"Your disappointed." I say looking at his face.

"I mean yeah. I always knew you would have to move back. I don't know part of me hoped she never moved out so I could keep you here forever. I know it's selfish and stupid it just sucks because I liked having you in my arms every morning when I woke up."

"Hey we can still do that, we will just have to alternate between houses." I smile at him, knowing he felt the same way just confirmed in my mind how right for each other we really were.

He smiles back at me. "Okay sounds like a plan."

"He did actually bring up something which we really do need to work out at some point in the not so distant future."

"Oh yeah what's that?" He asks kissing mu forehead.

"You going to college and me being still in high school." I say my anxiety returning.

Cato puts he arms around me, instantly I feel better. "Oh, yeah that is something we will have to discuss and work out but can we talk about it later? Right now I just want to kiss my boyfriend."

I smile at him putting my arms around his neck. "Sure we can."

"I have a romantic dinner worked out for tomorrow night since its been two years of us fucking."

"Cato romantic and fucking can't go in the same sentence together. It sounds so wrong." I say playfully.

"So wrong it's right?" He smirks raising an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes. "You are such a loser." I pull him in for a quick kiss. "So tomorrow I have to wear those pink boxers huh?"

"Hell yes you do." He replies kissing me passionately.

"And tonight we are just going to kiss all night?" I tease.

He kisses me in reply. "Maybe a little more then just kiss."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey so here's the twelfth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the hunger games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, alittle violence, swearing, OOC-ness and all those bad things.**

**Sorry for the long delay, I was having some trouble with the direction on the story, and my other story My Fate Re-Written keeps distracting me. Not that I don't love this story it's just my other story's plot is so much more worked out at the moment then this one's. I promise though I will keep with this story it may be just weekly updates now though. And if you haven't checked out my other story, please do I would love some feedback. I hope you all had an amazing NYE. And thank you for sticking with the story and the continued support! Xoxoxoxo**

**Oh warning smut ahead for those who don't like it. So yeah you have been warned. **

**pumpkinking5- so glad you liked the conversation between Peeta and his dad. I really wanted to show how much Peeta's dad was trying and showing how much he supported Peeta. And I'm happy you like the Cato/Peeta interaction I took the fluff level up a meter haha. Thanks you for the continued support xo.**

**Conspiration-ult- thank you! Yeah I didn't want it just brush over all the issues between Peeta and his dad and I wanted it to be as positive as possible while being seemingly real. And don't worry I'll work it out and I do have afew possible ideas which could make it alittle sad in coming chapters. Xoxoxoxox**

**ReineDesCoeurs- :D sweetness level overload! So happy you like the chapter and I agree I'm totally jealous of Peeta, Cato really is the perfect boyfriend. (*signs* why can't I have that :/) xoxoxoxo**

**Peeto4eva- thanks so much! And I will continue on because I myself do love this story. :). Xoxo**

He Took My Heart

Chapter Twelve

"And tonight we are just going to kiss all night?" I tease.

He kisses me in reply. "Maybe a little more then just kiss."

The next day we were late for school. It was totally Cato's fault, he got 'distracted' by me in the shower and thirty minutes later I was washing myself again. I was excited to have this dinner with Cato, we hadn't really gone out on dates together. Not that I really minded since I was with him twenty-four seven anyway. But it was something normal couples did, and I liked feeling like just because I was dating guy it meant nothing different then if I was dating a girl.

As instructed I wore the pink underwear Cato seemed to love so much. We came home after school having a few hours until the reservation at the restaurant. I crawled onto the bed and sat against the headboard.

"So I have a few surprises install for you Mr Mellark." Cato says as he sits next to me.

"Really? What are they? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" I say excitedly.

He smiles at me before getting off the bed and reaches under it pulling out two bags and putting them on the bed before sitting back next to me. "So the first present is really for me, but the second one especially for you."

"Gimme gimme gimme!" I say as I reach my hands out towards the gifts.

Cato pulls them out of reach and shakes his head. "Nope not until I get a kiss."

"Fine." I say as I get up, swinging a leg over him so I was straddling his hips. I kiss him acouple times and try to cheekily grab the gifts without him noticing. I just get my finger tips onto the bags before they are yanked away from me and I'm pushed off him, landing on my back. "But why?"

"Because you tried to steal them away." He retorts as he climbs over me until he is hovering over me.

I put my arms around his neck and pull him down into a kiss. "Please." I say between kisses.

"See that wasn't that hard was it." He smirks at me before returning to sit against the headboard.

I crawl back over and sit down trying to be patient. He hands me the first bag and I quickly stick my hands into it. I feel soft material, did he buy me clothes? How was that more of a present for him? I look at him confused, his smile just widening and I pull out the clothing. "Is this a joke?"

"Nope." He laughs at me. "Told you it was for me."

"Where did you even get them all?" I ask as I start to go through and count how many I had.

"Delly helped me." He replies happily. "Now you have no excuse you can wear a pair every day and still have spairs.

"I'm going kill her." I say as I hold up the ten pairs of underwear in my hands. Most being an exact replicate of the pink ones I had on just in differing colours. There was a few thongs and jockstraps in the mix aswell. "Seriously what is your fascination with me and these underwear?"

"You don't like them?" He says sounding a little hurt.

"Cato it's not that I just want to know why?"

"I dunno they really turn me on and the first time you every wore a pair of those even if it started out as a crap night we ended up back together. So they are lucky sexy underwear." He looks away from me.

"Okay that makes more sense, I'll wear them I promise but not everyday okay, there is no way I am going to wear them at school when we have gym, I wouldn't be able to get changed infront of anyone." I say caressing his check.

"Okay I can live with that." He says perking up again. "Okay time for present number two." He hands me the second bag, which was a lot smaller then the first hand been.

I open the bag to find a small box in a ribbon inside. "Cato this looks expensive, you shouldn't have. And when did you even get time to buy this without me around?"

"Remember the day we went to the mall with mum and she dragged you into that shoe shop while I went to the toliet? Well she was just distracting you so I could buy it." He smiles again and watches as I undo the ribbon.

"Before I open this though tell me it's not an engagement ring or something crazy is it? Because if it is I'll probably die from a heart attack." I ask seriously hoping it wasn't, I definitely not ready for that step in our relationship yet.

"Peet, don't be stupid we are to young for that, you are going to have to wait until you are atleast eighteen for that gift." He jokes.

"Okay." I smile at him and lift the lid. I was shocked, it was a beautiful bracelet. It was black thick string with sparkling silver balls intertwined around it. I pull it out noticing each ball had a letter on it 'Mine Forever' it spelt out. I roll my eyes at him. "Typical, help me put it on." I say as I hand it to him.

"You do like it though?" He asks as he puts it over my hand and tightens it so it wouldn't fall off.

"Ofcourse I do." I say pulling him into a kiss. "Granted the message it alittle pretentious I love it. So now if people don't realise you have 'claimed' me by the hickeys forever marring my neck and shoulders they will know looking at this bracelet."

"Exactly, you are all mine and I don't share." He says trying to pull me in for another kiss.

"Nope it's time for your present." I reply.

He looks surprised. "You got me something?"

"Well kind of, you have two presents aswell. The first is hidden in my draw over there." I point to the chest of draws on the other side of the room. I watch as Cato gets up, walks over to them and starts rummaging through them. He pulls out a box and walks back over to bed. I smile at him. "Don't read the letter now do it while I'm asleep or in the shower or something, it's embarrassing and stupid."

"Why it can't be that bad." He says as he goes to open it.

"Cato please, just wait until later okay." I beg.

"Fine, but you owe me." He says kissing me on the check. Before opening the box. The first thing he pulls out is a photo frame with a photo of us taken by Delly a few weeks ago at a party. He smiles at me putting it on his bedside table. "That's cute."

"I know that's why I put it in there." I reply resting my head on his shoulder. Next he pulls out a pair of handcuffs. I look up at him biting my lip. "Well I had to get a new pair since you broke the last ones."

"Tonight's going to be fun then." He smirks, continuing to empty the box. He pulls out a box much like the one he had just given me. "Babe I don't wear jewellery"

"I know it's nothing sparkly okay, I didn't know what to get you honestly." I sign, really hoping he kind of liked it.

"Good." He opens up the box to reveal a large watch. "Babe, you did good, I love it."

I kiss quickly while he puts it on. "Are you sure you like it?"

"Babe, it's from you, of course I do. It is actually a genuinely nice watch. Actually it's the exact same one I pointed out to my mother. You had her take me there on purpose didn't you." He says turning to me once he had put in on.

"Maybe." I laugh. "Finish opening your presents."

He smiles at me before returning to the box, all that was left was a note. He picks it up and reads it out loud. "Your last gift is in the bathroom cupboard." I smile as he gets up and walks into the bathroom. As soon as he is out of sight I quickly strip down to my underwear and sit in the middle of the bed holding the handcuffs. "Babe I can't find anything in here." He yells out.

"Oh, maybe I left it in a draw." I say pretending like I had forgotten to put something in there.

He walks out of the bathroom, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees me on the bed. "Babe?"

"Well maybe I lied, maybe your second present is actually already on the bed." I say trying my hardest to sound sexy.

"I can live with that." He responds as he pulls his shirt over his head. As he walks over to the bed he kicks off his shoes and pulls off his jeans.

"Stop. Before we have sex I have a little show for you, go sit down on the chair over there." I point to the wooden chair at Cato's study desk.

He does at he is told and pulls the chair out turning it around to face me. "So what does this 'show' of yours in tale?" He asks as I get off the bed.

"You'll see soon enough." I say walking over to the light switch and turning them down so there is only enough light to be able to see. I close all the curtains and walk over to his sound system. I plug my ipod in and turn the volume up before pressing play. Tinashe's Vulnerable starts to blare out the speakers.

I slow walk over to Cato, swinging my hips purposely as I took each step. Once I reached him I slowly spin around rolling my hips. I dance as sexually as I can. I end up facing away from him crawling away, popping my ass as I did before standing again and walking back to him. I straddle his hips my arms around his neck. I bounce up and down and grind on him before leaning down to lick up his ear. I get off him and circle around him planting kisses on his neck as I do. Once I'm back infront of him I lean back my head on his shoulder I use his knees to hold myself up enough that my back and ass aren't touching him. I slowly bring my ass down to grind it into his crotch. I can feel he's already turned on. I am grinding to the beat before I whisper into his ear. "So since this is your present I guess you can decide who is the one getting handcuffed right now." I get up and I pick up the handcuffs as I get onto the bed I twirl the handcuffs around my finger.

He gets on the bed and takes them from me. "I think that maybe right now... you should handcuff me to the bed. Peeta that was so sexy." His eyes full of lust.

"Really? Okay, lay down then." I take the cuffs from his hands and once he lays down I straddle his waist and cuff him the the headboard. "Aren't you scared I'm just going to do what I did last time you were in this situation?"

I watch him think it over for a second before lustfully smiling at me. "Nope not at all because this time I'll admit you are the one in charge."

Hearing him say that turns me on that little bit more. "Good boy." I tease getting off him. "Lift your hips so we can get those ugly boxer briefs off you." He does as he is told and I pull them down and then off his legs, throwing then to the ground.

"Peet, I want it both ways right now. I want you in me and then me in you."

I smile at him while I start to kiss down his chest. "How bad Cato? Tell me."

"So fucking bad, ah god Peet, suck me off." He whines.

"Sorry what?" I say licking his length.

"Please, please please do it."

I chuckle at him before I open my mouth and slowly start sucking him. I slowly work my way down his length and back up. After afew minutes I am almost able to get all the way down it. The whole time Cato moans my name, over and over. I take him being distracted to my advantage and while I continue with my mouth I put some lube onto my finger and circle it around his entrance. I slowly push it in and over the next ten minutes I work my way up to three fingers.

"Peet, I'm ready." He moans. I drop his cock from my mouth and remove my fingers. He whines at both stopping as I pull off myown underwear and pour more lube onto my cock. I line up and slowly push the head in. I wait for a few seconds before continuing to slowly push all the way in. Cato wraps his legs my waist as I wait for him to adjust. "Alright move."

"Okay." I say as I slowly pull out and push back in. "You alright?"

"Yeah, great." He says through gritted teeth. "Seriously babe don't stop."

"Alright." I slow start to pick up my pace and we both really get into it. Soon enough I'm pounding into him, while he lays there his moans getting louder and louder. I couldn't deny I was enjoying myself but I knew I would be enjoying myself more if I was bouncing on his cock. "Cato, can we switch it up, I need you in me."

He opens his eyes and smiles at me. "Sure babe."

I pull out slowly. Cato groans at the loss. "Wait I have an idea."

"What?" He asks trying to sit up to see what I was doing.

I return with my hand behind my back. "How would you feel if maybe we move this back to the chair so we can both get fucked at once?"

"Huh?" Cato looked so confused.

I pull out the dildo that was in my underwear draw, I had brought it with me when I went back to get more of my things when I was kicked out. "Well we put the dildo on the chair and then you would sit on it then I would sit on you and while you fucked me you would be fucking yourself on the dildo."

"Would that work?" He asks, I could here excitement in his voice.

"Sure it will, I watched it in a porn once." I reply before I realise what I had said. I go over and release Cato from the cuffs.

"You watched porn without me?" He asks pretending to sound hurt.

"Maybe now and again." I reply grabbing the lube. I squirt some onto the dildo and stick it down to the chair. "Alright get to work then."

He slowly lowers himself into it and once he is comfortable I rub lube over his cock. I was hoping I'd be able to sit on him easily enough since we had sex this morning. I line up with his member and slowly sit on it. I grown in pain as the head slips in. I stay there for a few minutes before continuing to lower myself. I make it to the bottom and I just look into his eyes smiling at him. "Sooooo, good babe." He moans out and kisses me.

I lift myself up, using the back of the chair for support. "Okay so you mister are going to have to do all the work."

"Right, Peeta, you sure you are ready?" He asks we concern in his eyes.

"Definitely." I reply, kissing him again. He pulls up before lowering slowly. He moans loudly, as he picks up the pace.

"Fuck this is amazing." He says as he holds onto my hips to help me stay in place. He continues to pound into me and I don't know if it was because I had been fucking Cato before or it was knowing he was fucking me while fucking himself but I could feel myself getting close already.

"Cato, don't stop, fuck me harder." I moan. I let go of the chair wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Fuck I'm close Peet, really close."

"So am I." I moan into his ear. His grip on my hips tighten, he was about to burst. I tell my body to give in aswell. Cato thrusts once more this time pulling my down his cock so the dildo was completely in him while he was completely in me. We come to climax together and I swear I have never felt Cato cum so much in me ever. I drop my head to his chest. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." He replies, his breathing deep and heavily. I lift off him and stand up shakily. Cato does the same. "Shit Peet so this is what your legs feel like after I fuck you and we can't just stay in bed after."

I laugh at him. "Yes, now come on we've got an hour till our reservation. Get your ass into the shower."

"Ladies first." He retorts.

I scowl at him. "Hey you got fucked today aswell bitch so you go first." He laughs at me before grabbing my hand and heading towards the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes we are in the car dressed ready for dinner, I was starving. Cato made me wear a button-up and my leather pointed shoes so I was guessing we were headed somewhere fancy. Cato was also wearing a button-up though he had three less buttons done up then me. "I have got to say you clean up well mister."

He smiles at me before turning back to look at the road. "You don't look bad yourself."

"So am I allowed to know where we are going yet?" I ask putting my hand on his knee.

"We are going to that fancy Italian restaurant near Cloves." He replies keeping his concentration on the road.

"Oh, yum. I am so hungry right now." I couldn't wait for food right now.

"I know we really worked up an appetite didn't we." He laughs turning into the restaurants carpark.

Once Cato parks we head inside. Cato talks to the door waiter and once the waiter found our reservation he leads us to a table in one of the back corners. He hands us our menus and tells us a waiter will be with us shortly. After ten minutes of debating whether to get the chicken pesto pasta or the lasagna I decide on the chicken pasta. A waiter comes and takes our order. Cato orders garlic bread to share and the beef ravioli.

Once the waiter leaves us Cato pulls out the letter I had written him. "Cato no, I said you could read it when I wasn't around."

"I didn't agree to that just that I would look at it later." He says as he opens the envelope.

"I hate you." I say as he unfolds it.

Cato

I don't think I can put into words how much you mean to me or how much I love you. When I'm with you I feel complete like before you I wasn't a whole person, you are the only one for me.

I can't describe or explain what you do to me. And I know I am getting all soppy but I have never met anyone like you before and I don't think I ever will. Our relationship has had its fair share of mistakes and up and downs but at the end of the day no matter what I ever say I want to be with you forever, to hold me, love me more and always have you in my life. You mean the world to me and since being together officially you have made me the happiest I have ever been.

I love you so much.

X your boyfriend.

Ps. There is your final present in the envelope.

I sit there squirming in my seat uncomfortably waiting for him to finish and look at me. He pulls the key out of the envelope and smiles at me. "It only seemed fair you have a key to mine since you have me one to yours."

He leans across the table and kisses me. "Peeta I love you so much. And you mean the world to me aswell."

I smile at him as our food arrives. The whole dinner is romantic and delicious. We end up reminiscing about stupid things and once we finish we order gelato to share. And once we are done Cato's pays and we head out hand in hand. As we head towards the carpark I pull Cato into a kiss and he backs me into the wall.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Someone yells. We pull apart quickly and turn to see who had yelled at us. It was the last person I have ever expected, Cato's father. And in a second I went from being the happiest person in the world to having my heart sink to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey so here's the thirteenth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the hunger games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, alittle violence, swearing, OOC-ness and all those bad things.**

**Okay lovers I have another chapter I think I have pretty much defeated my writing block. The boy I've been seeing read my stories :/ and he gave a few good pointers and this chapter just flowed out so I'm cured! And I have to continue to say thanks for all the interest/reviews and what not. And if you haven't checked out My Fate Re-Written please do, you input/reviews/critics mean the word.**

**ReineDesCoeurs- omg thanks so much boo! Short and sweet :) so the chapter was good then? Holding back is no fun and I wanted there to be a big mix of emotions that chapter so again thank you for continually reviewing! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- Yay so crazy happy you thought it was adorable and sexy! And I'm so glad the ending was a shocker. :) thanks for still reviewing xoxoxo**

**CrystalXHeartlace- awwwwwwwwwwww thanks boo! Seriously thank you for enjoying and I mean I wouldn't be continuing without you readers so I have to show some love for all your support. And I'm so glad the story gets your emotions running :D. Thanks so much xoxoxoxox**

**Conspiration-ult- hahaha I love your reviews! To many emotions? Nah I think we need more more more ;). Haha I know you said in your last review not to be scared to shake things up and it's okay for things to get sad and what not but I feel like my other story is going to be so heavy in parts I want this to kind of stay with the drama, sex, drama, sex thing it has going. But yeah, should I stick to it or get crazy on this story to? Xoxoxoxoxox**

He Took My Heart

Chapter Thirteen

As we head towards the carpark I pull Cato into a kiss and he backs me into the wall.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Someone yells. We pull apart quickly and turn to see who had yelled at us. It was the last person I have ever expected, Cato's father. And in a second I went from being the happiest person in the world to having my heart sink to the ground.

Cato grabs my hand and pulls me behind him as if to protect me. "Dad." He starts but his father yells over him.

"Cato! I didn't raise you to end up fucking a boy. Christ why would you even?" His father intimidates me. He stands just taller then Cato with a similar muscular build. His fists clenched, anger seemed to be pulsating off him. Behind him an attractive woman with brown hair, who I could only assumed was his girlfriend.

"Dad, look I'm sorry you found out like this but I," Cato tries to continue.

Once again his father cuts his off. "Don't even say it Cato, I am so disappointed in you right now." He then turns to look at me. "You need to stay away from my son. I'm not going to let some faggot turn my son into a full blown homo."

I shudder at his cruel words, trying not to take them to heart. "Sire, I."

"Peeta don't bother. We are going." Cato says as he starts to pull me quickly towards the car.

Cato's father starts to follow us. "Cato don't you dare walk away from me right now. You need to stop dicking around and date a girl for starters. And I except you to come to my house tomorrow so we can deal with this."

Cato suddenly turns back around pulling me behind him again. "Dad I'm sorry but this is who I am, and if you have a problem with it well sorry but that's all it is your problem."

His father looks at me and points his finger at me. "Kid you have no idea what I'm going to do to you."

"Shut the fuck up dad, you won't touch Peeta every." Cato let's go of my hand and takes a step towards his dad.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" His dad viciously growls. "No son of mine is going to be a faggot."

I don't know who threw the first punch but sudden Cato is punching his dad's face. His father regains his balance and comes at Cato again, slamming Cato into the ground, then proceeding to kick him in the ribs.

"Fuck, stop! Just fucking stop you bastard!" I yell running to Cato on the grown.

Hid father spits at Cato before straightening up his shirt. "I don't want to see you until you have come to your senses and stopped whatever you have going on with this shit." He turns and head towards the restaurant.

"Cato, baby are you alright, do I need to call an ambulance?" I was so panicked and scared from what had just happened I almost start to cry.

"Peet I'm okay, let's just get home." I help him up and we head to the car. I can tell he's not okay though. We get into the car and he starts to pull out.

"Cato, I'm so sorry. Its my fault and now your also physically hurt, I'm so sorry." I feel so many emotions in that moment I almost want to throw up.

"Babe, this isn't your fault. Mum was right I should have just told him. And I'm fine I swear, just a little bruised. Its nothing, okay?" He says calmly, putting his hand on my knee and rubbing it in a soothing manor.

I laugh at him while being on the verge of crying. "See you say that and you almost sound believable but I know better." I was going to have to make sure Chloe knew the full extent of his injures, I had no clue how seriously injured under his shirt he was. I could see a bruise already forming on his jaw under the left side of his now split lip.

"You know you don't have to keep it together for me, I should be doing that for you. I love you Cato and you don't have to pretend you are alright. I can take care of myself and you at the same time."

"Babe I'm okay alright. I just may need cuddles when we get home, and an ice pack or two." He says reigning in his emotions. I hated when he did this, pretending he is alright when I know if I was him I would a wreck.

"Fine, but you have to let your mother see how bad it is, just to make sure we don't need to go to a doctors." I say not giving him an option.

"Peet I'm fine." He retorts.

"Cato I don't care if you are fine, I'm not and you are going to let your mother make sure you are. For me okay?"

He rolls his eyes at me. "Fine, for you. But I expect you to do something for me in return."

"What?" I ask confused. What could he really expect me to do for him?

"Even if I am hurt I don't want you to baby me, I want you to snuggle me and take care of me by not putting our sex life on hold because I have a bruise or two." He smiles at me.

I look at him confused, was he in denial about what had just happened with his dad. "It's my job to take care of you, and I guess if that's something you want I can respect that but you better be really okay." I realise he is trying to lighten the mood. So I decide to change the subject since he obviously not ready to talk or deal with what had just happened. "Cato, seriously tonight was almost perfect, I don't know what I did to deserve you but I am so lucky to have you in my life. What do you think about maybe going away for the weekend? We can get a beach house and bring so friends. I have a little money saved so we can rent a nice house. Just relax and fool around, maybe if you are lucky go skinny dipping late one night."

He laughs at the last thing I said as we pull into the driveway. "Sounds like a plan, good thing we won't need to rent a house on the beach though."

I furrow my brow. "Why wouldn't we need a house? I sure as hell am not camping on the beach with no toilet or shower thank you very much." I say getting out of the car.

He laughs again, this time I see the pain on his face when he stops. "Peet we don't need to rent one because we have one. It's like a two hour drive down the coast. It used to be our family vacation home in the summer, but no one has used it since the divorce and lucky for us mum got it in the settlement."

"Oh, alright well then it's settled we are having a little getaway this weekend." Cato opens the door and we walk in.

"Cato!" Chloe yells from the kitchen. She sounded so much more motherly and worried then usual.

I look up at Cato who seems to already know what is happening. He pushes my towards the kitchen wrapping his arms around my waist as we walk. "I'm fine mum." He says as we enter, Chloe standing there with a mix of anger and sorrow on her face.

"You don't look fine, stop hiding behind Peeta and show me what he did to you." She half yells, obviously having talked to Cato's dad before we had reached home.

I see Cato grimace before taking off his shirt. Chloe and I both gasp in shock. Cato had several bruises over his chest, the most concerning was the large dark bruise on his right side. It was just under his right pec, and it was as big as my hand full stretched out and had dried blood covering half of it. How did I not notice that huge gash before? He looks at us both. "It's not that bad alright, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt that much, I've had worse injuries from playing football."

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him for ever touching my baby. Cato you know how he is, why didn't you just walk away?" She seemed to jump from anger to concern so quickly. She heads to the freezer pulling out some ice packs before wrapping them up in tea-towels.

"He threatened to hurt Peeta mum. And I just got so anger that he couldn't be okay with me dating a Peeta but I was supposed to be fine with how you two broke up. She was there tonight you know. I lost it I'm sorry but I had to stand up to him." Cato voice breaks at the end, his emotions seemed to finally be coming to the surface.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. You both don't deserved that. But Cato honey we need to get that looked at, you could of fractured a rib and you may need stitches." She says as she grabs her keys.

Cato signs in defeat. "Fine but I'm not staying in hospital tonight or anything."

Three hours later we arrive back home. Cato hand needed a few stitches but luckily had no serious injuries. Just some intense bruising that wouldn't allow him to play any sport for the next two weeks. While we were at the hospital Cato had cleared it with his mum for us to use the beach house over the weekend, as long as I promised to make sure Cato took it easy.

"I'm going to call the school in the morning and let them know you both won't be in school tomorrow because we were at the hospital all night. And tell your coach you can't play for at least two weeks. I suppose it's lucky you don't have a game this weekend." Chloe says as she hugs us both goodnight.

I look over at the clock in the hall and see its almost three in the morning. When had it gotten so late. I turn to Chloe as I reach the bottom of the stairs. "Goodnight." I smile at her as Cato starts to push me up the stairs.

"Goodnight honey." She smiles back.

"Babe, hurry up I want to go to bed already." Cato growls. The pain he had been in was making him a little irritable. I had hoped the painkillers would have kicked in by now and he would be a lot more relaxed but that didn't seem to be the case.

Once we are in the bedroom I change into an old tee and some pyjama shorts. I turn to Cato as he slips his jeans off him carefully. "Did you want me to sleep in the other room tonight?" I ask.

"Babe don't be stupid you belong here in my bed." He growls again.

"I just don't want to hit your bruises in my sleep and hurt you." I say quietly as I crawl into the bed.

"Peeta I'm sorry I growled at you. I'm just overly tired, sore and pissed off at my father. I don't mean to take it out on you alright? I need you here with me, it would hurt more you not being in this bed with me then if you accidently hit one of my bruises." He voice changing from being filled with anger to it sounding vulnerable and loving.

After replaying what he had just said to me in my head I could feel all the fears and issues I had felt from tonight dissolve away. I felt as though in its place I was being filled up with his love. Cato gets into the bed in just his underwear and turns off the light. I stay on my side of the bed still hesitant about his injuries.

"Babe, stop over thinking like I know you are and come here." Cato says.

I reluctantly do as I'm told and shuffle over to him. He puts his arm around me and I lay my head on his chest. Luckily I was on his left side. I toke note of where his bruising was and made sure I stayed away from them. "I'm sorry your dad doesn't seem to be able to love you for who you are. I was so scared of what he was going to do to you."

"I know, but look at it this way it could have been so much worse. My dad grew up in a strict christian family so it was kind of expected he would have a problem with it. Its ironic and so hypocritical that he can't seem to love me for who I am, for loving you but I am supposed to just be okay with why my parents got divorced. I mean I'm pretty sure cheating on your wife is a sin."

"I'm so proud of you though, for standing up to him. You are so much stronger then me, your dad finds out and hates you for it but you stood up for yourself and me." I start to cry. "I wish I could be like that. I mean I took my mothers abuse all my life, trying to hide who I was from her only to find out she already knew. And when it was time for me to finally stand up to her I didn't, I couldn't. I'm just lucky I had you there that day to support me, and stand up to her for me. Cato I love you so much." My voice breaks as I wipe any my tears. I try to stop crying I was supposed to be staying strong and taking care of Cato for once, not the other way around.

"Babe, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the strength to stand up to them and be truthful about you I am." He says tightening his arms around me.

I snuggle into his chest more. "If it wasn't for me you would have to."

"Babe come on. We can't let him do this to us, it's letting him win. And we aren't going to let him win are we?"

"I guess not." I mumble.

"Good, now give me a kiss." I lean up and kiss him. "I love you, even if we both have a crappy parents who seems to hate us, we are going to be alright and we aren't going to let them bring us down." He smiles at me when he notices I've stopped crying completely and am smiling. "I can't wait to get away for the weekend and do naughty things to you and not have to worry about the neighbours getting pissed off at how loud you are."

I furrow my brow in confusion. "I'm not that loud am I?"

He chuckles at me before kissing my forehead. "Well if we are going down there with friends maybe I'll have to gag you when we have sex." He smirks at me.

I realise how drastic the change in his mood is and I smile back at him. "Is this you talking to me now or the drugs talking for you?"

"Dont know, probably both. So who should we invite, obviously I'll invite at least Clove and Marvel."

"Um, Delly, Madge and Katniss. Oh can Katniss' boyfriend also come?" I suddenly realise we are going to a beach house, it couldn't be that big. "Wait is there even enough room?"

He laughs at me again. "More then enough, it has six bedrooms."

I smile against his chest. "I can't wait to relax and forget about everything and just have some fun, and maybe if your lucky and are on your best behaviour like I mentioned before a late night skinny dipping session with me."

He kisses my forehead again. "And like I said before, sounds like a plan."

I close my eyes ready for sleep. "I love you Cato."

"I know you do and I love you to babe."

Waiting for Friday to come around seemed like it took forever. During those three days Cato seemed to be in a lot less pain. People at school were a buzz about what had actually happened to Cato. I heard so many different rumours from him being gay bashed, to fighting a whole gang to defend my honour, to him being mugged. I was just glad Cato was doing better. The bruise on his face was almost gone and the stitches had dissolved, the doctors saying there would be minimal scaring.

Cato also seemed to be doing better emotionally. He told me while it still really hurt that his father couldn't except him he felt free from the fear of not knowing and keeping us a secret from his father. We were now completely out of the closet, for better or worse, but we were out and happy.

We invited Clove, Marvel, Delly, Madge, Katniss and Gale to come with us to the beach house, they all excepted. Cato also invited his other friends Finnick and Johanna who were a couple years older then us. It was decided we would skip school Friday so we could head down there early and get settled in before the day ended. That would mean we could head out for a swim in the afternoon and relax at the beach.

I was beyond ready to just have some time to relax and enjoy the company of my friends, while I still saw them everyday I did feel like I wasn't there for them as much I would like to be. Since living with Cato we had become inseparable. It wasn't a bad thing I just think it was good we were going to reconnect to our friends. I didn't want to become one of those couples who seems to loose all their friends and only has each other to depend on. That was so unhealthy for a relationship, and I was going to do everything I could to make sure we never had a problem like that.

Thursday night we start to pack our things. I needed to make sure I had everything done tonight since Delly and Clove would be here in the morning. They were going to ride with us in Cato's car. While Madge went with Katniss and Gale. Marvel had a test tomorrow morning so he was going come down after he had finished. "Are Finnick and Johanna going to meet us down there?" I ask Cato as I pack my clothes.

"Yeah, probably around three Finnick said, they are driving down from the University together." He replies throwing some of his clothes at me.

"Hey why am I packing your clothes for you?" I playfully scowl at him.

"Because you love me and I'm still injured." He whines walking up behind me. He pushes up against my back, his mouth against my right ear. I feel his breath brush against it and I feel tingles descend down my spine. "And tonight since I'm feeling so much better I'm going to fuck you brainless for the first time in three days." He whispers into my ear.

"Cato, stop before I." I don't get to finish my sentence. Cato puts his hand over my mouth, the other raking down my chest.

"Before what you get turned on?" He replies huskily. His hand rubbing up against my manhood. "Hate to break it to you Peet but I think you already are. So tell me did you pack some of your presents I got you for this weekend or do I have to pack them myself?"

I mumble against his hand until he removes it. So I repeat myself. "I may have packed a pair or two."

"Good, because I really want to see them on you finally." I feel him smirk against me neck as he starts to place kisses down my neck.

"Cato, come on let me finish packing first, then maybe I'll let you do that." I say pushing him away and continuing to pack our things.

"What's this maybe crap? I'm telling you now we are going to have sex tonight be it ten minutes from now or two hours, it's happening." I roll my eyes as I pack in our towels. "And don't you role your eyes at me, I may not have seen it but I know you did."

I giggle at him. "Did not."

"You totally did, maybe you need to be taught a lesson." He says standing up.

I quickly turn to me. "No I said not now. We need to finish getting ready for tomorrow. Clove and Delly will be here early and I know how slow you move in the morning."

"Don't not." He retorts.

I laugh at him and continue to pack. Once I'm done I give in to his demands and we enjoy each others bodies before Cato wraps his arms around me, my back pressed against his chest. Then we fall asleep content and happy. This weekend was going to be everything we needed right now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey so here's the fourteenth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the hunger games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, alittle violence, swearing, OOC-ness and all those bad things.**

**Another chapter is here YAY. Oh so happy and filled with joy. I am currently hiding away in my room from the sun. I went to the beach the other day and now I have lobster legs... they are so sore! So I cancelled my day and decided to get another chapter out. That and I am I mess, I am officially single again :(. I tried to not let my current life problems translate into the story, so hopefully they didn't. Hope you all like it. Xo.**

**Oh also I hope to have a new chapter out for My Fate Re-Written by tomorrow, but no promises. Xo**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- um wow, that means the world. I mean I am such a fan of your stories so knowing you like mine... just happiness to the max. Xo**

**ReineDesCoeurs- glad you liked the chapter... did that mean you were just lost for words?. Xoxo**

**pumpkinking5- :D haha thanks for thinking it was cute and romantic... well the nice parts. And yeah Cato's dad is a total ass. Thanks for the support xoxo**

**CrystalXHeartlace- omg your favourite chapter? Thanks so much. And wow thank you for thinking it was written nicely. I had to draw on my experience with a few of my family members and I used how my friend's dad acted when he came out as a big base for Cato's father. And I totally agree while I would like to live in a world where coming out means nothing, unfortunately that's not the case I had planned on Cato's father always having a negative reaction, I just wasn't sure how to portay it without it seeming too over the top. Thanks for you kind works. And kisses back your way. Xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

He Took My Heart

Chapter Fourteen

I laugh at him and continue to pack. Once I'm done I give in to his demands and we enjoy each others bodies before Cato wraps his arms around me, my back pressed against his chest. Then we fall asleep content and happy. This weekend was going to be everything we needed right now.

I awaken the next morning still on my side, arms wrapped around me. I sigh in content before realising something felt different. Firstly why did Cato have a top on now? And why did his arms feel so much smaller, they weren't holding me right. Thirdly there is the unmistakable missing presence of Cato's morning wood against my ass.

"Mmmm baby you feel so good." I panic that was a girls voice, was I dreaming?

I sit up quickly and turn to see who was in bed with me. "Clove!" I yell. I hear Cato's laugh from the bathroom before it is drowned out by her own.

"I couldn't resist, you're so cute when you sleep." She says as she gets out of the bed.

I frown staying where I was and cross my arms. "I don't like you anymore." I say sounding like a four year old.

"Peet, now don't have a tantrum or Cato will have to discipline you. You know what that means, a spank to the ass and a trip to the naughty corner." Clove teases.

"Clove why must you always my jokes at my expense?" I ask.

"Well I only do it to people I love so I guess I love you." She says in a over girly voice.

"Hey be nice to me or I'll have fun making the whole weekend awkward and hard for you and Marvel." I say as a wide evil smile appears on my face.

"You wouldn't!" Clove gasps.

"Don't doubt it, Peeta has used his evilness on me before and I have to say Clove you may have met your match." Cato says walking out of the bathroom freshly showered and dressed. "Peet, go shower. Delly will be here soon and I want to hit the road as soon as possible."

"Okay." I whine finally getting out of bed. Twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower and dressed, ready to leave. I walk out to find Cato's room empty but I can hear voices down stairs so I grab my phone and sunglasses before heading down to the lounge.

I walk in to find Delly had arrived, as with Katniss, Gale and Madge. "Oh, morning." I say sitting down next to Delly before I hug her.

"Hey, so you all set?" She asks once we have separated.

"Yeah, I think so. Where is Clove and Cato?" I ask looking around.

"They are just putting some stuff in the car. I have to say I am really looking forward to this weekend. I just hope I can steal you away from Cato so we can just spend time together like we used to." She says happily, a hopeful smile on her face.

"I totally agree, we will make time, and if not we can just get Cato drunk off his ass and once he passes out I'm all yours." I reply laughing.

I hear the door close and Cato walks into with Clove behind him. "I heard that Peeta, don't for a second think you will be able to get rid of me that easily." He smirks before bending over the couch to kiss me check. "Everyone ready to go?"

Everyone agrees and once we are outside we split up between the two cars. I get into Cato's jeep and before he even turns the car on I pull out the AUX cord from the glove box. I plug it into my ipod.

"Peet, what have I said about playing your music in this car." Cato says turning on the car once Delly and Clove are in.

I turn to him and smile. "Well I thought maybe we could have a vote." I turn to the girls behind us. "All in favour of my amazing music being played raise your hand." Instantly Delly's and mine shoot up. "Come on Clove please! Don't let us suffer two hours of Cato's bad choices in music." I beg and she gives in putting her hand up. "Ha, I win." I say turning back round.

"Well what if I won't sit here and listen to two hours of your horrid music?" He retorts as he backs out.

"Firstly there is nothing wrong with some Britney Spears and Beyonce and secondly you are free to get out of the car and stay home, Clove and simply take your spot." I say jokingly.

"Nice to know I'm expandable." He says checking to make sure Gale was still following us.

We all laugh as I put the first song I had chosen on. "I think this weekend is going to be a lot of fun." I say putting my hand on top of Cato's.

We arrive out the front of a beautiful two story house two hours later. I was bouncing for joy, I couldn't wait to relax, the beach being only meters away. We empty the boot and carry all our things in as Cato unlocks the door and turns off the alarm system. I slowly walk through the house taking in all the marble and wood. It was perfect and I was going to make sure we all had an amazing time.

"The bedrooms are upstairs, it doesn't matter which you use." Cato says at the girls run up the stairs to find the best rooms.

"Um Cato." I begin but he stops me with a kiss.

"Don't worry the master is locked with this key, so we already have our room set." He kisses me before grabbing my hand and walking up the stairs slowly with me.

We arrive at the locked door, thankfully down the other end from all the other bedroom. Cato unlocks it and I walk in behind him. "Gosh, it's so nice. And the view of the beach, oh is that a balcony?" I ask excitedly. I put my bags on the bed before walking to the glass doors and look out at the ocean.

Cato walks up behind me before wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. "You like?"

"Yes, I know where we will be spending most of our summer vacation." I reply.

"Is that so?" He asks kissing up to my ear.

"Definitely, weeks alone, just the two of us. We can play house, I'll cook for you, we can spend all day at the beach, have sex in every room of the house. Then our friends can come down and we can have beach parties." I trail off as he starts to grind against me. I let out a moan.

"Sorry to break up all the sexual tension, well honestly I'm not but still we are all coming down to the beach in a few minutes so put some cold water on your crotch and get into some beach attire." Clove says from the door way.

We turn to face her, a wide smirk on her face. "Dammit Clove." Cato growls before heading to his bag and pulling out his board shorts. "Forever getting in the way for my fun." He mutters under his breath.

Clove walks off and I turn to Cato, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We will have time for that later, don't worry I don't plan on neglecting you this weekend." I say with a smile before turn to unpack my bag.

He smiles back at me. "You better not be or I'll go all crazy on your ass and do something stupid like tie you to a bed or trip you on your ass while you're on your phone."

"Shut up." I say as I find my swim shorts and flip flops. I go and close the bedroom door before I undress and change. I pull on my swim shorts and instantly feel self conscious. Why had I chosen my shortest pair. They were red, Cato's favourite colour, were very low riding and stopped only a quarter down my thigh. I pull on a white and pink tank before turning to see Cato just standing there staring at me. "What? Does this look funny?"

Cato smiles. "Nope, you look hot. I really like those tiny red swim shorts you have on."

I blush if only a fraction before turning back to my bag. I put my sunnies back on and grab the sun block and my beach towel.

Cato does the same. He only has board shorts on though. White and red ones that stop just above the knee. He kisses me before heading for the door. "I'll pack a box cooler with some ice and drinks to bring down with us." He says turning down the stairs.

"Okay, I'll check on the girls." I say walking down the long hall. I stop at the first bedroom to find Gale and Katniss ready and talking on the bed. So I continue on past the second bedroom that was empty to the third to fine Clove, Delly and Madge talking away as they dressed. I walk in without hesitant. "You guys almost ready?"

"Yeah, Peet can you tie my bikini?" Delly asks turning her back towards me.

"Sure." I say as I grab the two strings.

Once I'm done I turn to Clove. "Wow, is someone making an effort because I certain boy will be here later?" I say as I look at her outfit. She had a black bikini on with a loose flowing off the shoulder top and white denim cut out shorts.

"No." She says making a face that screamed she was.

I giggle at her for a second before turning back to Delly. She had a white bikini on with a blue see through dress like thing. While Madge was wearing a leopard print cut out one piece with a pair of black short shorts on top. "So everyone ready?"

"Yeah let's go." Delly smiles before we head for the door. As we pass Katniss and Gales room Delly stops. "Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah, be there in a second." Katniss replies. We continue down the hall to the stairs and walk towards the back of the house. Once we are there we find Cato with a cool box ready and waiting.

"We good to go?" He asks picking up the box.

"Yeah, Katniss and Gale will be a minute." I reply picking up his towel for him.

We walk down to the beach and I was almost jumping around crazy from excitment, I haven't been to the beach since last year and it was a long over due return. We choose a spot and put our things down. Cato instantly lays on his stomach. "Babe can you put some sun block on my back."

I roll my eyes at him as I pick up the bottle. "Sure once I have put mine on." I say as I pump some out and start rubbing it on me. I take off my tank so I can do my chest properly. "Dell do you mind doing my back?" I ask in a flirty voice.

"Oh you know I will jump at any chance I get to touch you." She replies with a laugh.

I look over to Cato and watch him get frustrated. I smile to him. "Thanks so much Dell." Once she is done I walk over to Cato and straddle his ass. I start massaging the sun block in and at the same time purposely grind my crotch against him. I lower myself and lip his ear. I can feel him relaxing underneath me.

"Oh Peet when you are done with him, I totally need you to do me." Gale jokes.

I feel Cato tense up. "Keep dreaming." Cato growls.

I roll my eyes at his possessiveness. "Don't mind him Gale he's just moody because I wouldn't give him head before." I joke before getting off Cato.

Cato stands up and glares at me before his expression turns to a smirk. "Is that so babe?" He asks as he slowly walks towards me.

Each step he takes I take one, backing away from him. "It's one hundred per cent true." I lie, knowing I needed to make a break for it. "Oh Marvels here." I say and point behind Cato.

Cato takes the bait and turns. I instantly turn around and run. Cato seems to realise I was lying and within seconds is after me. "Oh it's on now Peeta, you know you can't out run me." He yells after.

I circle back around to the others with Cato only metres behind me. Just as I get there I am tackled to the ground. I am turned over quickly, a kiss to my lips before I am hoisted over Cato's shoulder. "No, put me down. Delly, Clove save me!" I yell as Cato heads towards the water.

I watch as the others just laugh at me. "Damn you all." I scream as I am thrown into the ocean. I come back up to the surface in seconds, shit the water was cold. I swim closer to shore so I can stand but as I finally do Cato is infront of me.

"You going to be good now?" He asks with a wide grin.

"I guess, but only if you keep me from drowning." I say. I could swim perfectly fine but I was being lazy.

Cato sighs before picking me up and heading out a little deeper. He holds me by the back of my thighs and I wrap my arms around his neck.

Soon enough the others make their way in. "So you two gotten over your little tiff yet?" Madge jokes.

"Yes, he know I was just playing around." I answer back as I kiss his now salty check.

"You are lucky all I did was throw you in the water." He smirks.

We spend hours either in the water or laying out in the sun. Enjoying the freedom to just relax and forget about the world around us. Once Marvel arrives Cato cooks some burgers on the barbecue and I make sandwiches. And some how while we are all eating Marvel convinces us to play a round of touch football. Clove and Madge were chosen as Captains. They each chose their teams, Clove seemed to have the advantage though having chosen Cato, Marvel and Gale. Leaving Katniss, Delly and myself on Madge's team.

After and hour of them completely demolishing us we come up with a plan. "Okay, so let's make things interesting." I say hoping they took the bait.

"We are listening." Clove says intrigued.

"Let's make the score even, the next touch down wins." I say.

"What do we get if we win?" Clove asks.

"The losers have to do all the dishes while we are here while the winners get bragging rights." I say, hoping she would again.

Clove turns to her team they all nod, cocky grins gracing there faces. I knew they were going to be over confident. "Sure." She says as her team gets into formation.

I turn to my team. "As long as they end up giving Cato the ball we can win this." I tell them.

"How?" Katniss asks. "I don't really want to be doing dishes all weekend."

"Simple, how does any smart girl or guy get what he wants for their other half." I smile at them.

"Ooo Peeta's going to use the sex card. Smart boy." Delly beams.

"Well if there is something I would bet on it would be Peet's ability to wrap Cato around his finger." Madge says as she turns to face the other team.

We get in our positions and wait for Marvel to start. He passes the ball to Gale who is immediately is cut off by Katniss, so he turns and throws it to Clove who quickly passes it to Cato. Cato starts to sprint towards our goals before I step in his way.

"Come on babe, out of the way. You already know you are going down and we are winning." He says cockily.

"Oh I will be going down later, but only if you give me the ball first." I reply in the most sexual voice I could.

That stops him dead in his tracks. "What?" He asks confused.

"Give me the ball now and tonight I will do anything, anything at all without complaint." I smirk knowing he was going to cave.

"Cato what are you doing, pass the ball." Clove yells.

"Anything?" Cato asks intrigued.

"Anything." I confirm. Suddenly the balls in my arms and I sprint down the other side of the beach. I make the touch down and I hear Madge, Delly and Katniss scream in victory.

Once I reach the others I see Marvel shake his head in disapproval, he turns to Cato. "You my friend are so whipped."

I laugh as I kiss Cato on the check. "He's just a smart boy who made the right choice." I respond happily.

"Yeah the right decision is apparently dishes all weekend." Marvels says as he takes off his sunglasses and heads towards the ocean.

"You going in?" I ask Cato.

"Hell yes, I'm so hot after that." He smiles at me.

"Okay be there in a second, I'm just going to have a drink." I say as I grab a water bottle.

I take a quick sip before following everyone else to the water. I quickly run after Cato before he gets in and once I reach him I jump up onto his back. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his chest.

Cato grabs the backs of my knees to hold me up. "Wanted a piggyback huh?" He asks.

"Maybe." I say kissing his shoulder.

"Well then glad I can be of service." He jokes as he slowly walks into the water.

We spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing and swimming. Cato said Finnick had texted saying they were going to be late and they should be here around dinner time. Which was fine but I was a little anxious to met him and Johanna. I just wanted them to like me, I wondered if Cato had even told them about me. Still I had to stay positive, it was all going to be fine.

It starts to get dark so we decide to get back up to the house. Cato turns the back lights on and we sit out on the deck. When Cato returns he has a plate of shots. He puts them down on the table. "Everyone grab one." We all do and his lifts his up. "To an amazing weekend with friends." We all lift our shot glasses before downing them.

Oh, it was straight vodka. I screw up my face a bit before heading inside for something else to drink. I find a cup and fill it with some vodka and coke. The girls then walk in, obviously here for the same thing. I grab some more cups. "Do the guys want some?" I ask.

"Gale and Marvel are drinking beer. I'm not sure about Cato." Clove answers as she fills the other cups.

I nod at her before grabbing another empty cup. I have learnt Cato will only drink beer if there was nothing else to drink. I pour in some bourbon and coke before heading back outside. "Here." I say handing him the drink.

"Thanks babe." He says as he sits down and pulls me onto his lap. He takes a swig before kissing me.

"Either get a room or wait until I have my phone out so I can tape it and make millions on the gay sex tape of Cato, high school football superstar." Marvel jokes, as Clove walks out.

She punches him in the arm. "Sometimes I wonder why I have a thing for you." She says without thinking.

"Oh so you finally admit it." Marvel says happily turning to her.

She realises what she had just said. She tries to back track but it was to late. "I, um, no I didn't. Dammit."

For the next few hours we hang outside drinking waiting on Finnick and Johanna to arrive. I was slowly getting intoxicated, as was everyone else. And Cato could not seem to keep his hands off me.

I don't know what time it was when Finnick walked out the back door. "Hey sorry we are late, I had to bring my younger brother. That's not a problem is it?" Finnick asks Cato.

"Nah man, totally fine with me." He says before returning to me neck.

"You must be Peeta, nice to finally have a face to the name." Finnick responds.

"Nice to meet you as well." I smile at him. He had over the top good looks, that were familiar to me. Maybe I recognise him from his photo as school or something.

Johanna soon walks out as I take another sip of my drink. When the boy, who was obviously Finnick's brother following after her I could not believe my eyes and choke on my drink. Causing me to start coughing heavily. Everyone turns to me as Cato stops his kissing at my neck and starts to rub my back.

"Slow down mister." He smirks not knowing the real reason I had choked on my drink.

I look at the boy and I couldn't deny it, it was Derrick. He looked better then I remembered, having grown into his looks more. Mirroring Finnick's almost. This weekend just went to hell and Cato doesn't even know it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey so here's the fifteenth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the Hunger Games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, a little violence, swearing, OOC-ness and all those bad things.**

**Well another chapter already wow. I don't know how I'm pumping these out oh wait I do I have no life now that I don't have a man... YAY for me. :/ well at least I have all of you who review. So thank you so much for the support! Xoxxoxxox**

**Oh and please when you have time read my other story My Fate Re-Written I could really use some reviews/critics... anything so yeah xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Oh and also am I the only one having a few problems with the site or is it happening to everyone?**

**MangoMagic17- awwww I know cuteness meter overloaded :D. And it's good to know that their friendships are liked as well. And don't worry well maybe I don't know how crazy things will get with Derrick. Still thanks for reviewing and taking the time to read. Xoxoxoxoxox**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- :D I'm gonna try writing whenever I have a free hour here or there so expect more soonish :). So glad you like the group dymanic, it's so hard though trying to include them all through Peeta's eyes but I might included them more often if it's what people like. Thank you for reading and reviewing xoxoxoxo.**

**pumpkinking5- Yay I know I love love love the beach... obviously living in Australia anyways. so happy you like it and we will see with what happens because you are so right Cato is very possessive. Things may get interesting. :/ Anyhoo thanks for still reviewing and reading Xoxoxoxoxox. **

**Conspiration-ult- firstly I don't know what's going on but when I update for some reason it doesn't always come up as the most updated story :/ whatever. Bahahaha I know Clove could totally be my spirit animal! Well I don't know about sex in every room buuuuutttttttt... (maybe I'll write in atleast a few rooms.) Anyhoo so glad you loved both chapters. And I think I'm doing okay... maybe. Well on a positive note I haven't taken my crap love life out on Peeta's and Cato's relationship... YET! well once I get over the I hate all men stage I think we will all be safe. :D thanks for reading and reviewing for cereal it means so so so much. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

He Took My Heart

Chapter Fifteen

I look at the boy and I couldn't deny it, it was Derrick. He looked better then I remembered, having grown into his looks more. Mirroring Finnick's almost. This weekend just went to hell and Cato doesn't even know it.

"This is my little brother Derrick." Finnick says as he sits down.

"I remember Fin, good to see you again Derrick. You guys remember Clove and Marvel. That's Gale, Katniss, Madge, Delly and this wonderful boy in my lap is Peeta my boyfriend." Cato says happily, still unaware that I knew Derrick.

I watch Derrick slightly smirk before sitting down near us. "Nice to meet you Peeta, so how did you two meet?" He asks.

"Like we care about that sappy shit." Johanna says as she takes a shot. I guess she wasn't big on love then.

"His brother is on my football team." Cato answers anyway, ignoring Johanna's comment. "It took me months of flirting but I finally got him to sleep with me. And now I couldn't imagine life without him." He kisses my cheek.

"Awww how precious." Johanna sarcastically snickers.

I roll my eyes and get up. "I'm getting another drink." I say as I head inside.

I don't know what to do, should I tell Cato or just leave it and tell him nothing. If I tell him he could get crazy possessive and I didn't want to ruin the weekend. But if I didn't and Derrick tells him he could go off at me and not trust me anymore. God, I grab the vodka and do a shot before making a drink. When I turn around once I put the vodka in the fridge I jump, startled by Derrick standing on the opposite side of the table. "What do you want?" I say aggressively.

"Hey I had no idea you would be here. But I have to say it is nice to see you again. You are looking pretty amazing these days." He says as he walks towards me.

I walk around the table away from him. "That's great, and you look great too but I'm with Cato and that's all there is to it." I head outside and lean down to Cato's ear. "Let's take a walk on the beach, just the two of us." I whisper.

"Right now?" He asks confused.

"Look I need to tell you something and I'd rather do it in private." I say watching his expression. It suddenly gets serious before he takes my hand.

"We are going to go for a little walk, won't be to long." Cato says as he leads me down the patio.

"Okay lover birds. Don't get lost now." Clove jokes before turning back to talk to Finnick and Marvel.

Once we get far enough away I feel Cato getting nervous. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Okay well I didn't know at the time Derrick was Finnick's brother and I had no clue I would ever see him again but, um, well before you and I, I kind of had a thing with Derrick." I say quickly. I didn't want to upset him but I had learned if I didn't tell him straight away it would totally bite me in the ass later.

He takes a deep breathe. "How serious did you get?"

"Not serious relationship wise, we just did stuff together. You know when you're at that age and you start to experiment without really knowing what you are actually doing." I say hoping he doesn't flip out.

"Was this the summer before we hooked up?" He asks totally void of any emotions.

"Um well yes. Why does it matter?" I ask.

"Because I remember that summer. Derrick would go on and on about this boy he had met and was falling for and telling me and Finnick about the kinds of this you two got up to. It sounded pretty serious from what he would say."

"What? Shit. Look I didn't know what I was doing back then and." I say before he stops me.

"The whole time I had no clue he was talking about you. I feel so stupid. And him, god, this is fucked up." Cato says angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I'd seem him again and I thought I should tell you rather then hide it under a rug and pretended like he seems to be doing like we don't know each other."

I can see him working through his anger before he turns to me. "Thank you for telling me straight away. I don't want you alone with him. I know it's ridiculous but you know how I get. I don't care how long ago it was. You are mine now and I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me."

"Cato it's not like I ban you from seeing all the people you've slept with." I say turning and walking down the beach.

"Peeta." Cato follows me and grabs my arm, turning me around. "I just it's not that I don't trust you I just don't trust anyone else. I don't want to lose you."

I pull my arm from his grip but smile at him. "Fine, you're lucky I love you." Honestly Cato had gone far beyond what I had expected in handling this situation. I had expected Cato to lose his shit and go crazy at me and them Derrick. I get up on my tip toes and kiss him. "Should we head back now that I've told you everything?"

Cato smirks. "Maybe in ten minutes. Right now I just want some alone time with my boyfriend." He puts his arms around my waist and we walk down the beach. He starts kissing my neck as we walk.

"No." I say firmly and we stop walking.

"Huh?" Cato asks not stopping his attack on my neck.

"No. Stop right now. I will not be having beach sex with you." I say trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"But why?" Cato whines, not letting me go.

"Because I don't want sand in and all over me okay. That and we are in a wide open space where anyone would just walk by us."

"But if I sit down and you ride my cock you wouldn't get sand anywhere but you knees and feet."

"You seriously thought this through didn't you?" I laugh still squirming to get out of his grip.

"Maybe. Maybe I knew you would go on about how you wouldn't want to get sand everywhere so maybe I though it over hard and came up with the perfect answer."

"You totally googled that shit didn't you." I say as I start to giggle.

"No... maybe." He replies as he continues his assault of kisses and bites on my neck.

I laugh at him again. "Cato, your friends just got here, how about we maybe have beach sex tomorrow night?"

He growls into my neck. I new he was marking it again purposely now he knew he had someone he had to fend off from me. "What if I say no?"

"Well then maybe you won't get any sex at all this weekend." I reply. He finally loosens his grip and stops the attack on my neck. I rub my neck as I start walking back to the house. "You are seriously such a pain sometimes."

"You love it, or you wouldn't put up with it. I just want it to be clear that he knows who you belong to."

"Yeah because I'm a possession like a car or phone. Maybe you should get a label maker and stick one on me." I joke pushing him lightly.

"Or you could get a tattoo that reads property of Cato. Or we can get a T-shirt made for you." He says sounding half serious.

"Ha in your dreams mister. Wanna give me a piggyback back to the house?" I ask trying to sound sweet.

Cato rolls his eyes at me before he stops walking. I smile at him before jumping into his back. He catches my legs and I wrap my arms around his neck loosely. "We are having sex tonight though?"

I laugh at him and lean over to kiss his cheek. "I guess but you will have to make it extremely loud so Derrick knows that you satisfy me." I joke.

"Or he could just watch or join in." Cato replies jokingly.

I slap his chest playfully. "Like I'd let that happen." We finally reach the house and Cato moves back to the sit and just sits down, pinning me behind him. "Funny, now let me go." I say my voice muffled from talking into his back. But he doesn't move.

"You guys didn't take very long." Delly laughs.

"Peeta wouldn't put out. He didn't want sand everywhere." Cato replies. I know he's going to play up our sex life now that I've told him about Derrick.

I roll my eyes and slap his chest. "Let me move Cato I have to go to the rest room."

I hear him sigh before grabbing my legs again and standing up. I wasn't expecting him to do that and barely have time to get a firm grasp onto his shoulders. "To the toilet we go." He says walking into the house.

"You know I can take myself." I say as he walks down the hall to the downstairs bathroom.

"I know, but I wanted some more one on one time. Emphasis on the on." he smirks letting me down once we reach the toilet.

I walk into the toilet, shut the door and lock it. Cato must not have realised I did though because I can hear the handle moving behind me. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" I sort of yell through the door.

"Nothing, I'm always like this." He yells back.

I flush and unlock the door. I walk around him into the bathroom to wash my hands. "No you're not."

"Okay maybe I want to show Derrick you are happy with me while reminding you how good our sex life is and you don't get any ideas about jumping into his bed." Cato says.

I was shocked he never really ever let anyone see his insecurities. "Well if you keep being brutally honest with what you are feeling I think you have nothing to worry about."

He walks up behind me, turns me around and lifts my up onto the bathroom sink. "Good to know." He whispers into my ear before licking it and kissing down my neck. I shut my eyes and enjoy the feeling of his arms over seemingly searching my body. I wrap my arm around the back of his neck and spread my legs more open, allowing him to fit between them.

I jump when I open my eyes and see Delly and Clove smiling at me. "Don't mind us." Delly says with a cheeky grin. The both walk into the bathroom and start to check their make-up and hair. "So Finnick's kind of cute."

"Delly he's to old for you." I say, Cato didn't even seem to register there was other people in the room.

"Whatever Peeta, you're having your fun why shouldn't I get the chance to have some." She argues brushing her blonde hair to one side.

Clove silently walks up behind Cato and snakes her arms around his chest before moving them to mine. Cato growls and Clove just starts giggling. "We totally have to share a bed one night, when you're not having sex. It could be so much fun." She says backing away.

"Ha like I'd let that happen." Cato says finally acknowledging the girls presence.

Suddenly Madge walks in with Katniss. "When did the party move in here?" Madge asks proceeding to the mirror.

"Dunno I just followed lover boy and his sex machine here." Clove giggles.

Cato sighs before giving up and turning to face the girls. "So girls if the party moved here where are the shots." He smiles before sitting down in the large spa bath that could easily fit eight.

"Good point I will return with the liquor." Clove shouts before raising an arm and running out the door.

"Babe, get you ass in here with me." Cato coos.

I smile evily before shaking my head. "Nope." I say as Madge sits next to me.

"Peeta I love you so much." Delly says before standing between my legs and hugging me.

"Shit Delly how much have you drink?" I say returning the hug. We just stay there comfortable in each others arms.

"I'm back, oh and apparently we have played musical sexual partners." Clove jokes revealing two bottles of unopened vodka from behind her back.

"Clove is that smart." Katniss questions.

"Katniss, let your hair down, have some fun. Worse thing that could happen is you vomit your guts up later." Clove chimes like it's not big deal. She opens the first bottle. "Who's first?"

"Me!" Delly yells into my chest before letting me go. She takes a swig before passing it to me. "Come on Peeta, you know the rules if I get drunk at a party you do."

I take the bottle from her and swig it. Once I'm done I screw up my face from the after taste and hand it to Madge, as Clove disappears again. I get up of the sink and step into the bath before straddling Cato. "There we go, now it's like a party." Cato says as music suddenly blurs through out the house. "So wanna have some fun?" Cato grins.

"Not in front of the children I joke." Before kissing him.

"Not what I had in mind." He says before pulling off his top.

I look at him confused. "Then why are you stripping."

"Because Peeta we are all going to have a bath together." Clove shout from behind me. Apparently she had returned. I turn round to see her peeling off her clothes and shoes before stepping in.

"Come on baby, up you get so I can take my shorts off." Cato lifts me to my feet and strips off his shorts so he was just in his black boxer briefs.

I thankfully had drunk enough not to feel self conscious and decide to join them. I take off my top then my shorts.

"Oh sexy undies Peet." Clove says before slapping my ass.

I yelp before looking down. Shit I had worn a pair that Cato had bought me without thinking about it. "Shut up Clove." I say before pushing Cato back down and sitting in his lap.

Delly looks at us before taking another swig. "Fuck it, I'm in I guess." Before stripping down to her bikini and taking another seat.

"Alright looks like we are going to have some fun." Clove smiles before turning around and turning on the taps. She presses the button for the plug to lower itself before opening the other bottle of vodka.

Katniss quickly steps in and sits on against the wall, using the edge of the bath to sit on so only her feet were in. I smile at her, she had always been the most responsible out of the four or us. I knew she would never go as hard or crazy as the rest of us, but she was making an effort. She was trying to lest loose.

"Cato bubbles!" Clove says excitedly as she takes another swip of the vodka.

"Umm, Madge there should be some stuff under you in one of the draws." Cato says before kissing my shoulder. I turn to the side so I can see him and smile. Even with Derrick here it looked like we were going to be fine. We both trusted each other and we both knew we would never purposely hurt the other so why worry.

Madge gets off the sink and starts to rummage through the draws. "Found it." She calls before turning and throwing it to Clove.

"Thanks." Clove replies before opening the cap and tipping half the bottle in. "Ooops, oh well." She giggles.

As Madge strips to her bathing suit Marvel walks in. "And what's going on here?"

"Oh Marvel, we are going to have a bath. Care to join us?" Clove says in a flirty tone. "But you have to strip down to your underwear to get in."

"Okay, I'll be back. I'm just going to tell the others." He says as he exits the room.

The water was nice and warm, the bath surprisingly filling up fast. Madge steps in and sits next to Clove and Delly. And as the bath fills to the maximum level before it would spill with us all in Marvel returns with the others. The bath was surprisingly deep, the water level was up to my shoulders even with me on Cato's lap.

"Thanks for the invite." Johanna moans before she pulls off her clothes quickly, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. Everyone kind of stares at her but tries to look away at the same time. "What? If men can get away with it I don't see why I can." She says getting into the bath.

"Well I have no problem with that logic." Marvel insists as her pulls of his shorts. Clove just rolls her eyes and sighs.

To fit everyone Clove ends up on Marvels lap, like me. Unfortunately Derrick some how ended up next to me and Cato.

"You sure you don't want it Catnip? You could always sit on my lap like Clove and Peeta are." Gale asks.

"Nah I'm good with just my feet in, it looks crowded enough as it is." She replies happily.

Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and while I first thought Johanna was very cold and rude I learn to get along with her, it was just her sense of humor. Cato had his arms tightly wrapped around my waist the whole time. Sometimes moving his hand up and down my stomach in a loving way. Constantly nuzzling my neck and kissing my shoulder.

We finish both bottles of vodka and by that time everyone's seems to be in a overly good mood. I don't realise it at first because of my hazy relaxed state I'm in but I slowly notice I can feel a hand running up and down my inner thigh. It felt so good until I realised both Cato's hands were still around my waist. I didn't know what to do? Do I tell him to stop? Do I grab his hand and shove it away? I need to stop drinking to the point were I can't tell what is the smartest decision is anymore.

For some reason I grab Cato's hand and guide it under the water until it's on top of Derrick's. "You're fucking kidding me." Cato yells, and everyone just stops.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey so here's the sixteenth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the Hunger Games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, a little violence, swearing, OOC-ness and all those bad things.**

**I pumped out another chapter well because I had to keep writing and I know some of you want to see what happens next. I have found it relaxing going to the beach lately and as I write this I happen to be there right now. The words are just following out of me it's wonderful. Anyway I say this often but I do mean it thanks for the support and taking the time to read. And don't forget my other story My Fate Re-Written! I hope to have a new chapter up for it by the end of tonight. Xoxoxoxoxo**

**ReineDesCoeurs- thank you thank you thank you. :D happiness metre is rising. Hope you continue to love where I go with the story. Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- ... was the ending confusing :/ sorry if so I had to stop there because if I didn't the chapter would have been way to long. But still hope this chapter clears things up or make sense to you. Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**pumpkinking5- good to know it wasn't just me being blonde or something. And so glad you like possessive Cato... perfection truly. Thanks xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**MangoMagic17- YAY for possessive Cato!... :/ was the ending that bad ba I feel bad now... grrrrrrr. And yes beach sex would be good. Now just to write it. :D xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

**PrinceArdhz- okay so I guess the ending confused a lot of people :/ I'm sorry I dunno what happened. Still thanks for the love and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Conspiration-ult- :D :D :D lucky for you this chapter is going up only ten minutes after I got your review so you don't have to wait long... unless you don't see I've updated and don't come back to the site in a day or two. Still thanks so much for the love. Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

He Took My Heart

Chapter Sixteen

I don't realise it at first because of my hazy relaxed state I'm in but I slowly notice I can feel a hand running up and down my inner thigh. It felt so good until I realised both Cato's hands were still around my waist. I didn't know what to do? Do I tell him to stop? Do I grab his hand and shove it away? I need to stop drinking to the point were I can't tell what is the smartest decision is anymore.

For some reason I grab Cato's hand and guide it under the water until it's on top of Derrick's. "You're fucking kidding me." Cato yells, and everyone just stops.

Derrick's hand quickly moves away and I mentally slap myself. Why did I seriously do that? What have I got no brain? Derrick quickly backs away and stands, getting out of the bath. He doesn't say anything or look back at us. Cato tries to follow him but I use all my body weight to keep him under me.

"What's the problem Cato?" Finnick asks, obviously to the drama that had already unfolded through out the night and the fact that I knew Derrick from before.

"My fucking problem is you fucking brother feeling up my boyfriend under the water. I don't care if he had a thing with Peeta years ago he's with me now and the fact he had the nerve to fucking do that. I'm going to kick his ass." Cato yells before successfully pushing me off him and standing up.

"Cato stop don't." I try to grasp any part of his body I can as he steps out of the bath. Well this was one way to sober up fast. Derrick had left the room and Cato was following closely.

"Shit." Clove sighs under her breath as she, Finnick and Marvel quickly follow after them.

"Peet what happened?" Delly asks as she helps me get out of the bath.

"I don't know I felt a hand running up and down my inner thigh and then realised it wasn't Cato so I put Cato's hand on top of Derrick's thinking it would stop Derrick. I didn't think about how Cato would react. God I'm such a fucking idiot sometime. I know how he gets and I fucking just walked straight into this mess without a second thought." I say as I pull on my tank and we follow after them.

We head outside through the back of back of the house and see about two hundred meters down the beach the others, Cato and Derrick fighting. "Shit, come on Peet. You need to calm Cato down."

We run out to them and as we do I can hear both boys yelling at each other as they wrestle and punch each other.

"He's my fucking boyfriend. I don't care that you liked him once."

"I was with him first, and there is nothing wrong with a little fun here and there."

"You need to stay the fuck away from him."

"I'll do what ever I want Cato."

When we reach them Marvel and Finnick had successfully pulled them apart. Derrick's nose was bleeding and his lip was slip. I step in-between them, turning to Cato. "Babe let it go, he knows now not to try anything." I turn to Derrick. "And he know I'm not interested." I say before turning back to Cato. "Come on let's take a walk down the beach and you can cool down."

Cato finally looks away from Derrick and at me. His expression changing to quickly from one filled with hate and anger to one of lust and longing. He smirks before looking back at Derrick. "Fine babe." He leans down and kisses me. I roll my eyes but don't stop him. I grab onto his arm and pull him away, towards the shore.

"Fuck you Peeta, I know you still feel something, that's why you lied to him and said that we didn't mean anything." Derrick yells.

I turn around keeping a firm grip on Cato's arm. "Derrick what is the point of making shit up now. Can't you see I love Cato I mean really love him. Why do you even care we haven't seen each other in over two years and we are only going to see each for a weekend then I probably won't see you for another year or something."

"That's were you are wrong. I'm transferring high schools. I'll be seeing you every day and then when next year is up and Cato is off at college without you I'll make sure you completely forget about him."

Finnick simply slaps his brother over the head. "Stop it Derrick. No one is interested in playing your games."

I turn back around suddenly anxious. Was Derrick really going to transfer? That would mean he would be in my classes, around me all the time. "Come on Cato, ignore him." I say as I take his hand in mine and pull him down to the beach. After walking in silence for a good half hour I stop and turn to him. "I'm sorry."

"Peeta you have nothing to be sorry for." Cato replies caressing my check.

"I wasn't thinking and I should know better. I know how angry and possessive you can get, I just wanted him to stop." I say leaning into his hand.

"Well I think he might stop now." Cato smirks again before leaning down to my ear. "So to make it up to me." He stops before sitting down in the sand.

"You're kidding right? Right now? After what just happened? And finding out Derrick's going to be at our school now all you want is to fuck me in sand?"

"Yes. I don't care that's he's going to be around. Just another opportunity to show him that we belong together." Cato smiles before leaning back on his elbows in the sand. "Come on babe, firstly you promised me anything I wanted tonight, then promised I would get beach sex at some point. You also promised not to neglect me as well. So the way I see it you have to do this with me right now."

"Right. Well you better fucking appreciate this because I know I'm not going to enjoy it." I say as I take off my underwear and straddle his waist. I look around making sure no one was actually around before we took this any further.

"Well that's a fucking lie. I bet you cum first out of the two of us." Cato laughs as he sticks three finger into my mouth. I suck on them for a minute or two before he pulls them out and sit up, placing both hands on my ass. His left spreading my check while the right starts to probe me.

"I can't control that sometimes okay!" I fake being annoyed. "And anyway would it be a cliché if I said you being all brutish defending me and our relationship kind of did something for me."

He laughs at me and kisses my jaw. "Well confronting Derrick was a good move then."

"Let's just say if we had just gone for a romantic stroll on the beach and none of that crap had just happened we would be heading back by now." we had to do this, remind each other of our love and not let Derrick get between that. He continues to kiss up along my jaw while his fingers work my hole. After a few more minutes I can feel my body relaxing. "Cato I'm ready."

His gives my jaw one more kiss before removing his fingers. He lifts his hips and I pull down his boxer briefs. Once they are down to his knees he leans back once again on his elbows as I position myself above his manhood. I slowly sit on it, stopping for a minute once the head is in before sliding down until I reach the bottom and I'm sitting flat on his pelvis. "Fuck babe I've needed this so bad all day."

I give him a lusty smile before leaning down and kissing him. We stay like the for I don't know how long before I'm ready for more. I lift myself up slowly and bring myself back down. After a few minutes I start to pick up the pace. Cato sits back up and put his hands on both checks, helping me move faster and harder onto his cock. He starts biting my collar bone, working his way up my neck. A loud moan escapes my mouth as I throw my arms around his neck. I focus on the pleasure Cato is giving me, the sound of the ocean washing away any other thoughts then the ones about my lover.

I was losing all control, this moment meant everything to me. "Cato baby I'm so fucking close."

I feel him laugh against me neck. "Told you you would cum first."

I furrow my brow, taking it as a challenge. I was going to win this game. I start to moan louder and more out of control. I bring myself down onto his cock with more force and squeeze my ass every time I went down. I was going to last longer, I would milk him dry before I even thought about coming.

"Shit babe. This is so fucking good." Cato growls while his teeth are attached to my shoulder.

"Oh Cato, fuck, so good. Oh I'm going to cum." I shout as I put a hand in his hair and pull his head back forcefully.

"Yeah?" Cato moans. I smile, I so had him.

"Yeah baby. Oh my god, OH MY GOD." I yell bouncing as fast and hard as I could. Then I feel it, he climaxed with a low moan, his hand tightening their grip on my ass checks. I don't stop, continuing to fuck myself on his cock under me. Once Cato has ridden his orgasm to completion and he lays back in the sand exhausted I let myself go. I moan loudly I climax while he was still inside of me. I shot my load all over his chest before pulling him up into my arms.

"Looks like you lost." I smile kissing him passionately.

"That's not fair I didn't know it was an actual competition." Cato says once we break apart for air.

I pull off my tank and wipe my cum off his chest and drop it next to us. "So what now?"

Cato pulls out before picking me up as he stands. I wrap my legs around his waist so I don't fall. He shakes one of his legs until his underwear falls down to the ground and he is able to step out of them. "We are going to complete another promise you made to me."

At first I was confused until he starts to walk down to the ocean. "Oh, Cato. No I don't want to go in right now. Its going to be cold." I whine.

"To bad." He grins as he slowly walks into the water. Once the water is passed his knee we hear cat calls and whistles coming from behind us.

I look behind us to see Marvel, Delly, Clove, Madge and Johanna standing just meters from where we had just had sex. "Cato we are naked so don't stop now." I say feeling self concious.

"If you say so." Cato chimes heading into the water until it was just above his nipples.

"Fuck it's cold." I whisper as I pull my body closer to Cato's. I look back to the beach to see the others stripping down and heading into the water.

Within minutes they were all in swimming around us. "So I have to say Peeta you are one lucky boy. An ass like Cato's is hard to come by." Johanna calls from a few meters away. Everyone laughs except me, again.

"Are the others alright?" I as Delly who was now quite close to us.

"Yeah Gale had definitely had enough to drink and Katniss had a headache so they went to bed and Finnick and Derrick were talking inside so we thought we might come see what happened to you two." She replies happily.

"Lucky we didn't turn up five minutes earlier right Peeta, or we would had a real show to watch." Clove teases.

I splash water at her. "Shut up, you're just jealous a certain someone hasn't fucked your brains out." I laugh before yelling out. "And that certain someone is Marvel."

"Huh?" I hear Marvel swim towards us. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing." Clove responds to quickly. Obviously not wanting him to know what I had just said.

"Oh the fact that you haven't fucked Clove's brains out yet like I did ten minutes a go to Peeta." Cato says as he smiles at Clove. Both Marvel and Clove go silent and I start laughing.

"Done worry Clove I think I more or less actually fucked Cato's brains out tonight."

"What you fucked Cato?" Marvel asks suprised.

"No I didn't screw him in the ass, not that he doesn't like that now and again, but I did fuck him senseless." I say suddenly feeling a slight high, so this is how Cato feels when he won't shut his mouth about what we get up to.

Delly and Madge start laughing. "You actually have been fucked? And you like it?" Marvel asked stunned, trying to wrap his head around it.

I laugh as Cato glares at me. "What you seem to have no problem telling people about our sex life. Why so shy all of a sudden?"

"I'll let go of you right now." Cato warns before turning to Marvel. "Dude I am gay remember. It can't be that surprising I've tried it or that I kind of like it."

"Yeah but your so big and manly and Peeta's so short and um stuff." Marvel mutters.

"And stuff?" I repeat.

"No offence Peet but me and guys on the team don't know that much really about gay sex and we aren't all that interested in looking it up or anything. We just assumed you were the girl in the relationship."

Clove and Delly starts to lose it, laughing so loud I thought half of the country would hear them. "Boys are so stupid sometimes." Clove says when she could finally caught a breath. "So how do we feel about Derrick becoming a regular face at school?" Clove asks.

"I don't care. He just better stay away from Peeta." Cato answers as his grip on me tightens. Great it's going to be an interesting year I guess.

We spend the next half hour mucking around and swimming. Just enjoying each others company and releasing all the stress from what had happened a few hours ago. When we finally decide to head back to the house I was glad I was getting tired and I hated when my skin would prune and wrinkle from being in water to long. I walk behind Cato so I was partially covered before we made it back to our underwear. I slip them on and pick up my tank that I would have to wash tomorrow. We all head back to the house, Cato and I holding hands. We walk slowly as a group discussing what we should do tomorrow.

When we have made it back to the house there is no sign of either Finnick or Derrick, they must have gone to bed I guess. I get a glass of water before hugging the girls saying goodnight. Once me and Cato are in our room Cato locks the door behind us. "I'm going to have a shower." I tell him as I drop my underwear and put them in the laundry bag with my tank before heading into the bathroom. I turn the water on and once it's at a temperature I like I get in. I stand under the stream of water and close me eyes letting the warmth revitalise me and wash away my problems.

"Got room for one more?" Cato asks as he opens the shower door.

"Well for you I guess I can manage it." I say turning around and kissing him. "So it was a pretty good day overall."

"Yeah, Peet I just what you to be careful around Derrick, I've know him from when he was a little kid. If he tries anything else I want you to tell me. I know I get crazy angry but that's just because I want you, I want to protect you, what we have, alright?" He asks as he seems to search in my eyes of any time of hesitation.

I smile at him. "I know, and I love how protective you are of me but I can take care of myself sometimes." I pull him into a hug and we just stand there in the shower. This, what we have, I don't care how foolish people may think I am because I'm so young, I could just feel it with every fibre of my being, Cato was my soul mate. My one and only. I loosen my grip and bring me lips to his neck. I start kissing up his neck, having to get on my tip toes to make my way across his jaw to his lips. "So maybe if you are up to it, round two?"

He doesn't say anything at first he just brings his hand down to my ass. "Like I'm ever going to say no to you."

I smile and kiss him again. "Good. Now get on your knees." I order feeling playful. Cato does as he is told. "Get my hard." He goes to work with his mouth and I lean against the walk and just enjoy as he continues to suck me off. After what I assume was ten minutes roughly I pull away and turn around and spread my legs.

I don't have to say anything, Cato know what I want now. Cato spreads my ass checks and starts to tongue fuck me. I moan softly pushing my ass out for more. After awhile Cato slowly stands up, as he rises he kissing all the way up my back to my neck. He pushes he cock in slowly, the water running down us acting like lubricant. A growl escaping his throat once he is fully inside me. He waits there while I adjust, this time it being quicker considering I only last had sex just over an hour and a half ago.

"Move Cato." I moan and he starts to slowly move in and out of me. The sex now being so different to the sex we had earlier that night. At the beach it was hard and rough, we were fucking. Right now was slow and passionate, it was making love.

"I love you so damn much babe." Cato whispers into my ear. I don't know how long we stay in the shower, long enough for the water to start to turn cold. Cato takes that as a sign to wrap things up he reaches around to my cock and starts to jerk me off in time with his thrusts. And we climax together at the same time. We quickly wash ourselves off before turning off the water and drying ourselves.

I put on some pyjama shorts are crawl into bed once I'm dry, Cato just getting into bed naked. He shuffles behind me and wraps is arms around me. I relax into his hold pressing my back into his chest. Even with all the Derrick drama we had ended the night in perfection. "Cato I don't know what tomorrow will bring but I want you to know tonight was perfect."

Cato kisses the back of my neck. "I know I'm perfect and you are pretty damn close."

I laugh for a second before getting serious. "So tomorrow you are going to be civil with Derrick and give him one last chance. I don't want this weekend ruined because you two couldn't be grown men and move on."

Cato let's out a laboured sigh. "Fine but if he even tries to look at you the wrong way I'm smashing the kid and teaching him a permanent lesson."

"Thank you." I say closing my eyes. It doesn't take long for us to fall asleep. Today has taken a lot out of me and I was so desperately in need of sleep. That night I dreamt about Cato and us being together for years to come. I knew I would do anything to keep Cato by my side from now on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey so here's the seventeenth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the Hunger Games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, possible drug use, a little violence, swearing, OOC-ness and all those bad things.**

**Hey guys, hope you are all doing well. I'm doing alright, haven't cried this much in a week ever in my life but hey its something different I guess. Anyways brought this out early because well at this point it time I'd prefer to immerse myself in writing and Peeta/Cato's world then my own so yeah. Hope you like it.**

**pumpkinking5- I agree Derrick is an idiot, and I liked how Finnick subtly is team Peeto. Awwww thanks for thinking it was cute, funny and adorable. :D so yeah thank so so so much xoxoxoxoxox**

**ReineDesCoeurs- haha well depends on if you thought Finnick was, considering in my mind they look pretty similar. :D good to know the beach sex was hot. I know I kind of went crazy on embarrassing moments but I figured Peeta gets them all the time why not someone else or everyone else :). And wow that's so amazing to hear that you relate to Peeta, makes me feel all happy inside because I know I relate to him a lot. (but it's my writing so it's expected I do right?) and stop I'm so not a talented writer, but I like that you enjoy the story. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxox**

**MangoMagic17- oh okay well good to know you liked this one. Possessive Cato god what I wouldn't do for someone like that! ;) and yes I had to have the beach sex after the last few chapters. Hopefully some more to come :D xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ult- yeah things may get a bit crazy, but crazy is good. I love crazy. And I am right next to you on the totally jealous train. Give me some Peeta/Cato loving any day. Its so good to know things are still interesting and intense and the story hasn't lost its what's the word spark? Meh anyways haha loved j-law at the golden globes, she so funny. Xoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- good to know I made more sense this chapter! :D and so freakin good to know you like the added drama coming up. :p xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

He Took My Heart

Chapter Seventeen

"So tomorrow you are going to be civil with Derrick and give him one last chance. I don't want this weekend ruined because you two couldn't be grown men and move on."

Cato let's out a laboured sigh. "Fine but if he even tries to look at you the wrong way I'm smashing the kid and teaching him a permanent lesson."

"Thank you." I say closing my eyes. It doesn't take long for us to fall asleep. Today has taken a lot out of me and I was so desperately in need of sleep. That night I dreamt about Cato and us being together for years to come. I knew I would do anything to keep Cato by my side from now on.

I wake to kissing on my neck and Cato on top of me. "Morning." I yawn, not bothering to move at all.

"Morning babe." Cato says in-between kisses.

I could feel he had been making more marks on my neck while I had been sleeping. "Really because the two you gave me last night wasn't enough? What are you trying to make my whole neck a giant bruise?" I joke bringing my arms up to sit on his hips.

"I thought about it but then I thought maybe if I just put several all over your body it might do the trick." He responds finally stopping and bring his head up so I could look at him in the eyes.

"What's the time even?" I ask looking around for a clock.

"Eight-thirty." Cato replies picking up the watch I had given him. He puts it back down and smiles at me.

"Well that's way to early to be up. I'm going back to sleep for another hour and a half." I say as I struggle to turn onto my side due to Cato's weight.

"Is that so?" Cato playfully asks as he grinds himself up against the side of my ass.

"Cato, we have had sex twice in the past twelve hours. Let me sleep and I promise I'll let you fuck me before lunch." I whine to tired to want to move to the other side of the bed away from him.

"Fine, I guess we can just snuggle for now." Cato says in disappointment. He moves behind me and wraps his arms around me.

I snuggle back into him happily. "Thank you baby." I say sleepily before I try to return to sleep.

The next time a wake I have no idea what time it was. Cato was still behind me so it couldn't be that late. I reach my phone next the bed easily and check the time, seven minutes passed eleven. Well I guess I wasn't the only one needing some extra sleep. I just lay there happily until I feel Cato start to stir.

"You awake babe?" He asks in a husky voice.

"Apparently I am." I answer turning in his arms so I could see him.

"So sex time?" He asks excitedly.

I roll my eyes at him. "Maybe you weren't wrong when you said that you came off as a sex addict."

"Well that would mean you are my cumdumpster." He teases and starts to laugh.

"Haha very funny, well are you going to do something or are you just going to talk about it?" I say in a flirty voice.

That's all the encouragement he needed, quickly moving on top of me once again. He pulls my pyjama shorts quickly so I was now as naked at he was. He kisses me passionately before I flip us. I start to make my way down his body, kissing it as I went. I settle between his legs, my mouth close to his already hard cock. I slowly lick up its length before I let it enter my mouth. I start to slowly move up and down, letting my jaw adjust to the size.

Out of the blue there is a loud bang at the door. "Hey sleepy heads wake up! You can't hide all day, I made breakfast so get something on and come downstairs, NOW!" Clove yells.

I let Cato's cock fall from my mouth and sigh. "Well then apparently we have been summoned." I go to get up but Cato grabs my arm.

"Screw her, I'm going to fuck my sexy boyfriend when I want to." He says turning me around on my hands and knees.

"Cato come on we can just." I'm cut off when I feel his finger pushing itself into me. "Cato."

"She will survive without us for another thirty minute, maybe hour." He proclaims as he slips a second in and starts to stretch me out.

I can't help it when a moan escapes me, I was no better then Cato when it came to sex. As much as I say it's Cato who is forever the sex fiend in our relationship, I initiated it half the time, and I never could say no to him. Even when he wanted sex in stupid places like at School during my English class, or in his jeep, or Marvel's pool. Which luckily Marvel has never found out about. I'm pulled from my thoughts as Cato slips a third finger in. He curls his fingers and hits that spot.

I shutter and moan. "More." Is all can verbalise.

Cato chuckles and pulls his fingers out. He spits on my hand and rubs it over his cock before lining up behind me and pushes the head in. I curl my toes and let out a deep breathe. My body relaxes and Cato continues to push in. Once he's buried deep inside me he snakes his hand around me waiting for me to adjust. He pulls me back towards him. I turn slightly and angle my head around so he can kiss me. We make out for a good few minutes before Cato grabs onto my ankles and starts to move out before thrusting back in harshly. I fall forward onto my hands that were stretched out to hold me up. Cato works up to a fast harsh tempo quickly.

"Oh god fuck me Cato." I moan as my eyes roll back into my head from the pleasure. I loved when he was aggressive and would just pound into me like no tomorrow.

His grip on my ankles tighten and he starts to go harder. I let out a cry and drop down so my moans were muffled by the blankets beneath me. "Fuck." Cato yells thrusting with all he had.

I could feel his cock getting even harder and I knew he was about to blow. A few thrusts later he is cumming in me. "Don't you dare fucking stop." I say because I was so close but not there yet. Cato somehow powers through his orgasm and continues to fuck me. Within minutes I feel it coming. I cum without once touching myself. My toes curl, my body shudders and I squeeze my eyes shut, letting out a long moan. These orgasms were the most powerful. I slump against the bed and laugh happily. "Fuck that was good." I say turning over as Cato collapses on top of me.

He kisses me and the lays his head on my chest, catching his breathe. I run my fingers through his hair. "I suppose we should get moving, you know how Clove gets when we make her wait." He says pulling himself up.

"Yeah I know." I say as I follow him into the shower. We quickly wash ourselves down and when we get out I dry myself and put my pyjama shorts back on, to lazy to get dressed properly. It was still move clothing the Cato who threw on a pair of boxer briefs.

We walk down to the kitchen to find Clove sitting at the table with Delly. They look up at us at the same time smiling. "Morning boys." Delly says as I sit down opposite them.

"Where is everyone else?" Cato asks sitting next to me.

"Um Katniss and Gale went for a walk together. Madge is still in bed feeling the effects of last night. And the others are at the beach already." Clove answers pushing a plate of cold pancakes towards us. "They would have been warm if you have come down when I said, instead of sticking you penis in another boy Cato."

Cato smiles at her. "I don't mind them cold if I get to stick me penis in a specific boys ass."

"Well now I really don't think I can stomach food." Madge moans appearing next to me suddenly with a blanket wrapped around her. She looked a little hungover. "I feel like I needed sunglasses to even open my eyes this morning."

I laugh at her as I shove a pancake into my mouth. "Good night then Madge?"

"Oh it was. Don't worry I'll be up for round two tonight." She says pouring herself a coffee. "I may just need sixteen of these first."

We all laugh but we all suddenly stop when Derrick walks in. He stops in his tracks when he sees me and Cato. "I'm just going to the bathroom." He tells us before continuing passed us.

Cato was suddenly tease. I grab his hand and sigh. "You promised you would be good and not start anything remember."

"I know doesn't mean I can't scare him off from coming near you." Cato growls.

Delly rolls her eyes and stands up. "Cato just let it go, holding onto all that anger isn't healthy, you'll probably just end up taking it out on Peeta for no good reason and that could just push him closer to Derrick."

"She's got a point." Clove says as she stands and takes the dishes over to the sink.

Derrick returns and stops in front of Cato and myself. "Cato, Peeta um I want to apologise for how I acted last night. Vodka really doesn't agree with me and seeing you again brought up some old feelings. I wasn't thinking straight. I totally was a fault and I won't try anything again. Cato you have known me for most of my life, can you give me a second chance?"

Cato puts an arm around me. "I suppose Derrick. You sure know how to cause some drama."

"And Peeta I'm sorry as well I shouldn't have come on to you like that, you're with Cato and I'll back off." Derrick says turning to me.

"Sure." I say, I wasn't fully convinced he was being completely sincere, but for now I would let it go and just keep my eyes open when he was around.

"Thank you guys." He says turning back to the back door and heading out to the beach.

"So we joining them then?" Clove asks once she had finished stacking the dishwasher.

"Yeah, why not? I could so with some more sun I think." I say standing.

Before I even move Cato pulls me into his lap. "So do I get a reward for being so good." He whispers, loud enough though for everyone to hear him.

I kiss him on the check and squirm out of his arms. "There, now come on I need you with me when we go swimming to hold me up." I say turning to the stairs.

The girls laugh following me up to their room so the could also get changed. Cato finally stands once I'm up the top of the stairs, I turn to him and stick my tongue out at him. "Peeta I don't think you should be provoking me right now."

He starts to walk up the stairs slowly. "And why not?" I ask.

"Because I'm not hating the idea of handcuffing you to the bed right now." He yells as he begins to run up the stairs.

I let out a scream and run towards the bedroom. I make it there and turn to slam the door but just before I get it closed Cato is on the other side trying to push it open. I'm pushing with all my might, I was so close to having it closed when my foot slips. Cato pushes the door open and I fall backwards on my ass with a painfully loud thump. "Oooowww." I groan not getting up.

Cato just laughs as me. "Okay well maybe that's punishment enough for now." He heads to our clothes and grabs a pair of swim shorts an pulls of his underwear before pulling the light blue shorts.

They were extremely tight around his muscled thighs and a lot shorter then the ones he had worn yesterday. That's when I realise they were mine. I start laughing to myself. "My clothes look good on you." I say finally standing up.

"Huh?" Cato looks down before realising he had put on a pair of my shorts. "Oh, I was wondering why the felt so small and tight." He turns around to face the mirror.

I just stand there starring at his ass, the shorts made his muscles look even more bulging then before, if that was possible. And they made his ass and crotch look huge. I tilt my head thinking or maybe they had always been that big. "I like them on you." I say finally removing my shorts and changing into a pink pair the mirrored the ones Cato had just put on. The only difference was the colour.

"Yeah I look hot, maybe I should wear your clothes more often." He says continuing to stare at himself in the mirror until he catches my reflection behind him. He turns around and smiles. "But you, you look so god damn sexy right now." he closes the distance between us but just before he reaches me I turn to the bathroom to brush my teeth. "Tease." Cato yells before joining me to brush his own.

When I'm done I head back to the room grab my aviator sunglasses and a tank top for later. Cato grabs our towels and the sun block before he puts his own pair of sunnies on. We head out of the bedroom and as we reach the stairs the girls make their way towards us.

"Awww so cute that you are wearing matching shorts!" Clove exclaims happily.

That's when it hits me Cato totally would have noticed he put on my shorts, he doesn't own any light blue ones. He wanted us to match. When we reach the bottom of the stairs I turn to him. "You totally put my shorts on, on purpose didn't you?"

"Maybe." He says kissing my check before heading to the kitchen.

I follow closely behind him. "I thought you were going to let this go."

"I have I'm just wearing your shorts. No big deal or anything, like Clove said it's cute." He answers before sticking his tongue out at me.

I smirk at him before coming up behind him and standing on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. "As you once said to me, stick your tongue out at me once more and I'll give you something to lip." I quckly kiss his neck and grope his ass before heading to the back door.

I turn back to see Cato flustered before he snaps back to reality and chases after me. When we reach the others we lay our towels down and start putting sunblock on ourselves.

"Nice to see you finally decided to grace us with your presence." Johanna says as she sat up from laying out in the sun.

I just smile at her. Before turning to Cato. "Do me?" I say holding out the sun block and turning around so he could put it on my back.

He rubs it all over my back but before I turn around he leans into me and nibbles on my ear. "It's all good if you want to be playful all day, I'll just do the same to you." He says before moving away. "Now it's your turn to do me babe." Cato says in a seductive voice.

I turn around and start to rub the sunblock over his back. When I get to his waist line I purposely slip my hands under his shorts and then bring them around to the front on his body, light caressing his manhood before moving away from him. He lays down on his towel waiting for the sunblock to soak in. I decide to continue to play his game and straddle his waist. I lean down and stuck sucking and biting his neck. I move up to his ear and whisper. "Really to admit defeat yet?"

He moans but laughs. "Sorry Peet but you are going to have to do better then this to get me to crack first." He brings his hand down to my ass and grasps both cheeks firmly. A small yelp escapes my lips as I continue on his neck.

I stop and sit up. "Fine, looks like I'm going to go for a swim and cool off." I turn the Dell and Madge. "You coming?"

Madge turns over from laying on her back. "Sure." She replies standing up.

We slowly walk down when suddenly Cato is behind me. He scoops me up into his arms and heads into the water. "Babe I don't want to get my hair wet."

He just laughs before dropping down and submerging us both. When I come up I can't stand so I grasp into Cato and punch his arm. "What?" He asks knowing full well why I did it.

"Asshole." Is all I say as I wrap my legs around his waist.

Marvel and the Finnick apparently get the same idea and pick up Delly and Clove, who had come to the shore shortly after us. The girls scream as the are both thrown into the water. Finnick swims out to Delly and the two seem to start a conversation together, both staying within inches of each other. I guess Finnick was interested in her after all.

Marvel walks over to us, Clove on his back. She smiles at me. "Isn't it helpful having tall guys to hold us up and carry us around?"

I laugh at her. "Definitely." I answer kissing Cato's cheek. "So are you two ever going to make a move on each other or are you just going to keep pretending you don't have feelings for each other?"

"Actually Clove crept into my." Marvel starts before receiving a slap the the back of the head.

"Marvel you idiot shut up." She growls.

Cato just laughs. "To late now we know, Clove went and crawled into Marvels bed for some late night booty."

"We didn't sleep together okay!" Clove yells.

"So that's where you disappeared to last night." Madge says as she swims out towards us.

"Well yes I thought since I was called out last night I may as well get something out of it." She reasons.

The rest of the afternoon is pretty relaxed. Katniss and Gale showed up again an hour later. Finnick and Delly seemed to be becoming inseparable. Derrick kept his distance, staying with Johanna most of the day. Cato and myself had continued to not so subtly tease each other all day. Neither one of us admitting defeat yet.

When it was getting close to evening we decided we would go out for dinner tonight. I tell the others I was going to go get ready early, leaving everyone else still at the beach. As I wake up to the house I pass Delly coming back from the bathroom.

"Heading in to get ready?" She asks happily.

"Something like that. Can you tell Cato to come to the bedroom in ten minutes?" I ask with a grin on my face.

"I don't even want to know what you have planned. But I'll tell him for you." She turn back to the beach and I head towards the house.

I grab myself a glass of water before heading up to the bedroom. I have the perfect plan to make Cato cave and now all I needed to do was set every thing up before he showed up. I strip off my shorts and jump into the shower to rinse off the sand on my body. I dry myself and crawl onto the end of the bed. I position myself so I'm on my knees, my feet dangling off the bed. I'm in the middle of the bed facing away from the door. So when Cato finally showed up the first thing he would see is my ass. I spread my knees just a little bit more and reach around with my right hand to start playing with my hole. I use my left for support and I slowly slip one finger in. I start to work my hole a bit more before slipping in a second.

I hear someone walking up the stairs and heading towards the door of the bedroom. It opens slowly as I hear Cato start to talk. "Babe what's up? Why did you tell Delly to..."

He stops mid sentence and I giggle to myself as I slip a third in. I moan audibly and peer over my shoulder to see Cato standing there watching, lust written all over his face. "Well close the door before some else comes back." I say not stopping what I was doing. He closes the door and starts to walk over to me. "Stop right here mister. You can't touch until you admit defeat."

"That's not fair, you're basically cheating?" He whines.

"Am not, I'm still teasing you, I'm just using my own body instead of using yours."

"You know I can't resist with what you are doing right now." He says taking a final step so he was right behind me.

"Admit it and I'm all yours." I sensually say.

"Fine, I admit defeat. What's my punishment?"

I remove my fingers and feel his replacing mine. "You will fine out later." I smirk and give myself over to his touch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey so here's the eighteenth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the Hunger Games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, definite drug use, a little violence, swearing, OOC-ness and all those bad things.**

**Yay another chapter has been written. I'm really glad it's just been following out of me recently. I mean I just think when you have a broken heart it really does help to have something to take your mind off everything and just yeah anyways. Sorry for not updating over the weekend I ended up being really busy and almost dying for drinking to much vodka... blame my ex. As you know i love getting any critics/reviews it means the world right now so please if you could that would be amazing. And thank you to all the people who have been so far either from the very start or just now and again it means the world.**

**So I'm personally not to sure what rave attire or what raves are like in the USA or any other country I can only go off of what I personally have experienced so I apologise if this scenario is off for any of you but yeah this is just basic type of rave set up I have endured haha. **

**Drug use in this chapter, so please do not take this chapter as encouragement to do it yourself. I personally can't say I have been a good little boy and steered away from drugs but I don't want in any way encourage anyone to partake in illegal drug use, it has ruined some of my best friends lives. **

**Anyways I'll try to have another chapter out by Friday hopefully xo.**

**Conspiration-ult- :D I know when I finished the chapter I was like hot damn either people will love this or they will get totally frustrated :/. Meh it's all good. And I think Derrick may show his true colours in a couple chapters time. Not completely sure yet when I will write in what I think will happen. Still thanks boo! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- thank you so much. :) good to know you enjoyed it even though it was basically a huge tease and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Xoxoxoxox**

**pumpkinking5- wow thank you so much! It's amazing to hear you think the chemistry between Peeta/Cato is written well. And you think they are cute/adorable. I'm so glad you can feel the emotions I try to convey and I'm happy to know you think their playfulness and teasing is sexy and seems believable. :D thanks so so so much. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**CrystalXHeartlace- :/ oh my as is ooooo girl that was hot or oh my as is that was a let down? Xo**

He Took My Heart

Chapter Eighteen

"You know I can't resist with what you are doing right now." He says taking a final step so he was right behind me.

"Admit it and I'm all yours." I sensually say.

"Fine, I admit defeat. What's my punishment?"

I remove my fingers and feel his replacing mine. "You will find out later." I smirk and give myself over to his touch.

Two hours and a half later we are both dressed and ready to leave for dinner. While we were getting ready Clove had informed us that Finnick found out that the was a rave happening not to far a drive away and she would dress us accordingly. I ended up in the skinniest white jeans I had ever wore, that were shredded and ripped from the top of my thigh down to the middle of my shin. I was pretty sure they were either Clove's or Delly's jeans but Clove didn't give me a choice in what was going on my body at all. Then after digging through all of my clothes several times it was decided I would wear one of Clove's looses black tanks with a white Chanel symbol on the front. It fitted fine though I was slightly uncomfortable with how low the arm holes came down, there was partially only three inches of fabric between the bottom of the tank and when the hole started. I thankfully was allowed to wear my comfy gold and white high tops though.

Cato due to his size was lucky enough to wear his own clothes, his tight gym tank, light blue denim shorts and black high tops. When I walked into the kitchen to find the others I begrudgingly took the cat calls and whistles from the girls and sat next to Delly. She thankfully was dressed as skimpy as I felt in white demin cut-off short-shorts, a floral bustier, white sheer shirt open and white thigh high gladiator sandals. She finished it all off with a silver head band the went around her forehead.

"Ready to dance all night?" She says excitedly quirking an eyebrow.

"I guess, what type of rave are we headed to?" I ask as I inspect what everyone else was wearing. All the guys seemed to be in basically the same attire as Cato just in varying colours and brands. While the girls all dressed so differently, Madge had her blonde up in a high ponytail and wore a short slip dress. Katniss wore black flat knee high boots, black denim cut-offs, a plain black tank and I assumes one of Gale's red plaid shirts with the sleeves rolled up a quarter of her arm. Johanna had on a playsuit and flats. And Clove surprisingly had on one of Marvels basketball jerseys, possibly no shorts on because the jersey went to he mid-thigh and coral blue wedge sneakers.

"I think it's in some warehouse." Delly replies as Finnick and Cato discuss car options. Its decided we would take Finnick's and Cato's cars and just split the group between them. Finnick had a SUV that could fit seven so him, Johanna, Derrick, Katniss, Gale and Marvel could all fit in there. While myself, Delly, Clove and Madge went with Cato in his jeep. It took us a good forty-five minute drive to get there, also stopping off for another half hour at a burger point to get something to eat before heading there.

By the time we had arrived and parked it was just passed eleven o'clock. We could hear the loud dance music blaring and flashes of lights from the door. I was a little nervous never really ever being to one before. I took a deep breath and took Cato's hand before following the others in.

Firstly I was shocked at how many people were actually here and secondly the whole atmosphere. Everyone seemed to just be enjoying themselves, it was like what I imagined hippies on acid were like back in the day, but of course more sexualised and with electronic dance music playing. Cato squeezes my hand and looks at me with a smile before leading me through the mass of people. I feel myself getting pumped and ready to dance when Johanna comes up to me and hells at me to open my mouth. I look at her confused for a second before she rolls her eyes and I comply. She puts something in my mouth before telling me to take a sip of her drink.

I turn to Cato and he sees my hesitation. He leans down to my ear and yells. "Peet it's okay, this time I'm with you and it's only molly. I'll take care of you." He kisses my check and I take a swig so whatever was in my mouth washed down my throat. He does the same after me before Johanna moves on the give the others some.

I wasn't sure if this was the drugs kicking in or if I was just becoming comfortable with my surrounding but I felt so happy and care free. I drag Cato out onto the dance floor and once I find a open spot I stop, pull him close behind me and start dancing and grinding against him. Time feels as though it stands still and the night becomes a blur. I dance the night away not stopping once. When Cato leaves me for a rest I just turn to Madge and Delly and dance with them.

In what feels like only a few hours since we got here Cato starts to complain about wanting to go home. I flick off his words and ignore him. Until I am suddenly pulled off the dance area and thrown over Cato shoulder with Clove close behind us. "Why are we leaving so soon?" I ask straining my neck so I could see her.

"Peeta baby it's like five in the morning, everyone else is tired." She tells me.

I look at her closely and I do notice she did look a little run down. "Oh but maybe I could just stay for a bit more and dance and come home later."

"Not happening Peeta, you are coming home with me." Cato yells.

"Oh okay, baby why are you so mad? I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you up so late." I say almost sounding like a child. Was I still under the influence of molly? That's when the memory of me and Johanna taking another hit not that long ago surfaces.

I hear him sigh. "I'm not mad I just need to get you home alright."

"Fine." I say before I begin to tap his ass cheeks as he walks. I make a game of how many times I can tap each cheek before he takes another step. Apparently Clove found it funny because she starts to giggle uncontrollably. "Where is everyone else?" I ask as the thought suddenly enters my head. I felt like I hadn't seen anyone but Clove and Cato for ages.

"Everyone went home in Finnick's car and hour or so ago. Its just you, Cato, Marvel and me still here." Clove replies.

I look around to try and spot Marvel but have no such luck. "Where is he then?"

"It's already waiting at the car." Clove says still giggling from watching me tap Cato's ass.

I'm enjoying myself when another thought just pops into my brain. "Were you guys just waiting for me so you could go home? Coz that's bad I mean you should just picked me up ages ago." Wow apparently I had no filter and anything I thought right now just came out.

"Peet me and you were both dancing until Cato dragged you out of there, we were having fun, it's totally fine." Clove reassures me.

"Oh good. Cato you ass is so fucking amazing." I say without a second thought.

Clove completely loses it and has to stop walking before she can catch her breathe and thankfully I hear a few chuckles come from Cato. "Thank you baby. You have a pretty amazing ass yourself." He replies.

I smile happily, not that anyone can see it while I'm upside down. "Well obviously I do or why else would you be so keen to stick around."

He laughs again. "I love you for more then just your ass baby."

"Good to know. So when are you going to propose to me?" I ask suddenly remember the conversation with my dad not that long ago.

"What?" Cato asks shocked.

"Well dad said that he thought we seemed to be really serious about each other and that he didn't want to hear we got engaged until I was like at least eighteen or something but I remember feeling all glowy inside thinking about the day you would propose and I think we can do it earlier and just not tell him."

The whole time Clove can't stop cackling at me. Cato sighs again. "Baby I think maybe next time you should lay off the drugs."

"Cato that wasn't an answer." I say grumpily.

"Yeah Cato that wasn't an answer." Clove says after me.

"Maybe once we are both in college." He says.

"Fine but you better get me a nice ring. Oh and a puppy." I say as I slip my hands into his shorts.

"Peet not now can you wait until we get home please." He says in an annoyed tone.

"Oh did I make you uncomfortable with the whole marriage thing? I didn't mean to it was just suddenly in my brain and now all I can think about is you ass. I didn't mean to scare you or anything." I hug his waist upside down, nuzzling my face against his ass.

He chuckles again. "Peeta it's fine, you just apparently lost the ability to think before a word comes out of your mouth at the moment."

"Well I love you potato." I reply happy again.

"Potato really?" He asks finally stopping.

"Yay are we finally at the car?" I ask before Cato opens the passenger door and sits me down into the chair. He puts my seatbelt on kisses me on the cheek.

"Just stay there and don't move." He says as he closes my door and walks around the front of the car to the drivers seat.

I hear Clove and Marvel get in behind me and turn and smile at them. "So how are you feeling Peeta?" Marvel asks with a huge grin on his face.

"Wonderful, I just wish I could of danced for longer. But it's okay Cato's taking me home now so he can fuck me." The whole car bursts into laughter and I frown looking at Cato. "What's so funny?"

"Babe you need to think before you say things, how much molly did Johanna give you?" Cato says grabbing my hand.

"I dunno. Cato my heads starting to hurt." I say leaning over and resting my head on his arm.

"Well looks like Peeta's coming down." Clove says before passing a water bottle over my shoulder. "Peet you need to drink a lot of water or you are going to get dehydrated and sick."

"Fine." I grumble and I drink the whole thing. We are home in what felt like no time, had I fallen asleep?

We walk up to the house and Cato leads me into the kitchen. He forces me to drink some more water before piggy backing me up to our room. I lay down on the bed as Cato pulls off his clothes. "Peet babe I'm just going to make sure the house is locked up. I'll be back in a second."

"Okay." I say as I yawn. I was starting to feel horrible and I really need to sleep. I kick off my shoes, undo the jeans but can't seem to get them off. "Cato help with my jeans they are stuck." I yell without a second thought about everyone else already asleep.

I hear Cato come back into the room and close the door. "Babe lift your hips up." He instructs me as he grabs the top of the jeans. He peels them off my legs then proceeds to take off my tank and underwear. "Come on in the shower, I know you want to sleep but this will make you feel and smell better."

"Do I stink?" I ask with a frown.

"Not yet but once all that sweat dries you might." Cato turns the shower on and washes us both before drying us and putting me in bed.

"I feel horrid, don't let me take drugs again." I say and I get comfortable on my side.

Cato shuffles behind me and wraps an arm around me. "Okay babe. Now go to sleep, it's almost six-thirty in the morning and we have to leave tomorrow and go back home."It didn't take me any convincing after that I shut my eyes and was asleep in minutes.

I unfortunately woke up the next morning, well afternoon feeling not that much better. I took large drink from the water bottle Cato had got me throughout the night and try to go back to sleep but my headache was just so intense. I turn over and push Cato couple times in the shoulder. I go to speak and realise how hoarse I sound. "Cato baby have you got anything for my headache."

He sighs before opening his eyes. "Sure babe. Why don't you turn the shower on and I'll meet you there in a minute."

I nod slowly and make my way towards the shower. I turn it on and wait for Cato. He returns a few minutes later with two tablets and a glass of water. I down them both before stepping into the shower and letting the warm water soothe my head and sore muscles. "Cato I'm sorry about last night. I know I got out of control and stupid."

"Babe it's fine, we both had fun you just needed to be dragged out of there which isn't all that bad considering you track record with drugs and parties." He says jokingly.

"Not funny mister." I say as I let him wrap his arms around me and pull me into his chest. "What time do we need to leave?"

"Well once we have cleaned up the house I think we will be all set." Cato says as he brings his head down to rest on top of mine. We stand there together for another ten minutes before we wash ourselves and get out. I put on my pyjama shorts and hoodie and starts to pack my clothes back into my bag.

There is a knock at the door and Cato opens it to reveal and equally dead Clove. She walks in and kind of smiles at me. "Oh Peeta I feel as dead as you look."

I chuckle before standing up. "I can say the same about you bitch."

"Well I come with gifts, Finnick went down to the shop. So here's a fresh cold bottle of water, and ice coffee and a hash brown and sausage patty, egg and cheese breakfast burger." She says as she hands me the food.

"Thank god I really need this." I reply sitting on the bed and opening up the breakfast burger. Clove and Cato sit down next to me and start eating their food as well. "God this is so good." I get out between bites.

"You're telling me. This is the best fucking meal I've ever eaten in my life." Clove says with a smirk.

It doesn't take us long to finish our meals and get back to packing. Once I'm done and I've made the bed and cleaned the bathroom I head down stairs to the lounge and collapse on the sofa. "Babe do you need anything kept out for you on the way home?" Cato asks from behind me.

"Nope, wait my sunglasses and water bottle. That's it I think, what else needs to be cleaned?"

"Nothing lucky for us everyone else got up earlier then us and cleaned the house." He replies picking up our bags and walking out to the car.

"Thank fuck." I say to myself.

"I know right. Peet I feel so dead right now." Delly grumbles.

I roll over onto my back and lift up my legs so she could sit down. Once she is seated I lay my legs across her. "I know I feel almost as bad as when I woke up in the hospital."

She giggles at that and we wait for everyone to show up. Finnick, Johanna and Derrick are first to leave. I hug them all and Derrick whispers in my ear when I hug him that he will see me at school soon. Which put me in a bit more of a grumpy mood. Next Katniss, Gale and Madge left followed by Marvel and Clove. It was just Cato and me left and I sat by the door as I waited for Cato to lock up everything.

"Ready to go home?" He asks as he opens the front door for me.

"More then ready I just want to go to our bed and snuggle and watch a movie with hot chips, pizza and ice cream." I reply walking out to the car.

"I think I can handle that." Cato says as he locks the front door.

Once we have backed out the driveway I lean down on his arm like I had last night and sigh. "So apart from the aftermath from last night I think this weekend was pretty amazing."

"Yeah I agree, Finnick and Jo both loved you." Cato happy says.

"Really, oh good. I wasn't to sure with the whole you know Derrick drama." I close my eyes and try to will away how dead I felt.

"Well if anything we just showed them all how perfect we are for each other and how Derrick couldn't come between us."

I smile at that and sit up. "I love you." I say as I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"And I love you to."

When we finally got home Cato convinced Chloe to order pizza and chips. He told her I was just tired and not feeling well, though I'm almost certain she didn't buy it at all. It felt weird being back at Cato's, like real life had stopped while we were gone. And now that we were back we would have to face all the problems it felt like we had gotten away from over the weekend. Derrick coming to school with us now, me moving back into the bakery over the next week, Cato's dad completely hating me. I just wanted it all to go away and pretend it wasn't there. So I did, I snuggled with Cato and watched a movie and eat happily until I fell asleep in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey so here's the nineteenth chapter, I apologise ahead for all errors grammatically and also any spelling errors. I'm not really a writer. It hasn't been beta-ed all errors are my own. I of course don't own any part of the Hunger Games that's all Suzanne Collins. If I had it would have been a hell of a lot different.**

**Warning: boy on boy, kinky smut, drinking, definite drug use, a little violence, swearing, OOC-ness and all those bad things.**

**Okay well I have another chapter for you all, and I hope you enjoy it. My goodness it's hot where I live at the moment. But to the point thank you all who read, review, follow, etc. It means the world right now. I'll hopefully have another chapter out around thursday. And please check out my other story My Fate Re-Written. Xo**

**Conspiration-ult-... it's very possible it's the calm before the storm. You know I love drama sex drama sex more sex drama to the max. Heehee :D it's just how this story seems to go. And yes this time Peeta's drug experience didn't end in tragedy. Let's just hope he stays that lucky. Thanks so so so much for continually reviewing, it means the world. Also happy freaking birthday! In my reply for My Fate Re-Written I decided to leave you a surprise so when the next chapter for that comes out take a look and let me know. Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- Peeta's always adorable right? :) and Cato just seems to be the perfect boyfriend forever taking care of Peeta. Awwww thanks! I love that! Yeah their relationship is sweet and mushy and I'm so pleased the pet names and their actions seem natural. Thanks bunches xoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

**Fuzzyfeather- :D Yay Peeta was hilarious on molly. I definitely drew on my experiences while being on molly with my ex and friends when I was writing from Peeta's pov. And I did want it to be comical and cute so I'm glad that translated. But yeah thanks so so so so much for reviewing again and I can only hope you continue to enjoy it. Xoxoxoxoxox.**

**CrystalXHeartlace- wow thank you so much for saying that, though I'm not to sure it's true. Still so glad you though the chapter was great. :D thanks for reviewing xoxoxoxoxo.**

He Took My Heart

Chapter Nineteen

When we finally got home Cato convinced Chloe to order pizza and chips. He told her I was just tired and not feeling well, though I'm almost certain she didn't buy it at all. It felt weird being back at Cato's, like real life had stopped while we were gone. And now that we were back we would have to face all the problems it felt like we had gotten away from over the weekend. Derrick coming to school with us now, me moving back into the bakery over the next week, Cato's dad completely hating me. I just wanted it all to go away and pretend it wasn't there. So I did, I snuggled with Cato and watched a movie and eat happily until I fell asleep in his arms.

I lay on my stomach with my eyes closed. I was so tired now, moving back into my room seemed to take forever. It was hard saying goodbye to Chloe this morning knowing that I would be back at the bakery that night and not returning to Cato's house. I have successfully moved all my school things, my clothes and my personal art supplies back in. My room felt so foreign but at the same time it was so familiar. I liked being back in my own bed but it didn't feel the same without Cato's body with me. I have become so used to his presence, his warmth, how he always has to be in constant contact with a part of my body. I sigh to myself, it wasn't really all that late and it's a Friday night. Maybe I should find out what everyone else is doing.

I lay there and continue to think about whether or not I should ring Delly or Clove when I feel a dip in my bed, someone had sneaked into my room. The unknown person proceeded to crawl between my legs, forcing them to part further. I was about to turn around and yell at whoever was disturbing me but before I can they drop down onto their hands. Now pressed up against my back they lick up my neck. I can smell him now. Sweat, grass and a distinctive smell of Cato enters my nostrils. I sign again knowing full well he was still in his training uniform and hasn't even showered yet. He starts kissing up my check before digging his hands under me and wrapping them around me chest.

"Love you." He says between kisses.

His full weight now on my body was restricting my breathing but I like him being so close. "Nice to know, so why didn't you shower and change after practise? You need to shower mister you stink."

"Do not, you like me smelling all manly and musky." He exclaims. "I couldn't stand being away from you any longer."

"Sure that's the excuse you use for everything." I say with a yawn, I really was tired I guess.

"Is not."

"Cato when you want sex that's your go to sentence. _Oh Peeta I can't stand not being in you or with you for another second._" I mock.

"Shut up babe. Sometimes I just can't stand not being with you that way and I just have to let my body give into its urges and needs." He whispers in my ear with a smirk.

I start laughing at me. "The shit that comes out of your mouth sometimes."

"What ever babe. Just tell me, do I need to shower right now or can I continue sexually assaulting you?"

"I'm not complaining right now." I say with a smile.

"Good." He slowly lifts himself off me, kneeling between my legs. "Turn around."

I do as I'm told and turn on my back, leaving my legs open so he can crawl back between them. I watch him slowly take off his jersey, revealing his tight muscled chest. I bite my lip for a second drinking in his beauty. "Yeah definitely not complaining at all."

He lustfully smirks at me before lowering himself on top of me again. "So you finished unpacking then?"

"Yeah all done. You're staying here tonight right?" I ask suddenly realising we hadn't disgusted any plans for tonight when we left his house this morning.

"Of course I am. You know I need you in my arms to get a proper nights sleep." He replies as he returns to my neck and starts kissing it.

I rake my hands up and down his flexing back. I would never get sick of his amazing body. "Good, what did you want for dinner?"

"You." I hear as he bites my neck.

I roll my eyes but smile at his reply. "We do actually had to have dinner tonight. Dad wants to since its the first night being back home and all."

He detaches his teeth from my neck and licks the spot a few times before shifting his head and looks into my eyes. "Sure we can do that but right now we need to be doing something else."

I laugh again rolling my eyes. "Is that so?"

He puts his hands under my shirt and starts to play with my nipples. "Yes Peeta. I'm horny, really horny and I need you right now."

I loved hearing talk like this, him saying he needed me was such a turn on. "Fine, lock the damn door and take your pants off."

He gets up and heads to the door. As he locks it I pull off my tee, shorts and underwear. He pulls of his own and leans back onto the bed. He starts kissing from just above my knee and slowly moves up my thigh. He teasingly kisses around my manhood before kissing it once and continuing to move up my body. When he finally reaches my lips I wrap my arms around his neck and allow my legs to move up and rest on his upper thighs. My legs wrapping around then. He just looks into my eyes and smiles at me.

"What?" I ask self consciously.

"Nothing babe." He leans in and kisses me passionately. We move slowly and passionately. Today we were making love to each other not having sex. Every touch was warm, soft, loving, an expression of our love. And when we are done I lay with my head on his chest content and happy.

Cato slowly strokes his thumb over my arm I had thrown over his chest. "Think we should go and help your dad out with dinner?"

I prop myself up with an elbow and smile at him. "Sure we can do that, once you have showered. I may not mind how you smell right now but I don't think Ry or my dad will really appreciate that."

"Okay, let's shower then." Cato says before kissing my check and heading towards the shower. I follow him after a second and we wash each other down. Once we are done and dry I change into a old tee and some pyjama shorts. Cato puts on his sweat shorts and we head down to the kitchen.

We walk in to find my father cooking away. "Hey dad need some help?"

He looks up and smiles. "Sure, can you make a salad to have with the steaks sandwiches?"

"Okay." I answer as I head towards the fridge and pull out a multitude of vegetables.

I wash them as Cato starts to cut them up. A few minutes later Ry walks in. "Well isn't this a sight. Nice to see you home again, both of you." Ry smiles before hugging me. "It's been weird having the whole third floor to myself. I almost missed walking in on you and Cato having sex everyday."

I laugh at him. "Well good thing you can start doing that again, huh?"

"I said almost you loser." He laughs and head for the stairs to put his gym bag away. I sit down at the kitchen bench and watch Cato make the salad. Ry is back a minute later and sits next to me. "Wow so you have successfully domesticated him."

Cato points the knife at Ry. "Shut up."

I just laugh at them both. "Someone had to right."

"So I heard you had a pretty big weekend." Ry says with a smirk.

"What?" I say rushed. "No, not much really just went to Cato's beach house."

"Some of my friends were at the party you went to. Said you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Crap why was Ry bringing this up now with dad in the room. "Oh yeah, I just had some fun dancing."

"I hope that's all it was Peeta, you know how I feel about you drinking. Especially after what happened last time." Dad says turning to look at us both.

"Dad I promise I only had like two if that. And Cato was there this time to take care of me." I say with a slight blush as I smiled at him.

"That's all well and good but Peeta I just don't want anything to happen to you again."

"I know dad and I'll be more careful I swear." I say hoping he would drop it. He seems to and turns back to the steaks. I elbow Ry in the ribs and he starts laughing. "Why would you bring that up now?" I whisper to him.

"Because it's funny watching you swirm. Who knew you were just a drug fiend." He whispers back.

"What was that Ryden?" Dad asks turning back around.

"Nothing dad, just brothers teasing each other." Ry replies with a innocent smile. Dad turns back around and I let out a sigh.

Cato finishes the salad and starts to cut open the buns for the steaks. "So what are you doing tonight Ry?"

"Ah, might come with you guys tonight." He replies.

I turn to him in confusion. "Come with us where?"

"To Madge's party, you are going right?" Ry looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Peet haven't you checked your phone? Madge sent us a text telling us she was having a party tonight. I just assumed you would want to go and told her we would be there." Cato says. "Where are the plates kept?"

"Top right cupboard." I reply thinking for a second. Where was my phone even? "Sure we can go, I'll just have to change after dinner and get out of my pyjamas."

Cato pulls out the plates and heads towards the dining room with them. I get up and grab the cutlery' salad dressing and sauces for the steak.

And hour later I was dressed in a pair of skinny washed out jeans and a white tee-shirt. I bend down to put on my socks and red high tops. "You almost ready?" I call out to the bathroom.

Cato emerges with a smile. "Done." he had on a tight black v-neck tee and dark jeans. His hair just freshly styled.

"Alright I'll get Ry and we can go I guess." I walk through the bathroom and open Ryden's connected door. "Ready to go Ry?"

I see him sitting on his bed tying his shoe laces up. "Yeah I'll be down in a second."

"Alright meet you at Cato's car." I reply and turn back to my room. I grab my phone and grab Cato's hand. "Let's go then."

He smiles at me and we head out my room. As we walk towards the stairs to get down to the back of the shop dad calls out my name. "Peeta, be careful and don't be out to late."

"Yes dad I'll be good." I yell back. Though it was annoying him treating me like a child it was a welcome return to normal. Just like living here was. We head out to Cato's car and I jump into the passenger seat. Two minutes later Ry comes round the corner and gets into the back.

"Let's go." Ry says as he texted away on his phone. Cato starts the car and pulls out on the road. "So what were you guys on at that rave?"

"Um nothing Ry. Why would you think that?" I say trying to sound convincing.

"Oh come on Peeta I saw pictures and shit. You were high on something. Oh and who's clothes were you wearing? Please tell me that isn't going to be your new style or something." Ry moves into the middle of the back seat and sits forward so he can hear us better.

Cato starts to laugh. "He looked hot that night. But to answer you question they were Clove's clothes."

I turn and look at Ry in the eyes. "If I tell you anything you can't tell dad okay. He would freak out and I don't need him worrying about me even more."

"Fine I won't tell him, but I want something in return."

I frown at him. "What?"

"Convince Madge to go out on a date with me." He says in all seriousness.

I start laughing at him. "Really? You want me to set you up with Madge? Why can't you just ask her out yourself?"

Ry seems to get frustrated at me. "I want to know she's even remotely interested before I do anything alright."

I smile at him. "Fine I'll talk to her and see if she interested."

"Thank you, now spill what did you actual get up to at Cato's beach house?"

"We basically spent most our time at the beach. There was a bit of drama because Derrick was there but that's it really. And at the rave we took some molly."

"Molly shit Peet how did you get your hands on that? I can just image you on molly, you would be crazy funny." Ry laughs.

"He was." Cato laughs with Ry.

"When you say Derrick do you mean that kid you had a thing with ages ago?" Ryden ask obviously putting two and two together.

"Yeah, apparently he is the younger brother to one of Cato's friends. He tried to get with me again."

"You're kidding that kid is still not over you. I remember he was a love sick puppy obsessed with you back in the day." Ry says looking at his phone again.

"Am I the only one who didn't know this at the time? I swear I though it wasn't all that deep or even remotely love. Anyway he's apparently transferring to our school so he will be around all the time." Had I really be that blind to how much Derrick had liked me? I felt bad suddenly, had I lead him into thinking it was love?

"Well that's going to be interesting. I'm sure if he tries anything Cato will kick his ass back to where ever he came from. And if not him I will take pleasure in doing it myself."

I turn and smile at Ry. "Thanks but we have already dealt with it. He shouldn't be a problem anymore and if he is I can handle it myself."

We arrive at Madge's house after another ten minutes of driving. The front of her house already littered with cars. Cato parks up the street, a few houses away and we head towards the front door. the front door is wide open so we walk straight in. I scan the crowd of people around me looking for any of my friends.

Then I her a loud scream. I turn in the direction of where the sound had originated from to see Madge heading towards me. She pulls me into a hug. "You made it, come the others are out back." She grabs my hand and leads my towards the back.

We make it outside to see Delly and the others sitting on the outdoor sofas. "Peeta's here." Delly happily calls out. She moves closer to Katniss to make room for me to sit next to her.

I turn to Cato noticing there was really only room for one of us. "You first mister. I'll sit on your lap."

He smiles at me and sit down. I sit down and relax back in his lap. "So Delly has Fin been keeping in touch with you?" Cato asks as he wraps his arms around me.

"Actually he has. He's going to drive down next weekend and visit." She replies with a smile.

"Oh Delly finally has a man." I say teasingly.

"He's not my man Peeta." She exclaims. "Yet."

We both giggle before I turn to Madge. "Speaking of men Madge do you have one lined up at the moment?"

"No I haven't. Why have you heard something?" She asked suddenly very interested.

"Don't freak out or anything just answer the question." I say not wanting to get her hopes up. She nods at me so I continue. "What do you think of Ryden?"

"Ryden as in your brother Ryden?" She asks with a confused expression.

"Yes that Ryden, the only Ryden you know." I laugh.

"Why? Wait does he, is he interested in me?" She asks a everything clicked for her.

"Well he wanted me to find out if maybe you would be interested before he asked you out."

"Really? Oh god yes I'll go out on a date with your brother." Her smile widens.

"Alright I'll tell him and then I guess you just have to wait until he asks you on a date." I say getting out my phone about to text Ryden.

"Screw that I'm going to go find him now." Madge stands and before any of us can say anything she disappears into a crowd of people.

"Well good for her." Delly laughs. "I can't believe Ry is interested in Madge but now that I think about it he was always around whenever we were over your house Peet."

I think about it for a second. "You are right, apparently we both missed it."

A half hour later Clove arrives with Marvel. They walk up to us hand in hand. I smile at her as she sit down where Madge, who still had not returned yet, had been sitting. "Don't say a word Peeta." She orders as she points a finger at me.

"Hey I wasn't going to say anything." I put my hands up in defence.

"So anything interesting happen before we turned up?" Marvel asks as he starts to drink a beer.

"Ahh not really, apparently my brother and Madge are going to go out on a date." I say deciding I wanted a drink.

"Really, Ryden liked Madge? Who would of guessed." Clove smiles in surprise.

"I know no one seemed to of had a clue." I reply.

I turn to Delly who had obviously received a text from Finnick because her face lit up. "Dell come get a drink with me?"

"Um sure just let me reply and I'm all yours." She says not looking up from her phone.

I turn to Cato. "Do you want one?"

"Sure, do you want me to come?" He kisses my check.

"Nah it's fine, I'll only be a few minutes and I'll be back in your lap. Think you can survive that long without me?" I joke.

"I dunno that sounds pretty hard." He laughs as he starts kissing my neck and wraps his arms around me.

"Stop it." I say with a laugh as I push he face away from me. He let's go and I stand at the same time as Delly. "Be back soon I promise." I say as we walk towards the house. As we walk towards the kitchen I turn to Delly. "So you really like him huh?"

"I don't know Peet, right now I'm in that gets butterflies every time he texts me so I guess I do." She smiles and turns to get a drink. I smile back at her and pour two drinks.

"Aw that's so nice of you to get me a drink Peet." A familiar voice says from behind me.

Delly looks up and frowns at who ever it was. I pick up the drinks and turn around to see Derrick standing there in the doorway. A flirty smirk appearing on his face.


End file.
